Hell School
by yourbrandofheroin89
Summary: This isn't your typical 'love triangle'. It's more of a love rhombus. Bella Swan is being shipped to Forks, by her eccentric child-like mother. The only solace Bella has is the incredible mind-blowing sex she has with her best friend in Forks. She may onl
1. Momma Bella?

I sat at the kitchen table picking at my oatmeal with a scowl etched onto my face. I hate school, everything about high school makes me nauseous. Ill-equipped teachers bossing you about, trying desperately to make you feel inferior. Skanky, self-absorbed, whores torturing you're every decision. And guys that are looking for one thing and if you aren't it, they don't have the time for you. High school was hell, and I was one of the damned.

I lifted my head to look out the window, wondering whether or not it was sunny yet. I hadn't been to bed yet. I was a night person by nature, and the fact that I had to actually sleep at night bothered me to no end. To my dismay the sun was creeping across my front yard and filtering into my kitchen, splashing my face in bright gold. I shuddered.

Fuck. This was going to be a rotten day, I could feel it in my bones. The only thing I despise more than high school, is Phoenix. And guess where I live…that's right folks, Phoenix. I lived with my mother Renee, an absentminded teacher with the heart of a six year old. Don't get me wrong I loved her, I just hated playing parent and with Phil out of the house so much, that was my role.

My mother wandered into the kitchen sleepily rubbing her eyes, "Morning baby."

I forced a smile, "Hi mom."

She wandered over to the high-top table and pulled out a stool. I went back to picking at my oatmeal.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I replied without looking up.

"Do we have any juice?"

I sighed deeply, I knew where this conversation was going. "Yeah mom, we do. What kind would you like?" I asked sliding off of my stool and wandering over to the fridge.

"Apple juice. Orange juice gives me heartburn." She folded her arms across her chest and harrumphed stubbornly. I shook my head.

'_My mom the two-year old.'_ I thought cynically.

"'Kay." I poured her apple juice in her favorite glass. It was one that Phi bought from her at Pier 1. I can remember the look on her face when he told her where it was from.

"_Oh Bella, it's so adult, don't you think?"_ She had cooed. I shook myself out of my reverie and sat the glass down in front of her.

She took a large swig and cleared her throat. "Are you ready for school, dear?"

"Yes, mom." I shoveled some oatmeal into my mouth before it was too cold and hard to digest.

"Good, and have you finished your homework?" I rolled my eyes at her attempt at parenting.

"Yes mom, I finished it last night. Remember you were painting?"

She furrowed her brow, "Oh yeah. I thought that painting would be a good stress-reliever but it's not."

I sighed, "What are you stressed about mom?"

She flushed and dropped her eyes to her glass, "Uh…I don't want to talk about it right now Isabella."

'_Uh oh. Full name usage _and _full face blush. This cannot be good. The last time she did that kinda thing she told me she was marrying Phil in Disneyworld."_ I shuddered at the thought of another trip to Disneyworld.

"Mom," I hedged, "You're worrying me, won't you please tell me what's going on?" I smiled the sweetest smile I could muster.

"I don't like your hair that way Bella, take it out of that ponytail." Shit. Subject changes were never good.

"Mom, stop trying to distract me…or yourself for that matter. What do you need to talk about?"

She sighed heavily, the blush returning to her face. "Well, uh…you're not going to school today."

I sighed with relief, "Really? That's it, that's what you were worried about? Well, don't be Mom, I'm thrilled. I can get some shut-eye after all." I smiled, genuinely happy.

Unfortunately Renee did not smile, "That's not all Bells."

I frowned, "Oh?"

"Okay, promise me you won't yell." Her eyes were boring a hole into the table.

"Why?"

"Just promise okay?" She snapped. Renee was never short with me so I was quick to agree.

"Sure mom, just tell me what's happening."

"Phil, got signed with another baseball team for a lot of money. It's a huge break in his career."

"That's great mom, but I have a feeling that's not all."

"Yeah, you're right it's not. The new team is in Florida."

Fuck me running naked up a tree, I knew it was Disneyworld bad.

"Mom," I whined, "I hate Florida, I hate the smoldering heat. It's bad enough we live in Phoenix, I don't want to move somewhere hotter."

"I know that Bella, that's why you're not."

Hold the phone, "Excuse me?"

"I said that you're not moving to Florida?"

"So you're leaving me?" I whispered, my voice dripping with disgust.

"No! Not at all honey, you're moving in with your father."

"With Charlie?" I cried, "But, I haven't seen him in months."

"I know dear, that's why this will be good for you?"

"Good for me?" I laughed humorlessly, "No Renee, this will be good for you. Ever since you married Phil, it's been all about your whirlwind romance. I'm just the girl who mothers her mother."

Shit fuck. I hit a nerve. "W-what? No, baby you're wrong. I love you with all my heart. I'm just trying to do what 's best. You used to love Seattle."

"Yeah, I did Renee. But if you can recall, Charlie doesn't live in Seattle anymore. He moved to Forks four years ago."

"He did? Wait, you can't call me Renee, Isabella. I'm your mother."

I was furious, "Then act like it damn it!"

"Bella, please. You just said you hated Florida, right?"

She had me there, "Yeah."

"And you then went on to say that you hated Phoenix, correct?"

Where was she going with this? "Yeah but—"

"But nothing Isabella Marie, I figured that Seattle, or Forks…whatever, would be a change of scenery for you. It's not hot there at all." She visibly shuddered, "So you should enjoy yourself somewhat. And I know you're unhappy with school, now you can go to a different school, with different teachers and different people."

I sighed, she was right. Maybe I could use a change. It didn't change the fact that I felt as if I were being thrown away, but at least I wouldn't have to play Mommy-dearest anymore. _'No more wire-hangers!" _I thought sarcastically.

"When do I leave?"

"Tonight."

My mouth fell open, "But I still have to pack!"

She shook her head, "I took the liberty of packing for you."

"But…how? I was awake all night."

She smiled, " I know, so was I. You were down here on the computer all night so I went to your room and packed everything away."

I laughed quietly, "Since when did you become miss responsible?"

"Since my 'mom' is moving away." She said quietly.

I frowned, "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean it." _'Liar'_

She smiled, Renee was so easily swayed. "I know honey. I will miss you."

"I know mom, I'll miss you too."

"Look on the bright side of things" She said cheerily.

"What bright side?" I scoffed.

"I got you a present!" She cried.

"You did?" I asked, baffled.

"Yup, hold on I'll get it." She shuffled out of the room and came back with a thin box. And placed it gently in my hands

"What is this mom?"

"Open it and you'll see," she goaded.

I carefully opened the box and pulled out a thin silver object. My mouth went slack.

"Oh my god mom! This is too much." In my hands was a Mac Air. A miniscule laptop that I had been eyeing in the Apple store.

"I thought that since we were going to be thousands of miles away, this would make contact simpler."

"Oh this is too much." I cried.

"No it's not. I'm moving my baby across the country, you deserve this."

I wiped a tear from cheek, "Thank you mom. I..I don't know what to say."

"Say you love it!"

"I do, I do love it."

"Good, I knew you would. Now let's go shopping!"

I groaned, she knew I hated shopping. But I went along anyway. After all I only had a few more hours with my mother slash daughter. I was going to spend it making her happy.

If I was going to be moving to Forks, I'd have to let the only person worth knowing there know, that I was coming. He was my first everything there, friend, kiss, fuck. We hooked up every time I visited. So I sent him a text.

_E_

_Guess what? I'm moving to Forks! _

_I'll prolly be there tomorrow. Get ready for a wild ride!_

_Bells_

I smiled to myself thinking of the trouble he and I would get into once I was there. Maybe this wasn't such a terrible thing after all.

My mom dragged me from store to store, picking out warm clothes I would need during my time in Forks. We went to my favorite restaurant China Palace and talked about this and that. I noticed that she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"What's up mom?" I asked, instantly worried.

"Do you remember how I told you that Phil was getting a significant pay raise from his new team?"

"Yes."

"Well when I told him that you were going to live in Forks, he thought we should you a present."

"You did mom. The Mac Air."

"Yes, we did get you that. But Phil remembered something else you had your eye, but we could never afford it before."

"Mom…you didn't waste money on me did you?"

"Not at all, we didn't _waste _a dime."

"What did you buy?"

"Wait till we get home. Phil texted me to let me know it was there."

"Okay mom." I rolled my eyes, it was probably a camera or something. So I wasn't too worried. We finished lunch and headed out to do more shopping. I ended up with six band tee shirts (much to my Renee's dismay) a couple of long sleeved shirts, two hoodies, a pair of faded blue jeans and three new pairs of chucks.

"Mom, this is too much!" I cried on the way home.

"No honey it isn't. Phil is making enough money that I was able to quit my job and buy you all of this stuff, plus your new present."

"Wow, he must be doing well."

"He is."

We were silent for the rest of the ride home. When I got home, Phil ran out and gabbed all of the bags and Renee ushered me into the house.

"You stay put, Phil's gonna bring it around."

"Bring what around mom?"

"Your gift."

It felt like an eternity waiting for my 'gift'. I wasn't necessarily excited, I was curious really. Phil ran in the house and called for us to come outside. Renee covered my eyes and walked me to the edge of our lawn.

"Are you ready sweetie?"

"As ready as I'll ever be mom."

"Okay, one, two three." She let go of my eyes and my mouth hit the floor. Before I could react fully I fainted.

About ten minutes later I was being fanned and was aware that I was still lying on the front lawn.

"Oh Bella! Are you alright?" Renee cried.

I opened my mouth to say that I was fine but that isn't what came out. "A fucking Gallardo!" I screamed.

"Bella watch your mouth," Renee instructed, "And yes it is the Gallardo."

I couldn't believe it. I had wanted this car the second I found out it existed. It was a 2008 Lamborghini Gallardo. It looked like Batman's car. I about creamed my pants before I fainted. I jumped up, almost careening into Phil and ran over to _my _car.

"Thank you so much mom!" I practically wept.

"It was Phil's idea."

"Oh Phil, she's beautiful!"

Phil looked at me, "She?"

"Yeah cars are girls and she is so sexy, she has to be female. Her name's Roxy."

They both laughed, "Who knew you had all this car stuff in you Bells." Renee joked.

'_He knows. He's the one who got me into cars.' _I thought.

"Wait!" I cried.

"What's wrong Bella?" Phil asked.

"How am I getting Roxy to Forks?" I was suddenly panicked.

He chuckled, "I'm leaving now Bells, I'm driving her there. You'll still beat me. But I thought you'd like to see her now, instead of me having her shipped there."

"You're were totally right Phil, you're the best." I had tears in my eyes.

This was gonna be kick ass. He was gonna fucking come when he saw Roxy. I practically did. I suddenly couldn't wait to be in Forks. I kissed my baby and went inside to get my phone and call him.

'_I can't wait!'_ I thought anxiously. He didn't answer his phone so I decided to call Charlie. We talked for awhile I told him about Roxy. He said that only I would be excited about a car like that. I furiously disagreed. He said that he'd talk to me later, he was getting things ready for me.

These will most likely be the best years of my life. Or so I thought…


	2. Memories, like the corners of my mind

**EmPOV-**

I was walking down a dirt path that led to this little meadow-like place my younger brother had shown me. I liked to go there when I had to think. And today was definitely a day I had to think. I walked through the trees and flung myself onto the soft grass, so that I could think back on what happened today.

_**~Earlier~**_

I was lounging on my girlfriends couch watching TV, waiting for her to hurry the hell up.

"Woman!" I bellowed, "Are you going to take forever? We're gonna miss the movie, and I want nachos!"

"I'm coming!" She called, her heels clicking on the tile floor as she shuffled into the room.

She came to stand in front of me and threw her arms in the air like a game show girl, "Well, what do you think?

I stared at the gorgeous, leggy blonde standing before my eyes and wondered how I could possibly be so lucky. She had pulled her hair back slightly, and pinned it so that it hung loosely around her face. Her lips were painted blood red and she was wearing a royal purple v-neck sweater with tight black skinny jeans.

"Dear God woman, you are gonna be the damn death of me."

She pouted, "You don't like it?"

My mouth dropped open, "What? Of course I do, I'm just gonna have to spend the night swatting off all the dudes trying to hit on _my_ woman."

She smiled seductively, "I love it when you 'protect' me Em. It gets me all hot and bothered."

I adjusted my jeans, "Rosie…"

"Yes," she simpered innocently.

"You begged me to take you to this movie, so we're going. Can we at least wait until we're in the dark to do this?"

"Of course baby." She winked. This woman would be my undoing.

I ushered her out to my jeep that I had insisted on taking. We were silent on the ride over, I was too afraid to talk, because she usually got very…handsy in my car. And I didn't want to crash. All of a sudden my phone that was in the center console vibrated.

'_Who the fuck is texting me? All of my friends know I'm out with Rose tonight and not to try and contact me!'_

Rose had a confused look on her face, "I thought nobody texted you when we were out babe."

"They don't." I growled.

She picked up the phone, "Can I see who it is?"

I shrugged, "Sure, then I'll know who I can kill tomorrow."

She opened the phone and read the text aloud,

"_E_

_Guess what? I'm moving to Forks! _

_I'll prolly be there tomorrow. Get ready for a wild ride!_

_Bells"_

'_Shit.'_

"Who the fuck is Bells?" Rose snarled.

"Uh, my friend."

"Really? If she was your goddamn friend she would know not to text you."

"She doesn't live in Forks."

"Well then how do you know her?"

"She's chief Swan's daughter."

"He doesn't have a daughter. He lives by himself."

"No, he has a daughter, she lives in Phoenix."

"Well, what does she mean by 'Get ready for a wild ride!'?"

I cleared my throat, "She means, I haven't seen her since last summer and she's one of my best friends. We used to get in trouble when she visited."

"And what do you mean by trouble?" She was furious.

"Um, we used to…uh..." _'Fuck',_ "Play pranks on people."

Rose frowned, "Oh."

"It's not like we dated, and I'm not cheating on you."

"Yeah. Emmett?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not feeling well."

I sighed, "What's wrong?"

"I have a headache."

"All of a sudden?"

"Yes all of a sudden, I don't think I'll be able to make it through an entire movie."

"Okay…well do you wanna fool around at your house?"

'_Please say yes, please say yes...'_

"No, I just wanna sleep."

"Oh." My face fell.

I turned the car around and headed back to her house. When I pulled up she placed a quick kiss on my cheek and hopped out of the car.

"What no goodbye kiss?" I called after her.

She turned and glared, "I just gave you one."

'_Fuck. She's gonna have a headache for at least a week. What a wonderful time for Bella to text me. Damn'_

_**~Present Time~**_

I love Rosalie with all my heart, but when she got into one of her 'moods' I could throttle a puppy. I tossed my arm over my eyes. It wasn't sunny, it never is, but I needed to block everything out and just think.

Bella was, if I was being honest with myself, my best friend. I met her a little about four years ago, when her dad became the chief of police here in Forks. It seems like all I was gonna be able to do today was reminisce so I gave in and thought about what I had been through with Bella.

_**~Four Years ago~**_

It was the last day of eighth grade and I was completely stoked. I saw my best friend Jasper walking towards the door, leaving school.

"Yo Jazz!" I bellowed

Jasper Whitlock turned around slowly with a giant smile on his face.

"Emmett!"

"Jazz are you ready for tonight??"

"Hell yeah dude. What are we doing?"

Jasper and I had a tradition of pulling a prank at the end of each school year. This year it had to be huge because we were gonna start high school the next year.

"Okay, so you know how Chief Dullard retired right?"

He looked confused, "Yeah, so?"

"Well last night his replacement moved here from Seattle."

"Okay… where are you going with this?"

"I know where he lives; I think we should do something to his house."

"Are you fucked in the head?" Jasper hissed.

I shrugged, "Prolly."

"We could get arrested."

"Not if we don't get caught."

He sighed, "Fine, but if we get caught I'm blaming it all on you."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he grabbed it, "Damn it Jasper! Let go!" I garbled.

Jasper let go of my tongue quickly and wiped his hand on his pants, "Dude." He said, chuckling, "You better not have mouth-herpes."

I laughed, "Oh you bet I do Jazzy-poo! And now you have it!" I twirled an invisible mustache like one of those villains from the black and white movies.

He flipped me off, "Are we gonna prank the new chief or what?"

I smiled deviously, "Oh yeah. Let's go."

Jasper and I walked to his house everyday after school; we didn't want to deal with my younger brother. I liked him, but he was soooo annoying. He would always practice his piano when I had people over and make fun of my 'immaturity'. I also didn't like Jasper coming over because my little sister Alice had a huge crush on him. She would scribble Alice + Jasper 4ever, all over her diary. It was sickening. I didn't want him to have to deal with my snotty brother or obsessive sister, so we always went to his house.

When we got to his house we made a bee-line for his room. I sat on his bed and he sat down on his computer chair and picked up his acoustic guitar, strumming it gently and humming a nameless song.

"Dude, you are so odd." I sneered.

He looked up and glared at me, "Why is that asshole?"

I laughed, "Because you're sitting at a computer and playing the guitar."

He shook his head, "You don't make sense. Aren't we supposed to be planning something monumental?"

I slapped my forehead, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot." I reached into my backpack and pulled out a few pictures and a paper bag."

Jasper raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What are the pictures for?"

I smiled, "Okay dude this is gonna be so freaking sweet."

I laid the pictures out on the bed and motioned for him to come over to look.

"Whose house is that?"

"Chief Swan's."

Jasper looked horrified, "We're messing with his house?"

"Only a little..." I smirked.

"I said I'd go through with it, so what are we doing?"

I pulled five silver cans out of the brown paper bag. Jasper picked one up and examined it.

"Black spray paint? We're not writing 'Welcome to Forks' or something lame like that are we?"

I shook my head, "Hell no! We're blacking out all the windows in his house while he's asleep."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "For fun."

"Whatever Em. That sounds dumb."

"Are you chicken?" I started to cluck at him and bob my head.

"No!"

"So you're in?"

He sighed deeply, "I guess. When are we going?"

"Tonight at midnight. I went by the police station and asked when he gets off his shift and they said nine. So that gives him enough time to get home, eat dinner, chillax and go to bed. And then," I stood up and crouched, "we strike!" I pounced on him.

"Dude get off me! You're crushing my bones!"

I blushed slightly, "Oops, guess I don't know my own strength."

He punched my arm lightly, "Guess not dick head."

"Let's get some grub and play some video games."

"Kay. What game do you wanna play?"

"Ooh! The one with the hot chick with the guns." I loved her. If she was real I would marry her.

"Tomb Raider?"

"Hell yeah!"

For the next eight hours we played video games and goofed around. At some point I'd called my mom and told her I was spending the night. I had to have an alibi after all. At eleven we decided to head on over to the good chief's house. With the pictures I had taken, Jasper and I had planned our attack.

We arrived at the chief's house a little after eleven thirty. Luck was on our side all the lights were out in the house. And his car was there, so we knew that if we were quiet and meticulous we could get it done with out getting caught.

I crept up to the kitchen window and sprayed it black. By the time I had finished with that one window Jasper already had the living room windows done and was starting on the chiefs window. Luckily for us the chief had a ladder resting against his garage. I started the garage windows and Jasper came up to me.

"I did almost all of the windows."

"Why almost all?" I whispered.

"There was one on the second floor that I couldn't get. You're taller, can you do it?"

"Yeah, finish the garage windows."

Jasper nodded and I made my way over to the ladder that Jasper had set up. I climbed slowly and steadied myself at the window. What I didn't expect was for there to be somebody in that window. Jasper had already painted the chiefs window and he lived alone.

So imagine my surprise climbing to the top only to be face to face with a beautiful brunette. I didn't have enough time to admire her, because she started screaming.

"Oh my God! Charlie! Help! Somebody's breaking in!" She screeched.

I started waving my hands frantically trying to get her to stop. But I lost my balance and fell off of the ladder with a thud.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

Jasper came running over, "Dude! What's wrong? You're gonna get us caught!" He scream-whispered.

"Too late young men." A low voice boomed.

I looked up and there standing above me, was the new chief and the pretty brunette.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me." He said.

"I don't think I can sir." I said through my teeth.

"Oh? And why's that?" His voice rang with authority.

"Because sir, I think I broke my leg when I fell."

He looked down and gasped. "Oh my! It seems that you have. Bella, call an ambulance."

"But Dad! These dudes were trying to break in!" She whined.

"Bella, they don't look much older than you are, please call an ambulance."

"Fine." She huffed and stomped back to the house.

"I don't think I'll need an ambulance." I grunted.

The chief shook his head, "No son, I think you do. You're bone is showing through the skin."

I grimaced at the realization of pain and Jasper gasped, "No friggen way dude! It totally is!"

"Jasper, shut up!" I spat.

Bella reappeared, "The ambulance will be here in five minutes."

"Thanks Bells, you can go back to sleep."

"Okay, night Char—dad."

"Goodnight Bella."

The chief turned his attention back to me, "Now since we're waiting, I'd like to ask you a few questions." It wasn't a question so I just nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Emmett McCarty."

He turned to Jazz, "And your name young man?"

"Jasper Whitlock, sir."

"Good. Now I'd like each of your phone numbers so I can call your parents. I assume you're both underage?"

"Yeah we are. We're both fourteen." Jasper answered.

"Okay Mr. Whitlock, what's your home phone number?"

"555-2983"

"And you Mr. McCarty?"

"Ow. Sorry, uh, 555-6190."

"Alright. Now what were you doing at my house?"

"Um..." That was all I was able to say.

Jasper was good enough to answer, "We just got out of school today and every year we pull a prank. And since we're gonna be in high school next year we wanted to do something epic."

"Okay, in a strange way I understand that." Chief Swan said amused, "But what were you doing at my daughter's window?"

Jasper frowned, "We didn't know that you had a daughter sir. We were painting all your windows black, and Emmett was getting ready to paint that one and you're daughter so him."

"And then I fuckin fell." I snapped.

"Watch your language young man."

"Sorry sir. I'm in a lot of pain."

"Understandably. Now, since this is your first time offence, with a police officer that is, and since you've already hurt yourself, I'm not going to take you in and file a report."

"Thanks sir!" Jasper enthused.

"Well, that's not all Mr. Whitlock, I have one condition."

"Yes?"

"You're going to clean every window of this house until all the paint is gone. And then you are going to show my daughter around town."

"That's fine sir." I answered.

"Chief Swan?" Jasper asked.

"Yes Mr. Whitlock?"

"Jasper, sir."

"Fine then, Jasper?"

"Since when did you have a daughter?"

He chuckled, "I've had a daughter for fourteen years, and she lives with her mother in Arizona. But she stays with me in the summer."

"Oh, I was just wondering because we've never seen her before."

"She just got here this morning."

"Okay. Thanks for everything sir, we're really sorry."

"It's alright boys, let's take care of his leg and soon this will all be forgotten."

"Yes sir." Jasper said.

That was the beginning of my summers with Bella.

_**~Present Time~**_

After that night Jasper and I had gone back and cleaned every window. I couldn't do a lot of work at first because I was in a full leg cast, but I talked to Bella a lot. Jasper and I got into our first fight because of Bella.

I had a crush on her, and Jasper didn't care for her too much. So for the entire summer before sophomore year I didn't talk to Jasper. I didn't even know he was dating my sister until school had started and I saw them making out. I shuddered at that memory.

Bella and I had gotten really close in the summers she spent here. I didn't really date because the girls at our school weren't very nice and most of them had STD's. But Bella had been my first everything. We made out the summer I wasn't speaking to Jasper and then this past summer we had sex. We had a lot of sex. I mean that's all we really did.

It was only November and our junior year had just started. I met Rosalie on my first day of school. She's Jasper's step sister. After Jasper and I had made up, he told me that his mom was dating some rich guy with a daughter. Then this summer when I spent my time between Bella's legs, Jasper's mom got married. I hadn't really been over to Jasper's house lately. He always wanted to go to my house, because of Alice. Luckily for me Edward, my younger brother had become nice to me. We played video games and fucked around all the time. It helped that he was dating some chick named Tanya. Who was 'saving it for marriage', because Edward was doing the same thing.

When he told me that I rolled my eyes and thought, _'You should meet someone like Bella.' _Edward had never met Bella, because we kept things on the down low. Like I said I was pretty much oblivious when Bella was around.

Anyway, I met Rosalie in third period Psychology. She was the one to ask me out. When I asked why, she said that she always gets what she wants. And boy does she ever.

Up until today, I forgot that Bella and I had a no-strings attached sex deal going on. And I was completely exclusive with Rose. I didn't know how Bella would take it. I loved Bella, but as a friend. It was only ever about the sex and friendship with Bella. But Rose…I was falling head over heels in love with her. And I couldn't let this come between us. I would have to tell her when she came here tomorrow.

I decided to call Bella and brace her for what was gonna go down. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey hot stuff." She purred.

"Hi Bells."

"What's up Em? Can't you wait to talk till tomorrow? Or won't we be talking?" I used to love when she would talk sexy like that. But right now it was kinda annoying.

"Actually Bells, that's all we'll be doing."

"What do you mean Emmett? Didn't you have fun last summer?" She sounded hurt.

"Of course I did Bella. But it's different now."

"How?" She spat, "It was only three and a half months ago!"

"Calm down Bells. I know. But I have a girlfriend now."

"Oh." Her voice sounded small.

"I still love you Bells. We'll always be best friends."

"Yeah, of course. Hey can I call you back?"

"Um, sure Bella."

"Okay I'll talk to you later Emmett."

"Yeah, hey Bells?"

"Yes Emmett?"

"What time are you coming tomorrow?"

"Well I'm leaving tonight at eight, so I'll actually be there in mere hours. But I won't see you till tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"First of all I'll be living with my dad."

"That never stopped you from hanging out before."

"We weren't just 'hanging out' before Em. Second of all you have a girlfriend, and if you're resorting to telling me all this over the phone, it must be serious. I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Please Bella; can't you meet me outside your house around midnight?"

"No."

"Please…pwwweaaaseee!" I put on my baby voice, she could never resist.

I heard her sigh and grumble, "Fine. Don't be late."

"Yesss. I'll see you tonight."

"Fine. Bye Emmett."

"Bye Bella."

She was right; I was in for a wild ride. But not the kind she had in mind.


	3. You're Awful, I love you

**BPOV-**

I was sitting on the plane, absolutely livid. I couldn't believe what was going on. I thought of Emmett as my solace. I guess he only thought we were screwing. I was in love with him. I thought of him all the time. But he said that he had a serious, exclusive girlfriend. Tell me, if you were screwing someone all summer, would you go and get a girlfriend right away? I can tell you my answer…a clear and resounding no.

Emmett had called me back twenty minutes after I had called him. And his call had completely fucked me over. He had basically said that we couldn't do what we did last summer because he has a girlfriend. But he'd still like to be best friends. I mean I already valued him as a friend, but the way that he put it, it made it seem like he was only in it for the sex. I told him that I had to go, not because I didn't want to speak to him but because I was hurt. He asked me to meet him at midnight when I got in. Originally I said no, but I couldn't deal with his pouty baby voice.

Phil had left when he said he was going to and was most likely gonna make it there about an hour after I would land. So at least I'd have my car. Maybe…no. I wasn't gonna scheme. No matter how tempting it would be to steal Emmett away with Roxy. I don't think he'd be dumb enough to fall for it anyway.

I slunk back into the chair and closed my eyes. What only felt like minutes must have been an hour because I had apparently fallen asleep. I awoke to the dinging of the 'take off your seatbelts' light. The next half an hour flew by. I exited the plane and got my bags while looking for Charlie.

I spotted him easily, because he was still in his uniform. This meant that he had taken the cruiser. _'Damn.'_ I thought. Like it wasn't already embarrassing enough that he was the chief of police, but he had to bring that stupid car everywhere he went.

Last summer, when I wasn't with Emmett, I had a job. And with that job I saved up money and bought an old Chevy truck for him to drive when he wasn't on duty. He was waving his arms wildly and in one hand was a bouquet of lilies, my favorite. I almost got a little teary-eyed…almost.

"Hi Dad." I said, faking a smile.

"Bells! I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you."

I rolled my eyes, "It's only been three months dad."

He chuckled, "I know that. Is it a crime for a father to miss his daughter?"

"No, but it is a crime for a father to wear his uniform and take his police cruiser to pick said daughter up."

"But if I didn't take the cruiser, I would've been late. Nothing gets you to where you need to be like a cop car with its lights on." He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. So, what's for dinner?"

He grimaced, "Um…well we could either go to the Lodge or pick up some McDonalds on the way home."

I frowned, "Would you like me to cook dad?"

He shook his head vehemently, "No, no! I tried cooking a lasagna for you, 'cause I know how much you like it but…" He trailed off.

"But what dad?" I coaxed.

"But the Mariners were playing so I started watching the game, and then I smelled something burning. I ruined the dinner Bells. I'm sorry."

I laughed, "It's alright dad. McDonalds is fine with me."

He still looked worried, "Are you sure, I don't mind spending the money on the Lodge, after all it is your homecoming."

I shook my head, "No, I'm not really in the mood for a sit-down dinner. I'm really sleepy."

I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 9:45. '_Shit._'

He smiled, "Alright Bella. Maybe tomorrow night, you can teach me how to cook."

"Yeah, maybe."

We headed outside into the rain. We drove home in silence, for which I was glad. Charlie and I always had the most awkward conversations. The last time we had a serious conversation was when he found my birth-control. I giggled silently as I remember that.

_**~This past July~**_

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"I'm in the kitchen."

He wandered in with one of his hands behind his back, a worried frown plastered on his face.

"Can we talk?" I was instantly nervous. He never wanted to talk.

"Uh, sure dad. What's up?"

"I was in the bathroom, and I found this on the sink."

He pulled his hand out from behind his back and set a circular blue compact on the table.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked warily.

I smiled innocently, "What do you think it is Dad?"

"It's birth-control Isabella. I may be old, but I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were, and yes it is birth-control."

His face turned a various amount of colors, the main being chartreuse. "Does this mean that you're having…_sex_?" He whispered the word sex.

'_Yes, lots of it, with Emmett.' _"Ugh no dad." I lied expertly.

He sighed deeply, "Good, but then why do you have it?"

"It regulates me."

He was confused, "What does that mean?"

"It means I have only four periods a year."

He put his hands up to his ears, ".Information." He spat.

I giggled, "You asked."

He frowned, "Next time, just say you don't wanna know."

I gave him the thumbs up, "You got it dude."

_**~Present Day~**_

I was brought back to reality by Charlie asking me what I wanted from McDonalds. I hadn't even realized we were there yet.

"Um, can I have the four piece chicken nuggets and a root beer?"

He nodded and proceeded to order for the both of us. The rest of the ride he peppered me with questions. We had to stop off at the station so that he could pick up his 'affects'. Apparently he actually was on duty today. I almost felt guilty for my earlier thoughts. He was in the station for so long that I began to eat my dinner; I didn't want it to get cold.

About forty-five minutes later Charlie walked out with a handful of cap in his arms and an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Bells; the guys had some stuff to give me, to give to you. As a welcome gift, and then they wanted to talk. I bolted the first chance I could."

I nodded and plastered a cheesy smile on my face to show all was forgiven.

"I hope you ate."

I smiled sheepishly, "It was getting cold, sorry that I didn't wait for you."

He chuckled, "I just said that I hoped you ate. I'm the one that kept you waiting. Here these are for you."

He handed me a pile of cards, chocolate and welcome home balloons. I had no idea what I'd do with all of it, but it felt nice that I was being so warmly welcomed. Unlike my conversation with Emmett. I frowned at that thought, but quickly wiped that off my face.

Charlie smiled sympathetically, "I know you don't like the spotlight. But they missed you too." He thought I was frowning at the gifts.

"Oh no dad, I'm really happy. It's nice to feel so…wanted. I'm just not sure where to put all this stuff."

"We'll find some place. How about we get home? I know you're exhausted."

I nodded in agreement. At that moment I decided that I would text Emmett, and tell him I'd swing by his house instead of him coming to get me. Emmett's parents built him an apartment above the garage, because he was the oldest. So the usually didn't notice when I came over or when he left.

"_E_

_Change of plans. I'll swing by your place around midnight._

_Repeat-don't come get me, I'll get you._

_Bella._"

There was no way I was signing it 'Bells', I was not on the happiest of terms with Emmett. I was about to put my cell back in my pocket when it began to vibrate.

"_Bells,_

_I guess, but I usually pick you up. Are you sure?_

_Em._"

I almost shook my head, but that would've been useless because he wouldn't see that. I wasn't gonna formally text him anymore, I was getting irritated.

"_No. I'm getting you. Don't respond. Charlie's here._"

I shoved my phone in my pocket and focused my attention on the passing trees outside the car. I almost fell asleep, but was startled fully awake by Charlie.

"Holy shit!" He screeched. He never swore, so I was clearly taken aback.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Look, there's a fancy car in the drive-way. Who the hell could that be?"

A huge smile broke out across my face. I forgot that I had gotten a text from Phil saying that he had made it there and that he called a cab to go home. I quickly texted him and said thanks.

"What are you smiling at Bells? Do you know whose car that is?"

I nodded, "Yes I do."

"Well, whose is it?" He questioned his police chief voice in full effect.

"She's mine dad."

His jaw dropped, "How?"

"Phil got sold to a new team, and that came with a huge pay-raise. They bought Roxy for me."

"Roxy?"

"That's her name Dad."

"Oh, what kind of car is she?"

"She's a 2008, Lamborghini Gallardo."

"Wow."

I nodded, "I know."

"Can I take her for a spin tomorrow?"

"Sure dad. As long as I'm in the passenger seat."

He laughed, "I never knew you were into cars, but I guess that's what you get from hanging around Emmett so much."

I blushed, he thought all we were doing was working on cars and hanging out.

"Yeah. Well I'm tired Dad, and I'd really like to get some rest."

"Sure let's get you in the house."

Charlie handled most of my things and I grabbed the rest and we went to my room.

"Goodnight Bells."

"Night Dad."

He smiled, "Welcome home."

"Thanks."

And with that he closed my door and made his way downstairs to watch some sort of game and eat his dinner.

I didn't go to sleep. I waited. It was about eleven-twenty when he marched upstairs and got into bed. I waited till eleven-forty before I got into my car.

"Hey baby…" I purred, "Did you miss me?"

I revved the engine. "Awe, good I missed you too." '_It's official. I'm a lunatic, who talks to her car.'_ I needed to stop my inner-monologue but I don't think I possibly could.

I sped out as silently as possible and was at Emmett's house a little after midnight. I ended up 'accidentally' taking some side roads. (At least that's what I'd be telling Emmett.) He was waiting outside for me. I skidded to a stop right in front of him.

"Who the fuck are you?" He bellowed.

I rolled down the window, "Shut the fuck up stupid and get in the car. You're gonna wake your entire house."

"Bella!" He gasped.

"Yeah, now get in the car."

He looked at my baby twice before getting in and slamming the door shut.

"Jesus Christ Bella!"

"Chill Em."

"You scared the shit out of me."

I smiled sheepishly, "Oops."

"Since when did you drive a Lambo?"

"Since Phil bought her for me."

His hands roamed the black leather seats in awe. "Damn she's beautiful."

"I know."

"What'd you name her?"

"Roxy."

He laughed heartily, "That's a good name for her."

"I know, that's why I named her." I giggled.

"So…"

"What?"

"Did ya break her in yet?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Walking?"

He shook his head, "That's not what I meant." He made a lewd gesture and I began to laugh.

"No. I didn't 'break her in' that way. Who the hell would I break her in with?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, I figured you had somebody back home."

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, "Not everyone can move on in three months Emmett." My voice came out hoarse.

"Move on?" He said awe struck.

"You know what never mind, let's just get to the meeting place."

"No, I want you to tell me what you meant."

"Not right now Emmett."

After a few minutes I turned left onto Ashburn Lane, and pulled over behind a red brick house. We got out of Roxy and made our way to our 'meeting place'.

"You didn't tell Jasper yet did you?"

"No, why?"

"Because we have shit to deal with, and it wouldn't help if he was with us, trying to 'ease' the situation with his freaky vibes."

"I didn't tell him, but he could still be there, it is his house."

"Yeah I know."

Our meeting place was Jasper's tree house in his back yard. It was awesome. I had a small couch and mini fridge and a lamp. I doubted that we'd turn the lamp on tonight though. I seriously didn't want Jasper witness our little…um…situation.

We reached the tree and I motioned for Emmett to climb up. He waved his hands, "Ladies first."

I sighed and began to climb. He followed soon. When we were messing around he used to climb up after me so fast that he was practically up my ass. This time he waited until I had almost reached the top before he even began to climb.

When he walked through the entrance he shut the curtain that served as a door.

"We need to talk Bells."

"Yeah I figured."

"Okay, so I guess I'll start."

I frowned, "Well yeah, I don't have anything to confess."

"Confess? I didn't do anything wrong Bella."

"Whatever Emmett, go ahead."

He was twisting his fingers so much that I thought they would get stuck in a knot.

"Okay, so on the first day of school this year I fell in love."

"In love?" I scoffed.

"Yes, it was love at first sight. Her name is Rosalie Hale, and she is by far the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

'_Fuck, he sure knows how to wrench a girl's heart.'_ He was too deep in reverie to notice the silent tears trekking their way down my cheeks.

"I asked her out and we've been together ever since. I don't want anybody else Bella. I love her. In a way I think I've always loved her, I mean…deep down inside. We're completely exclusive, and that stays. I know we had an arrangement, but I just can't do that anymore."

"You done?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah that's it."

"Fine. Thanks for letting me know Emmett. I'll stay out of your hair."

I picked up my bag and keys and stood.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home."

"Are you crying?"

"No, why would I cry over something as trivial as this. Something like the man I was in love with dumping me like yesterdays news. Why would I be hurt over being told that your new girlfriend is 'by far' the most beautiful woman you have ever seen? That just doesn't make sense Emmett."

I started to climb down the stairs.

"Did…did you just say the man you were in love with?" He stammered.

"Yes I did. I was in love with you Emmett. Now I'm not, you made your view very clear. I've moved on." _'Liar!'_

"In two seconds flat?" He scoffed.

"Why not? That's the same amount of time it took you to get over me!" I snapped.

"Bella I was never in love with you!" He shouted.

For a whole minute, my heart stopped. "Goodbye Emmett McCarty. I never want to see you again."

And with that I climbed down the stairs and made my way to Roxy. I didn't care if I drove him there. He could walk home. If my heart wasn't shattered before, it certainly was now.


	4. Piano Man

**EPOV-**

I sat at the piano, my fingers gliding across the keys when the front door slammed shut. I scowled. I knew it had to be Emmett because Alice was asleep in her bed. Ever since our parents built him that garage apartment, he felt he was an 'adult', free to come and go as he pleases. I had heard him leave about an hour ago; I wonder why he was back so soon, and in the main house.

"Don't you have your own place now Emmett? I'll never understand why you feel the constant need to wake the house at all hours of the night."

He glared at me, "Shut the fuck up Edward, I don't need your bullshit."

"Ooh touchy."

"Edward, you don't even know what happened. Please shut up."

I was going to say something back, but the look in his eyes told me not to. I had never seen him like this before. First of all he was soaking wet, second his eyes were inexplicably sad. For the first time, in a long time, I was worried about him.

"Emmett, what the hell happened to you?"

He sighed, "I don't wanna talk about it." He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Just tell me what happened. You left a mere hour ago and you look as if you got hit by a bus. Tell me what's going on."

He looked up at me, tears brimming in his bright blue eyes. "I fucked up Edward. I fucked everything up."

"What? How so?"

"Okay, so you know how I had a…um…thing with Bella last summer?"

"Yes."

"Well, when she left this to go back home to Phoenix, we kinda said that we'd keep up this arrangement. And then I met Rose…" he broke off.

Oh how I knew he met Rose. She was extremely gorgeous, but also extremely bitchy. It was strange though, I'd never seen him so riled up over a girl before, until he met Rosalie Hale. She was at out house all the time now. What I found odd though, was that I had never even met Bella. I've _heard _of her from Emmett and Jazz, but I never got the chance to meet her. At first I was too busy with my music and now I'm preoccupied with Tanya.

"Go on Em."

"I love Rose. I love Bella, but not in that way. She's my best friend, except for Jasper."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say Emmett."

"Bella's back."

"Oh. So you're confused on whether you should keep screwing her, or keep screwing Rose."

"Don't you dare talk about Rosalie like that dude. Not fucking cool." He snarled.

I held up my hands as a white flag, showing I meant no harm. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

"It's okay."

"So how long is Bella staying?"

"For good."

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"She's moving in with her dad."

"Oh. So now you're worried about what she'll say about Rosalie."

"Nope." He said, popping the p.

"Then what is it Emmett? I'm trying my best to understand what's happening."

"She knows about Rose. I didn't go about it in the best way. I told her how I truly felt about Rosalie, and let's just say she didn't take it too well."

I grimaced, "I can imagine."

"No, you can't. She told me she was in love with me."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

He dropped his head, "She started getting all pissy, and she was crying. She yelled at me, and nobody yells at me. I totally lost my cool, and I told her I was never in love with her."

"Shit Em. You fucked up bad."

"I know. I've ruined my friendship with Bella, and Jasper's mad at me because he heard us yelling and he's pissed because he's afraid she won't wanna be friends with him anymore. And Rose won't talk to me, because she read Bella's text. So I'm just royally fucked."

"Wait. I thought that Jasper didn't like Bella. Why would he be mad at you?"

"After Jazz and I made up, Bella started hanging out with the two of us more. They're really close now. So he thinks I completely fucked him over, and I totally did."

"I'll say."

"Not fucking helping man."

I sighed, "What would you like me to do Emmett?"

"I don't know. I have no clue what I'm supposed to do."

"Maybe you should give her some space. She'll calm down eventually."

He laughed humorlessly, "Yeah right. You obviously don't know Bella."

"I've never even met her."

"Well you probably never will at this rate."

"Is she going to school with us?"

"Yeah."

"So obviously I'll meet her. Forks High School isn't the biggest place."

"True."

"Maybe you can get Alice to talk to her."

"Maybe. I don't know what good that'll do." He sighed in frustration, "I'm gonna hit the sack, man."

I nodded and turned towards the stairs, making my way to my room.

"Edward?" He called.

"Yeah Emmett?"

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem. Everything will work out eventually."

He rubbed his eyes, "I hope you're right dude."

We said our goodnights and headed off to bed. Who was this Bella? Why did she have both Jasper and Emmett upset? I sighed. Maybe Tanya will know something about her.

I smiled at the thought of my girlfriend. She was perfect. Not only was she beautiful, but she was smart, and had morals. Long ago, I had made a pledge to stay a virgin until I was married. I figured I'd stay single until I was in college, where I had a better chance of meeting someone with my ideals and values. That is until Tanya and her sisters Irina and Kate moved to Forks from Alaska.

She was just so…pure. Something about her made me feel like a good person. And I was content in that. I wouldn't say I was in love. I wasn't even sure what love was. But what Tanya and I had was pure. Plus, what I couldn't do with her, I could handle by myself.

Thinking of Tanya, I remembered I was supposed to call her an hour ago. Mentally kicking myself in the ass, I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

It rung eight times before it got to voicemail. So I left a message and waited fifteen minutes, giving her the chance to call me back.

She didn't. That wasn't like her. So I called her again. No answer.

I was beginning to get worried.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, tried combing out my messy hair, to no avail, and picked up my phone to call her for the final time before I went to bed.

On the third ring she answered.

"Who the fuck is this?" She answered angrily.

I was taken aback.

"Tanya?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Oh, Edward…umm, you called at an inopportune time. I was just, um…" She trailed off.

"Just what? This is the third time I've tried to call you, and when you answered…it was…well it wasn't you."

She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing sweetie. I'm just a little preoccupied."

"With what Tanya?" I was getting impatient.

"Studying." She said nervously.

"You never study this late at night. What could you possibly be studying?"

"Anatomy, Edward. What in the hell has gotten into you?"

I felt horridly guilty, "I'm sorry. When you didn't answer, I became needlessly worried. I'll let you get back to your studies."

"Uh…what? Oh right. Thank hun. Night."

With that she hung up. Huh. Strange.

I shook it off, seeing as she said she was studying. There's nothing wrong with being studious. But something in the back of my mind told me that she wasn't studying. But what else could she possibly be doing?

I went to bed, knowing I wouldn't fall asleep. Not with my brother so upset, and my girlfriend acting strangely. What the hell was going on?


	5. Operation Filth

**BPOV-**

I cried myself to sleep, waking up once every hour, and snacking on the welcome home chocolate. I was a hot mess. I gave up on sleep around five and went to take a shower.

I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. I looked like death. My normally clear pale skin looked clammy and grey. There were dark purple, bruise-like circles under my eyes. Ugh, and my eyes were an alarming shade of red, from my tears. Ooh, I was gorgeous.

But I was done crying. I was in full on bitch-mode. I wasn't gonna get mad, I was gonna get even. Instead of moping, or falling onto some random guy's dick, I decided to scheme. I was forming a plan whilst untangling my long brown hair.

I couldn't understand why it was so easy for him to walk all over me. And then it hit me. He was always saying that I was 'sweet' and 'innocent. Aside from the sex and fast cars, it was true. I had big brown eyes and long chocolate brown hair. I had to mix it up a bit. Hell, I had to sex it up a bit. And I knew just who to turn to. Alice McCarty.

I had met her a few times, and we had gotten along really well. She loved shopping, and constantly said that I was in need of make-over. Well, at this moment, I couldn't agree more. I had plan, the 'Make Emmett Regret Everything' Plan. It was still in its early stages, but by the time I was finished, I was gonna have him eating out of my shoes.

I waited until around ten am, because I didn't want to wake her.

I got out my lame phone, making a mental note that I needed a cooler one, and called Alice. It only rang once before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Alice?"

"Bella? Is that you??"

"Yep."

She squealed loudly, "I'm so glad you called, I haven't heard from you in so long."

"Yeah I know, sorry I haven't called."

"Oh it's fine! What can I do for you today?"

"I'm back in town Ali. I moved in with my dad. And I was thinking…" I paused.

"What were you thinking Bella?"

"I was thinking that I needed…a make-over."

I heard a crash and a loud squeal and then she was back. "I'll be over in five minutes. Get ready to shop."

And with that she hung up. I knew I was in trouble.

Alice was true to her word, arriving at my house five minutes later with her black American Express in toe.

"Alice, you can't expect me to let you pay for anything." I stated firmly.

She shook her head, "Bella, Bella, Bella…I've wanted to give you a make-over for the longest time. I'm bankrolling this party."

I sighed, "Okay, well I have a specific reason for this make-over, and I have a specific look I wanna go for."

She raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, "Go on…"

"Alright, you know the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?"

She nodded.

"Let's just say I've been scorned. The man I was in love with is seeing someone else. And I want to make him suffer. I don't want to be sweet, innocent looking Bella anymore. I wanna be badass, Doc Marten's wearing Bella."

I looked at Alice, who wore a giant smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about Alice?"

"I'm just really glad we're friends. Trust me, before you know it you'll have this asshole eating out of the palm of your hands."

If only she knew that this 'asshole' was her brother. I mentally shrugged.

"Where do we start Ali?"

She stood up and began to circle me, like a hawk eyeing its prey. She poked at my clothes and lifted my hair, examining me.

"First, we need to go shopping. And then we're gonna get your hair cut."

"Why do I have a feeling there's more?"

She smiled wickedly, "Because there is. You're going to get a tattoo and an industrial."

I was confused, "Okay I'm with you there on the tattoo, but what the hell is an industrial?"

She tucked her short hair behind her hair and pointed to her ear. In the cartilage of her ear was a bar running from one side to another.

"That looks kinda painful." I said skeptically.

"It is silly, but if your heart's already broken, this will feel like nothing at all."

I smiled, "Alice McCarty…I love you."

She had on a million watt smile, "I know you do. And obviously I love you, or else you wouldn't be receiving my help."

She giggled.

"So should we start today?"

She nodded, "Of course. We have so much work to do."

"Your car or mine?" I questioned, secretly hoping she chose mine.

"Well, if that beautiful piece of ass in the garage is _your _car, then yours of course."

I couldn't help it, I squealed. "Yeah that's mine. Let's go."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

We spent hours at the mall, shopping until I dropped. Alice was insatiable when it came to purchasing things. I didn't want to know how much she spent, and she didn't want to tell me, so I knew it was bad. But I can't say that it wasn't worth everything. I was so excited I could barely stand it.

We had left that morning around eleven and got home around nine pm. Alice and I carried the bags up to my room and laid them out on my bed. Instead of sitting down and organizing the pile of shit adorning my queen sized bed, I walked over to the mirror to gaze at someone I no longer recognized.

My once long hair was now cropped into a short, dramatic bob with full bangs. I refused to let Rico, the hair-stylist, dye it. It went just under my chin in the front and was extremely short in the back. When I first saw what he had done, I was mortified. My hair had been a shield, when I was scared, or embarrassed, I hid behind a curtain of hair. Now I was left naked, to face the world with uncertainty. And I loved every minute of it.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and examined my new industrial. It wasn't half as painful as my now throbbing tattoo. I poked it and let out a hiss.

"Don't poke at it Bella." Alice chastised.

"Yeah, yeah."

She giggled, "How's the tattoo?"

I lifted my wrist to my face to review the script, now imbedded into my flesh.

_Beautiful Lie_

I sighed. It was perfect. Not the pain factor, that was bothersome, but the meaning was so true. My love for Emmett was a beautiful lie. My make-over, while awesome, was still a beautiful lie. When Alice asked me what I wanted, that was the first thing to come out of my mouth, and I knew I would never regret it.

"It's fanfuckingtastic Alice."

"I'm glad you think so Bells, let's go through all of your spoils. Tomorrow's your first day of school, and you have to be ready to make Emmett pay."

My mouth dropped. I hadn't told her about Emmett, not that I was fucking him, and not that he had crushed me.

"How—how did you know?" I questioned, completely bewildered.

She tapped her temple, "I'm psychic."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously Bella, I'm not stupid. He's my brother, and you two weren't quiet. I knew the second you told me that you needed a make-over that he fucked up. And that just isn't right. I know we haven't hung out much in the past, but I really feel like you're my best friend. The kids at school think I have ADD, and they don't like to hang out with me. I don't know why. Just because I get excited easily, and I love to give hugs…" She trailed off.

A tear fell from her wide eyes. I moved beside her and wrapped my arms around her lovingly.

"I know what you mean Alice. You're my best friend too."

She looked up at me and sniffled, "Really?"

I laughed, "Why else would I ask you to shop with me?"

She shrugged, "Because I'm the best."

"True, but it was mostly because I trust you."

"Good. You should trust me. Now, let's pick out what you'll be wearing tomorrow."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

After a long debate, and three 'fashion shows' we figured out my first day of school look. I would be wearing a black and white Adicts tee shirt with bright red skinny jeans, tucked into a pair of vintage Doc Martens. I would use black eyeliner, not too much though, and blood red lipstick. I tried everything on and Alice did my make-up.

"Damn." She whispered.

"What's wrong? Do I look like a tool?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. You look like Bella the Man Slayer."

I laughed, "Is that a good thing?"

"Oh yeah. If that doesn't get Emmett to see what a dick he was, then it'll at least get you some hot man ass."

"You are ridiculous, but I love you."

She sighed contentedly, "I know."

She looked at her watch and then gasped, "Crap! I was supposed to get home early to study. Carlisle is going to kill me."

"Relax Alice, I'll take you home."

Alice's other brother Edward had picked up her Porsche because it needed some interior work done. So she had no way to get home.

"Ugh, thanks Bells."

"No problem. You saved me."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

I gulped, "But…Emmett lives there."

She nodded, "Yeah, it'll be good to give him a taste of what's to come. Change into your black and red plaid mini-skirt, keep your Doc's on, and change into your red corset-top."

"Are you sure? Won't I look like a tramp? I've never met anyone in your family, except for you and Emmett."

"They'll love you. Hell maybe you can knock some sexuality into my prude of a brother Edward."

I laughed, "Isn't he dating Miss Virginity Denali?"

She groaned, "Yes. She plays the part of the frigid bitch. I'm pretty sure she's not 'Miss Virginity' though. I've got a feeling she's fucking someone."

"Ooh what a scandal."

She rolled her eyes, "Get dressed and let's go."

We got to her house in less than ten minutes. Heading up to the door we heard 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry blasting. I was suddenly nervous.

Alice must have sensed that because she turned to me, "Don't worry everything is gonna go smoothly. Do you remember the plan?"

I nodded, "Yeah, make this shit hard for him and make him think that everything is all gravy between us."

"Damn straight. Let's get this party started."

She opened the door and told me to wait for her signal.

This was going to be an interesting night.


	6. What Kind of Fuckery is This?

**EmPOV-**

Edward and I sat in my room playing Grand Theft Auto. I was trying to forget about the awful shit I said to Bella. I tried texting her, but it said her number was no longer in service. I mean what the fuck? I just talked to her two days ago. Edward and I were talking about it.

"Seriously though dude, what the fuck? I know I was an asshole, but she gets rid of her number? That's all kinds of fucked up!" I ranted.

Edward shook his head, "Um Emmett, weren't you the one to tell the girl who loved you that you were never in love with her, when you spent months having sex with her?"

I groaned, "You make me sound like such a douche-nozzle."

"You_ are _a douche-nozzle Emmett. Have you spoken with Alice?"

I threw the controller down, "Well fuck my ass and call my Freddy, I completely forgot. Thanks bro!"

He grimaced, "You know that you're all kinds of fucked up right?"

I smiled, "Hell yes I am!"

I bounded out of my room and down to Alice's room. I pounded on the door.

"Alice, Alice bo-balice, banana-fanna, fo-falice, me my mo-malice, ALICE!" I called.

No answer.

"Alice Brandon McCarty, if you don't open this damn door I'm gonna piss excellence all over your Porsche!"

If that didn't get her to open her door, nothing would. She didn't open the door, so I checked the doorknob.

The door swung open. No Alice.

I could've sworn she said she'd be home early, 'cause she had to study. I mentally shrugged and decided to call her.

"Hey Dick-mett." She answered. What the balls? What did I do to her?

"Hey Al-ass." Heh, I was fucking hilarious.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Well we'll be home in like a minute."

"We?"

"Yeah, I'm bringing a friend over for dinner."

"Do I know her?"

I heard giggling, "I'd say so."

"Who is she?"

"M.Y.O.F.B. ball sac."

"Who pissed in your Wheaties?"

"I'll talk to you later."

"What the fu—"She cut me off.

"Kaythanksbye." And then she hung up on me.

What in the mother fucking, donkey raping, corn eating, tittie sucking, shitfuck was that for? Alice rarely swore, and even more so, she rarely called me a name. If she swore and called me a name at the same time, I fucked up.

But what did I do to her? I couldn't think of anything. So I went to the fridge and pulled out the piss 'o' the gods, also known as Mountain Dew and turned on the radio. My song came on, so I started to sing.

"_Hey! You're a crazy bitch. But you fuck so good I'm top of it. When I dream. I'm doin' you all night. Scratches all down my back to keep me right on."_

I was thrusting my hips in the air, being all seductive-like when I heard laughter coming from behind me.

I turned slowly to see Alice standing behind me waving her arm above her head like a lasso.

"Ride-em cow boy! Oh don't stop on my account 'fuck-upcherry'. Our guest would love to see your dance of seduction."

I frowned, "One, fuck you short-shit, two who is our guest of horror?"

She turned around, "Hey you can come in now!" She called.

Oh for the love of all things boner-worthy. In walks hell in a skirt. This hot piece-o-ass was in a teeny-tiny strip of fabric, that she was trying to pass off as a skirt and a skin tight, blood-red corset and delicious come fuck me boots.

I smiled sexily, "Well hello my sexy little vixen," I crooned, "Who may I ask, are you?"

She smiled, "You know exactly who I am."

Son of a pigfucker. Bella.

"Bella?"

"Give the boy a treat. He knows who I am! Whoop-di-fucking-doo." She said sarcastically.

"What the hell happened to you?"

She shrugged, "I've grown-up Emmett." She walked over to me, and placed a hand on my thigh, slowly sliding it upwards. "And I've moved on to bigger, better things."

When she said bigger and better, she squeezed Lil' Emmie.

"Hey-now miss thing, I think you know I'm bigger and better than anything around here."

She smiled wickedly, "I wouldn't go as far as to say that. Mr. McCarty."

I was about to say something back, but Edward walked into the room and stopped dead.

"Oh hey Edward!" Alice chirped.

"Uh…Alice." He gulped, "Who's your friend?"

He looked from Bella to Alice and back to Bella again.

"Oh I forgot you haven't met my best friend. This…is Bella."

His mouth dropped open.

"The Bella?"

Bella smiled, "The one and only Bella Swan." She stuck out her hand, "It's so lovely to meet you Edward. I've heard so much about you from Alice. She says you're her favorite brother."

Bella shot a pointed glance my way, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Um, are you staying for dinner?" Edward asked, politely.

She nodded, "Yes, if that's alright with your parents, Edward. You see Alice and I spent the day together, and my father is down at La Push with his friends, watching some baseball game. Alice was kind enough to invite me to dinner, so I wouldn't have to eat alone."

So this is how she's gonna play it, hot and cold. She's dressed to kill, that was probably for me, but sweet as pie to everyone else.

"I don't know Bells; you said you never wanted to speak to me again."

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not here for _you _Emmett. Alice and I have recently become best friends. It seems we have more in common than I thought. Do you have to be so self-centered?"

"I'm not self-centered; I just wanted to remind you of what you said the other day."

I jumped a little when Alice snarled, my stomach landed in my ass.

"What the fuck was that for pixie?"

Bella interrupted, "Shall I remind you what you said to me the other day?"

My eyes widened as I understood. "Never mind. I don't care if you stay for dinner."

"It wouldn't matter if you did Emmett. She's my friend and I can have her over any time I want." Alice snapped.

"You know what Alice, if you're gonna be a bitch, don't talk to me."

I picked up my Mountain Dew and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So Edward, are you still dating Tanya?" Bella asked sweetly.

Edward got a goofy smile on his face, "Yes we are still involved. She means the world to me."

"That's wonderful. I'm very happy for the both of you. Since I plan on hanging out with Alice a lot, will I get to meet her?"

He nodded vigorously, "I truly hope so. I have a feeling you'll get along."

I snorted, "Yeah, right. Bella and Tanya friends? I'll believe it when I see it."

Bella frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Okay let's compare you both. Tanya—virgin, uber-Christian, mean, and she's a bitch. Bella—not a virgin, I don't know if you're a Christian, usually nice, and usually not a bitch. Although right now the last two are subject to change."

Bella flipped me the bird.

Edward snarled, "How dare you speak about my girlfriend like that. She's never been anything but nice to you!"

"Sorry Eddo but she's kind of a bitch. She really needs to get laid."

"Just because she chooses not to have sex before marriage, does not make her a bitch. It makes her responsible."

"Oh my God Edward. Cut your prudie shit out. Why don't you go fucking knit something? Or I know even better, press wildflowers." I spat.

He frowned muttering something about art is art.

Just then our parents Carlisle and Esme came home.

"Hey C-lizzle. What it is Esme?" I said with a serious look on my face.

Esme looked confused, "What are you saying Emmett?"

Alice cracked up, "Do you know that you sound like you have a disease?"

I flipped her off.

"Emmett McCarty! I raised you better than that! Apologize immediately!"

I mumbled my apologies and turned back to my pop. My beloved Mountain Dew was the only thing not yelling at me.

Esme turned to face Alice, looking back and forth…Alice, Bella, Alice, Bella.

"Alice, who is your friend?" She asked politely, obviously taken aback by Bella's lack of clothing.

"This is Bella. Bella this is Esme."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. McCarty, you have a lovely home." Bella stuck her hand out. But Esme pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so glad that Alice brought a friend home. Please call me Esme."

Esme introduced Bella to Carlisle, who excused himself, saying he had some last minute work to do, but that he would be back down when dinner was ready.

I needed to get out of this hell-hole. Bella was making friends with my entire family. But I didn't know where to go. JASPER! That's it! I'd go to Jasper's and hang out. He was always up for some bro-time; hopefully he'd gotten over his aversion to me and was down. So, I picked up my phone and called him.

"Jazz-a-rino!" I bellowed when he answered the phone.

"Yeah?" He asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Dude, Bella's here. Apparently she's bff's with Alice. And she's staying for dinner. Help me."

He sighed, "I'll be right over."

"No Jazz, I was gonna—"He had already hung up.

Oh cockballs. This night was just gonna get even worse. Whenever Alice and Jasper were together, they spent their time giggling and staring into each others eyes. So I'd probably be left out completely. Edward was getting along with Bella, Alice loved her, and Jazz thought she was the shit. So I get to sit all by myself with my thumb up my ass.

Not ten minutes later Jasper arrived, completely ignoring me, saying hello to Esme and made his way to Alice and Bella.

Alice squealed when she saw him, quickly jumping up and into his arms.

"Jazz." She whispered.

"Alice…" He murmured in response.

I gagged.

Alice got down and Jasper gave Bella a quick hug.

"It's good to see you Bells."

"You too Jasper."

He smiled, "Why is it that Alice and Emmett knew you were here before I did?"

She laughed, "Well, Alice is my best friend…and Emmett…uh…never mind."

He nodded not questioning her further, which I was grateful for.

Jasper and Alice settled onto the couch, and began whispering to each other. I averted my eyes, feeling like I intruded on something not meant for my eyes. When I looked up again, Bella was gone from Alice's side. I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

Fuck. Not good.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Um…hey."

She smiled, "Look. We need to talk."

I nodded.

"Okay, since you're being all quiet for once, I'll take control."

Fuck, fuckity fuckballs. New Bella was turnin' me on. I couldn't respond.

"Wanna go for a drive before dinner? So that we can hash this bullshit out?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

We made our way for the front door; she turned back and threw a wink at Alice, who nodded. What the hell?

We took her car. Mostly because I wanted to be in it again, and because I thought it might be the last time I would have a chance to be in it.

She turned on the stereo and loud music screamed at me. Bella was into the Smiths and the Cure…not whatever the hell this was.

"Who the fuck is this?" I asked.

"Nine Inch Nails." She answered, giving me a look, telling me that I should know who they are.

I took a moment to listen to the lyrics, maybe I just didn't know this song and I couldn't remember the name of the band.

'_I wanna fuck you like an animal. _

_I wanna feel you from the inside._

_I wanna fuck you like an animal._

_My whole existence is flawed._

_You get me closer to god.'_

I reached my hand down to change the cd and she slapped it away.

"What?" I asked confused, there could be no way that she _wanted _this music.

"Driver picks the music; shot-gun shuts his cakehole."

"Since when do you listen to this crap?"

She shrugged. I had only realized that she had been driving when she pulled the car into park.

Bella turned to me.

"I want to apologize." She said softly.

"What?" I asked lamely.

"You heard me. I feel like shit. We were friends before all of this, and I don't want to lose that."

"I should really be the one sayin' sorry here, Bells. I didn't mean to yell at ya like that. You just caught me off guard."

She shook her head, and her new short hair playfully slapped her face. "Yeah, let's not go into all of that. I just wanted to let you know, that I'm happy for you. And that I'll be on my best behavior."

She smiled.

"Uh…okay."

She stuck out her hand, "Friends again?"

I took it, "Most definitely."

"Good. I'm glad we got this straight. Let's head back."

"Kay."

Truth be told I was a little scared of her. I thought she might've had some sort of personality disorder. We headed back home and just as quickly as we had left, we were back at my house. Get ready for awkward dinner 101.

**BPOV-**

He totally bought it…sucker.


	7. Awkward Dinner

**EPOV-**

I suddenly knew why Jasper was upset with Emmett and why Emmett was being so hard on himself. The answer was so simple and so complicated at the same time…Bella. Her name meant beautiful, and yet…it did her no justice. I kept finding myself staring at her…in that tight red shirt and pitiful excuse for a skirt. I had to remind myself that I had a girlfriend…for whom I…cared for. But Bella…was a horse of a different color. Forgive my Wizard of Oz reference.

Bella sauntered out of the house with Emmett following. Hadn't he told me that he ended their sexual relationship? Because the way he was staring at her…made it seem like it wasn't finished just yet. I found myself outrageously jealous. But I had no right to be. She wasn't my girlfriend. I had someone. Tanya and I…well, we had the same ideals.

One look at Bella and I knew that she was on the promiscuous side. Not slutty, but not pure like my Tanya. I shuddered. I should've invited Tanya over. If word gets back to her that I was having a family dinner with Jasper and Emmett and a girl that was barely dressed…let's just say things would not be pretty.

Tanya had a wicked temper. On our one month anniversary I bought her flowers. I guess she expected jewelry. She stuffed the flowers in the garbage disposal and flicked it on, then proceeded to scratch my car. She was my first and only girlfriend, so I forgave her. Even though, now that I thought about it, she never actually apologized. I picked up my phone to call Tanya.

She answered the phone on the second ring.

"What do you need Edward?" She asked annoyed.

"Um, my family is having dinner together tonight, Jasper's here, and Emmett's friend Bella is here. So I thought I would invite you over as well."

"Well that was nice of you Edward, sadly I have other plans."

That was absolutely not like her, "Oh? With whom?"

I heard her sigh, "It's really none of your business Edward. Why are you being so clingy?"

Clingy? Me? No I wasn't being clingy; I thought I was being sweet.

"Sorry to have bothered you love; I'll leave you to your plans."

"Fine. Talk to you tomorrow."

For the second time, she hung up on me. There was definitely something wrong with her. And I would get to the bottom of it.

Just then Bella and Emmett came back in. No post-coital glow, so it was safe to say that there was no sex involved.

They went to sit with Alice and Jasper. I felt like the odd man out so I went over.

I sat down, still rattled about what had just happened with Tanya. Of course Alice noticed.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Huh? Nothing Alice."

She narrowed her eyes, "Wrong. I know you, and you're sulking. What is wrong?"

Damn. I couldn't fool her.

"Tanya."

She giggled," Oh, that's all. I thought it may be something important."

"Alice! Something really strange is happening. And I feel like she's punishing me."

Her eyes widened with concern, "Okay I'm sorry Edward. Tell me what happened?"

I sighed heavily, "I called her yesterday, and she answered it extremely forcefully, swearing even. Which as you know is not like her…" Alice cut me off.

She put her hand to her forehead, "Heaven forbid, Lil' miss virginity swears. I do declare Mr. Beauregard!"

"Alice…" I warned.

"Sorry, sorry. Please continue."

"Alright. Well, she sounded…odd. She said she was studying anatomy. But to my knowledge, she doesn't take anatomy. She was pretty harsh. And then I got off the phone with her several minutes ago, to invite her to dinner. She told me that I was being clingy. Both times she hung up on me."

I looked up to catch Bella staring at me, pain washing over her face, her eyes brimming with tears. I had the overwhelming urge to hold her and wipe her tears away.

"Edward…"Alice said warily, "I think that Tanya may be…"

My eyes filled with rage, "May be what Alice?!"

She lowered her head, and her voice was barely above a whisper, "…cheating on you."

I was shocked, "How? She couldn't possibly. We're saving ourselves until marriage."

Jasper spoke, "Edward, has she ever asked for sex?"

I was about to say no, but that would've been a lie. "Yes."

"How much?" He asked.

"Well, when we first started dating, she didn't But after a few months, she made 'the moves' on me." Emmett started to laugh and told me that I sounded like a grandpa.

I ignored him, "So I told her that I wanted to wait until marriage. She complained for a few weeks, but then abruptly stopped, and she told me that she too wanted to wait for marriage. She must have realized that waiting was too important to me. She barely kisses me. She's a naturally good woman."

Emmett rolled his eyes. And Alice had a sad look on her face that said she may know something…something that she wasn't sure I could handle.

"She isn't cheating on me. She…cares for me."

"Notice how you always say 'cares', not love." Bella pointed out quietly.

I turned to her, wanting to be furious. How dare she!? She didn't even know me. But looking at her deep brown eyes, the anger once boiling in my blood, sizzled away.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Esme called, saving me from this disconcerting conversation.

I silently rose and took my place at the dinner table. Emmett sat across from me, and next to Alice. My parents sat at opposite sides of the table, as usual, so that they may see and hear all that is to be seen and heard. I was staring at my glass of water when I heard someone sit down next to me. At first I thought it was Jasper, but he was sitting on the other side of Emmett. That left one person…Bella. Suddenly my senses were on overdrive. I felt like a thirteen year old boy going through puberty. I was hyperaware of her next to me.

Esme broke through the obvious tension by speaking to Bella.

"Why is it that we've never had you over before Bella, dear?"

"Well Esme, I usually only come to Forks for the summers, and I used to hang out only with Emmett and Jasper, we share a love of cars. But recently Alice helped me through a very tough personal situation. And I could never repay for her help. She's the nicest person I know."

Esme wiped a tear, obviously glad that Alice had made a friend. She then turned her attention to Emmett.

"Emmett, why didn't you invite Rosalie?"

Bella grimaced, and Emmett dropped his fork. "Uh…well, Rose and I had a little…argument."

Esme frowned, "I hope you make up with her, she's a lovely young lady."

I stifled a laugh, pretending that I was coughing. The rest of dinner went smoothly although I noticed Bella acting strangely.

We were eating spaghetti and every time Bella raised the fork to her mouth she would lick at the pasta seductively, all the while making eye contact with Emmett. After each bite she would lick her lips. I myself had to bite back a groan.

What was going on with me? I was never, ever like this. I was always a perfect gentleman. But watching Bella eat made me want to throw her onto the table and fuck her senseless, in front of my family.

I excused myself early. I went to shake Bella's hand, letting her know it was very nice to meet her, when she pulled me into a hug.

"It was lovely to meet you Edward," she purred in my ear, "I really hope that I'll be seeing more of you."

She rendered me speechless. I was only able to nod feebly and walk swiftly to my room. This woman was the she-devil. I needed to see Tanya as quickly as possible. But with her strange behavior, who knew how long I'd have to wait.

I locked my door and threw myself onto my bed. I knew she had felt my dick rubbing against her. It wasn't my fault. That Bella...she would be the death of me. She wasn't even barely touching or talking to me, and I was hard as a rock. I was going to have to alleviate that problem. So I started to rub one out, fantasizing as I normally did.

I released my impressive length (if I do say so myself, and I do) and delved into fantasy world. As I said it started off the way it always did. It was Tanya and my wedding night. She says how she can't wait to taste me, and gets down on all fours. But before she began the room swirled and I couldn't see Tanya anymore. I was back in my bedroom, sitting on my couch and Bella was kneeling before me.

"It was never Emmett I wanted. It was you Edward. I need you Edward." She whispered.

And then she dove onto my cock, taking as much of it in her mouth as possible, her small hands played with my balls.

It didn't take very long, soon I was exploding, in the most earth-shattering orgasm I had ever had. Whoa. That had _never_ happened before. I had never fantasized about anyone other than Tanya, and it had always been on our wedding night. This felt wrong morally. But I was so turned on, I went to take a cold shower and wash away the mental images of Bella devouring my cock.

**BPOV-**

Ah, Edward. He was a monkey wrench thrown into my plan. I knew that Emmett was hot, but I had no idea that he was related to my own personal version of Adonis. Edward had god written all over him. From the way he got flustered when I touched his arm, to the way the anger coursed through him when Emmett made lewd remarks about his 'girlfriend'.

It seemed like I would have more planning to do. Of course 'Operation Filth' was my number one priority. But I needed Edward. Marriage my ass. He would be mine. He was too beautiful not to be mine.

I knew he was attracted to me. I saw the looks on his face when I was teasing Emmett with the pasta. I could feel his hard-on when I hugged him good-night. There was no doubt in my filthy little mind that he wanted me. But how was I going to convince him that I was good for him. He was all about his pure-virgin girlfriend.

That's when it struck me. He said Tanya was studying anatomy…how fucking naive could he be? Anatomy? Whose anatomy was she studying? Alice did say she thought she was fucking somebody. This means I'd have to do some detective work. I'd have to befriend this bitch. Which from what Edward says about her might be hard to do, in lieu of new Bella. But I was positive it could be done.

No matter what I looked like on the outside, I can be fucking sweet as blueberry pie if I want to. And I would. I would get her to spill her dirtiest secrets to me…or should I say secretions. And then Emmett would be lusting after me, only for me to turn him down. And Edward would be fucking me. It's a win-win situation.

What could possibly go wrong?


	8. Hot and Cold

**EmPOV-**

What in the holy mother of fuck? I never ever wanted to eat pasta again. Not if every time I swallowed a noodle I got hard. Bella _knew _she gave fantastic head, and she _knew _that suckling at her food that way would get me hot and heavy. Was she sent here to fucking torture me? I couldn't even have sex with my girlfriend. Needless to say, I was frustrated beyond all reason.

Something was up, and I felt like I was the only one not in on it. Although Prude-ward was most likely clueless. He spent the night bitching and whining and weeping over his precious girlfriend. Who really gives a flying shit if she swore? Maybe Edward was annoying the living fuck out of her. He's been known to do that.

The fucking weirdest thing of all is that Bella seemed to be hitting on Edward. And he seemed to like it. Was I being punked? I looked around the corners of the room for a camera and Ashton Kutcher. No such luck.

My bro's hot and all, but with me sitting right there…I just didn't get it. And Edward seemed to be responding to her advances. He was definitely sporting wood when he ran away to brood in his room.

What the fuck kind of spell had Bella put on my family? I mean she was always dtf, (down to fuck), but she was never this cavalier about it.

I went to my place early that night, not bothering to say goodbye to Bella, or goodnight to my family. I figured I'd give Rose a call and give her the down-low. But first I'd have to put on my guilty pleasure music, to give me brass balls.

Soon the crooning New Jersey voice of Billy Joel was surrounding my room and I was shaking my ass. Thank god for living in your own apartment. I was singing and dancing to Uptown Girl when my phone began to ring. It was Rose.

"Hi Rosie." I answered nervously.

"Hello Emmett." Ohfuckshit. She's still pissed.

"What's up babe?"

"I figured I'd give you a chance to explain yourself before school tomorrow."

"Okay…umm…"

"Spit it out Emmett."

"Fine. Bella and I used to; uh…date, casually last summer. I ended it with her. She thought we were still going on."

"Oh…then what's got you so nervous?"

"She moved in with the Chief, so she'll be going to school with us now."

"Ah, I see. I know what to do."

I was confused, "And what's that Rosalie?"

"I'm gonna make sure she knows that you're _my _man. And that she's not to touch."

"Rose, I love it when you talk that way."

"I know you do baby. Emmett…?"

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you…"she trailed off suggestively.

"And you know I've missed you Rosalie."

She giggled, "Do you think I can sneak in tonight?"

I thought for a minute. That would get rid of the wood I've been sporting since Bella left. And I do love her. That's a definite ten-four.

"Fuck yes you can."

"Alright sweet-heart. I'll be there in two minutes."

"But you live ten minutes away?" I questioned.

"Shut up Emmett and open your door for me."

I shut the phone and opened my door, and standing in front of me was Rose wearing a black trench coat and red high heels.

"How…?" She put her finger on my lips and guided me to my couch.

"I was planning on forgiving you anyway Emmett. Nobody would walk away from this." She motioned to herself.

I nodded, not being able to speak.

"Now let's get somethings straight, okay?"

"Okay."

"This is make-up sex Emmett. There will be no foreplay whatsoever. It'll be hard and fast and dirty. And then I'm going home to get ready for school tomorrow. Got it?"

If my boner could get any bigger…it just did.

"Yep. Sounds great." I said my voice coarse with lust.

She slowly united her black trench coat, showing me that she had nothing on underneath…that is except for her red shoes.

"Rosie…" I asked hoarsely.

"Yes baby?"

"Leave the shoes on."

She winked, "Planning on it."

Thank god Rose was on the pill, because I was not wasting time with a rubber. I ripped my clothes off as fast as I possibly could.

She giggled, "Somebody's missed me."

"I thought this was gonna be fast?" I asked tempting her.

She pushed me on back on the couch, and straddled my lap. She began to tease me with her center swirling it around my cock, making my eyes roll back into my head. Then without warning she plunged down, impaling herself on me. We simultaneously groaned.

She started to roll her hips setting a pace that was easy for me to follow. I wanted more pounding so I picked her up, my cock still buried deep inside her core and slammed her against my wall.

"Gah! Hard Emmett! Fuck me hard!" She growled.

Being the awesome dude that I am I pounded as hard as I possibly could. She was mewling and pinching her nipples. I felt myself getting close.

"Rose…ungh…I'm gonna…fuck…cum."

"Ugh, me…too, baby…" she panted.

I thrust my hand down between us and pinched her clit, rolling it between my thumb and forefinger, causing her to cry out, and her walls to clamp down on me. She was milking me for all I was worth, pulling me into a mind blowing orgasm.

I slid out of her and she unwrapped her legs from my waist. I went to sit on the couch, while she put her coat back on.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I told you, I have to go get ready for school."

"Oh…"

"Bye Emmett. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh and Rose?"

She turned her hand still on the door, "Yes Em?"

I smiled wickedly, "Can we fight again soon?"

She laughed, "Most definitely."

With that she left. I was absolutely satisfied, and felt confident that I could handle whatever Bella was planning. I could do this…hands fucking down. I'm Emmett Motherfucking McCarty; bring it on Bella….on

**BPOV-**

I woke up the next morning refreshed and ready for Operation Filth to truly begin. It was only five am, and I didn't have to leave until six-forty so I decided that a long leisurely shower was in need. I slowly lathered my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, the kind that drove Emmett wild, and began to shave my legs with my freesia shaving cream.

Eventually the water turned cold, so I unenthusiastically stepped out. After drying my body and wrapping my hair in a towel, I made my way to my room, so that I could put on my second 'new Bella' look.

I searched my room for my new bra and panties set, black lace, perfect for seduction purposes, and confidence. I slipped my Adicts tee on, and grabbed a pair of scissors. I made a tiny slit down the front, just so that my cleavage would stick out a little. Why bother with a push-up bra if nobody's going to see the girls? My red skinny jeans fit me like a glove, but I just didn't feel like wearing my Doc's, after all Emmett had seen them on me last night. So I went with a pair of black chucks, a staple shoe. Everyone should own at least one pair of chucks.

I quickly dried and straightened my hair and put my make-up on, but I still had twenty minutes until I needed to leave. I decided to text Alice to ask her if she needed a ride. I wouldn't get out of the car and it would leave Emmett…and hopefully Edward wanting to see me…badly.

I whipped out my new MotoQ and began texting.

_A-_

_Wanna a ride to school?_

_B._

Her response was instant.

_B-_

_Hell yes! You're a friggen genius, you know that? Always leave 'em wanting more._

_A._

I laughed as I read her text; she could read me like a book.

_A-_

_You know it babe! I'll be there in five minutes. Be ready._

_B._

She didn't respond, but I knew it was because she had to finish getting ready. If I knew Alice, and I was pretty sure that I did, she wouldn't leave her house without looking perfect.

I grabbed a strawberry pop-tart and my Listerine pocket-pack strips, and left the house.

Alice was standing outside waiting for me. She knew that Emmett would wonder who was giving her a ride (Edward normally drove the both of them), and sure enough I could see Emmett peeking through his apartment window.

'_Lick it up baby, .up.'_ I thought fiendishly.

"Hey!" Alice said opening the car door.

"Hey yourself, don't you look hot." I said casually.

Alice was dressed in an emerald green, sweetheart neck, blouse, with a black pencil skirt and emerald green pumps. She was impeccable as ever. A gold heart-shaped locket hung from 'round her neck.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to her locket.

She blushed, "Oh…it's a gift from Jasper. Our one year anniversary was last week."

"Awe Alice! Congrats!"

She smiled a mega-watt smile, "You know…I think he may be the one for me."

My mouth dropped, "You mean…like marriage and whatnot?"

She nodded, "I know we're young, but I can't imagine my life without him. I've loved him since he became friends with Emmett."

"You're very lucky." I said in a small voice.

"I know…but Bells, you'll find someone. And I have a feeling it'll happen soon."

I laughed, "Oh you and your 'feelings'."

She shrugged, "Are we ever gonna get to school?"

"Shit I totally forgot."

I slammed down on my gas pedal, knowing I wouldn't get pulled over. I was the damned Police Chief's daughter, and I was the only one in town with a car like this. They wouldn't dare try.

We made it to school in less than ten minutes. I made sure that 'Big Poppa' was blasting from my stereo as I exited the car, knowing that it was one of Emmett's 'songs'. I parked right next to Edward's Volvo. The windows were down and the music was blaring. Both guys stood staring in shock. I shut off the car and Alice and I got out. She ran over to Jasper, who was a few cars down, leaning on his Ducati.

I shook my hair out and looked over at Edward and Emmett, both of whose mouths were agape and winked. I walked over to Edward and put my finger under his jaw, pulling it closed.

"Cat got your tongue?" I asked.

"Uh…nice car?" Edward squeaked. He fucking squeaked.

"Yeah I know. Well, I'll see you around. Who knows maybe we'll have a class or two together."

He nodded.

"I hope we do Edward. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to."

I walked away, not saying a word to Emmett, and making a show by swaying my hips dramatically. Alice and Jasper were soon at my side.

"A bit overdramatic, huh Bells?" Jasper asked.

I shot Alice a wary look, "I have no idea what you're talking about Jazz."

He chuckled, "Alice filled me in Bella. I think he totally deserves it. He fucking ignored me all last summer, and we almost didn't become friends because of him."

I nodded, "True, but I was with him of my own volition. We can't place that much blame on him."

Alice giggled, "Sure we can. At least until he truly realizes what he's done."

By that time we had reached the front doors. We said our goodbyes, I had to go to the office and get my schedule. I made sure to do so quickly so that I wouldn't be late. It was my first day after all. I had English Literature 4 first period, in building three. So I gathered my papers, and made my way.

'_Here goes nothing' _I thought sullenly.

With little trouble I found building three, and my classroom was the third on the left. I hesitated before opening the door. I was never good with first impressions. One way or another I embarrassed myself.

'_Not anymore. That was the old Bella. You're the new Bella. Time to fucking rage!'_

I opened the door and stepped in the room, the dull chatter that was going on when I entered abruptly stopped. Twenty-five heads turned to stare at me. Most were of the male persuasion, and I could see their eyes alight with the thought of a new piece of ass.

'_Dream on dip-shits.'_

The teacher Mr. Gliozzi was staring me up and down. He signed a slip of paper for me and directed me to an empty seat, next to a boy with way too much hair gel in his hair.

I sat and placed my Volcom bag on the ground. I took out a notebook and pen and started looking over the requirements for the class. It looked like it would be an easy semester. I'd read all of the books we were to read, so I could probably use this class to catch up on homework that I didn't do the night before. I was deep in thought when an annoying voice interrupted me.

"Hey there, beautiful."

I turned, to glare at the intruding voice, "Hello."

"I'm Mike."

I nodded, "Okay."

He seemed shocked that I wasn't drooling over him. If I had to guess, he was the town man-whore.

"And you are…?" He hedged.

"Out of your league." I answered tersely.

"Whatever."

He turned back around and some of the grease from his head splashed my hand.

I tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Can you please use less shit in your hair. You're ruining my skin and probably the environment. It doesn't make you look cool. It kinda looks like you don't shower."

His mouth fell open.

"I…urgh…you…" He spluttered angrily.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'thank you'. And really it isn't a big deal. When it comes to the environment, I'm all about helping out. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to actually hear what this wind-bag is trying to say." I motioned to the teacher and went back to doodling on my notebook.

The first three periods went relatively quickly. Anytime I saw that Mike guy in the hall, he would turn beet red and mutter stuff to his friends. I giggled inwardly.

My next class was biology, which I figured would be easy, I was in AP Bio 4 back in Phoenix, so no worries.

I walked into the class gave my papers to the teacher and looked around for an empty seat.

It must've been my lucky day, because the only available seat was next to Edward McCarty. I did a happy dance on the inside.

I tried to be sexy as I walked towards him, but unfortunately I tripped over somebody's backpack and stumbled right into his desk.

I blushed fervently, "I'm so sorry Edward."

He smiled sweetly, "It's alright. It's not like you did it on purpose."

And then he did something that made my blood boil and heat pool in my core…he laughed.

Now don't think I'm some fucked up chick that gets her jollies out of a dude giggling. His laugh was…sin. His voice dropped an octave when he laughed, and became smooth like velvet.

"Are you okay?" He asked, making me realizing that I had gotten lost in his emerald green eyes.

"Uh…yeah. It's all gravy." I said, laughing humorlessly. I'm such a dork.

"It's all gravy?" He asked, with a crooked grin.

I smiled, "Yeah. It's something I say. You know, instead of saying, 'it's all good' or 'I'm good', I say; 'it's all gravy'."

He laughed, "Huh. I've never heard that before…I like it."

'_I know several things you'd like big boy…"_ I thought.

I picked myself up and sat down on the stool. The teacher, who I hadn't been paying attention to, decided to call on me."

"Isabella?" He asked, an annoyed tone coloring his voice.

"Yes Mr. Howell?" I simpered.

"Is there something that you'd like to share with the class?" He was frowning.

"Please, call me Bella." I purred, the sides of Mr. Howell's lips twitched.

"Well, what do you have to say?"

"Actually Sir…it's not something I'd like to share with the class…it's sort of…personal."

He cocked an eyebrow, "How so?"

I tried to think of the dirtiest things I possibly could so that I would blush.

"It's a…feminine issue."

He became flustered.

"Um, well…do you need to see the nurse?"

"No."

"Why were you speaking to Mr. McCarty about your…issue?"

Shit. I hadn't thought this through.

"Um…I dropped something when I fell and he picked it up, being the gentleman that he is."

"Oh. Okay. Class, let's get back to our lesson."

When I had my things settled, and was taking notes, a piece of paper was slipped in front of me.

_What was that all about? Why not tell him the truth?_

I looked over at Edward who was diligently taking notes. So I wrote back.

_**He was trying to embarrass me. I figured why not embarrass him right back. **__****___

I passed the note back to him, and he stared at it and smiled.

_I guess I can see your logic. Thanks for saying that I'm a gentleman._

I stifled a giggle.

_**Why no problem. You are a gentleman Edward. And Tanya is a very lucky girl.**_

When he read my note his brow furrowed.

_Have you seen her today?_

I looked at the note and was confused.

_**Um…no. I've never met her. Why?**_

He scribbled something and threw it back at me.

_Well I usually see her a few times throughout the day, and I haven't seen her yet._

Ah…he was worried about his skanky girlfriend.

_**I'm sure you'll see her at lunch. Don't worry.**_

He read the note and smiled.

_Yes, you're probably right. And since you're such good friends with Alice, I'll be seeing you at lunch as well._

My heart thumped as I carefully read his words.

_**Oh really? Why is that??**_

_I sit with Alice._

I was going to write something back, but Mr. Howell began to walk up and down the isles. So I threw the note in my bag and pretended like I was paying attention.

Sooner than I would have liked it, the bell rang.

Edward stopped me before I could leave.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Shall we what?"

"Go to lunch…" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh right. I'm sorry; I was off in la-la land."

He laughed, "You seem to be there a lot."

I flipped him the bird.

"Hey. That wasn't very lady like."

It was my turn to laugh, "Come on, Mr. Gentleman. Let's get some food."

And with that he walked me to lunch. Assuring me that I'd just _love _Tanya. I knew that I wouldn't. But I sucked up my worries and walked with him into the cafeteria.


	9. Tanya

**EPOV-**

I was fraught with worry all day. Tanya always met me in the morning and I would walk her to her first class. She was a no show. I met her halfway through the day because we had classes next to each other. Again I didn't see her. I was beginning to think she transferred schools.

I thought that I would be in a foul mood my entire day. Especially going into my biology class. That class is without a doubt the most boring class I have to endure. And I truly was in no mood to listen to my inferior teacher drone on about things, he knew little about.

I was all set to tune him out when in walks Bella Swan. The star of my recent dreams. She sauntered into the class and my mood was immediately alleviated.

The class went by faster than it ever had before. She even reassured me that I would see Tanya at lunch, and being the nice guy that I am, I invited her to sit with us.

I kept sneaking sideways glances at Bella, and every time I'd look, she was staring at me. We made our way into the cafeteria and my eyes went on an immediate hunt for Tanya. Low and behold there she was, sitting next to Rosalie, talking about who knows what.

I felt better and worse at the same time. Better because I would be able to sit with and speak with my girlfriend, and worse because I would have to pay way less attention to Bella. And right now, I wanted to shower her with my attention.

I ushered Bella to our table and she took a seat next to Alice. I of course went to sit next to Tanya.

"Hello, love." I said softly.

"Oh hi Eddie!" She squealed, even though she knew that I hated nicknames.

I snuck a glance at Bella who was staring at the table and frowning.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked, pouting.

"Me? I was looking for you everywhere."

She scowled, "I was right where I always was Edward. Maybe you were preoccupied. Rose was telling me about how you had dinner last night with the new girl."

I shook my head, "No. She is a friend of Alice's and Emmett's and she was invited to dinner with my family. _We _did not have dinner together. If you remember, I invited you along."

She smiled sheepishly, "Are you angry with me Eddie?"

I sighed heavily. Truthfully, yes I was. She was making me seem crazy. But I would never tell her that.

"No, how could I be?"

I leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She giggled softly, reminding me why I cared for her.

In that instant, Bella shoved away from the table, got up and sat in a chair across from Tanya.

"Hi, I'm Bella. You must be Tanya." She stuck her hand out, and Tanya took it gingerly.

"Yes…I am Tanya." She said nervously.

"I've heard tons about you, and I think we'd get along great."

Tanya raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Really?"

"Oh yes. Is there any chance you'd like to come shopping with Alice and I after school?"

"Shopping?" Tanya asked, her eyes glazed over, and I knew she would say yes. "When and where?"

"Well we're leaving for Port Angeles around four, we figured we'd do some shopping and then head home.

"That sounds great." Tanya purred.

They continued on this way for the rest of the lunch period. I was an innocent bystander. Something wasn't right. Tanya and Bella were polar opposites. And I was ill at ease. But who was I to complain if Bella and Tanya wanted to become friends.

"So how long have you and Edward been dating?" Bella asked, bringing me back to reality.

Tanya blushed, "Um…a while."

Anger boiled in my blood. "Almost a year." I answered.

Bella nodded. "Oh I can tell."

Tanya smiled, "So Bella, have you seen any guys you want here?"

Bella laughed, "Well I've had one of the guys around here, and that was a bust. The only other guy I saw that I find attractive has a girlfriend."

Tanya giggled, "I'm sure you can fix that Bella. I can see the way the guys around here are staring at you. I'll bet by the end of the month you'll have that guy eating out of the palm of your hand."

Bella looked up from under her lashes and stared at me. "You think so?"

Tanya nodded, "Oh yes. You know Bella, I think you're right about us becoming friends."

Bella grinned, but it seemed off, somehow, malicious. "I'm usually right."

Just then the chair beside Bella was being pulled out, I glanced up and immediately wished I hadn't.

Jacob Black was sitting down beside Bella, glaring at me and simultaneously making goo-goo eyes at Bella.

"Hi." He said turning to face Bella.

She seemed like she was about to tell him to take a hike, until she looked up. She immediately smiled.

"Hi there." She cooed. I was becoming angrier by the minute.

"I'm Jacob Black, but please, call me Jake."

She giggled, "I'm Bella Swan."

"Ah, Charlie's daughter."

She frowned, "Yeah, that's me. But I don't usually go by Charlie's daughter."

'_Good, she's not going to put up with his bullshit either.' _I thought

"No, of course not."

"Aren't you Billy's son?" Bella asked.

He laughed, "Yeah, but I don't usually go by Billy's son."

They both laughed together, I scowled.

"Wait, shouldn't you go to the school in La Push then?" She asked.

"I used to go there, but I got kicked out. Now I go here."

She smiled sweetly, "I'm glad."

He winked at her, "So what are you doing tonight Charlie's daughter?"

"I'm going shopping after school, but nothing later on, Billy's son."

"We're having a bon fire down on the rez, you should come."

"Oh should I?"

"Most definitely."

"Can I bring a friend?"

He hesitated, "Depends on what friend…"

She giggled, "Alice, of course."

He smile brightly, "Oh. Yeah bring her."

She turned her head down the table, "Alice!" She called.

"What Bells?" Alice answered.

"Wanna go to a party tonight?"

Alice giggled and clapped her hands together, "Hell yeah!"

Bella turned back to Jacob, "Looks like I do have plans tonight."

"Sweet. I guess I'll see you nine then."

"Guess so."

"See ya, Charlie's daughter."

"Peace, Billy's son."

When he had gone I turned to Bella, "You really shouldn't go tonight." I warned.

She frowned, "Oh really? And why shouldn't I?"

"I don't trust him. He's a dangerous guy."

"He's harmless." She retorted.

"Oh really? And how would you know this? You just met him."

"Don't be a buzz-kill Edward."

She pulled out a flask, unscrewed the top and took a sip.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"A little Hennessy goes a long way." She giggled.

I stood up quickly knocking my chair to the ground, "I have to go. Tanya, I'll see you after school, right?"

Tanya just nodded and I got up and walked away. I had to get as far away from Bella as possible. She was sent from my own personal hell to destroy me. She was everything I ever fantasized about, but I shouldn't have those thoughts, I am a gentleman.

I stomped outside and got into my car, I was about to listen to some Vivaldi, but I decided on some Three Days Grace…nothing says angry like Three Days Grace. I lost myself in the music. Soon I was screaming the chorus right along with Adam Gontier.

'_I hate everything about you, why do I love you!'_

I stopped dead. The song…was describing so much of what I was feeling. But I didn't love Bella. I barely knew her. I had a girlfriend, who I…cared for. I needed to get away for a few days. I'll tell Carlisle and Esme that I feel like I'm becoming depressed and I'll go stay with my aunt Carmen and uncle Eleazar. I had to get away.

**BPOV-**

I had no idea what I had done to offend Edward so much…I didn't think I had crossed any lines. But then again, I don't know him very well.

_Mental note: find out all about Edward from Alice._

Tanya stared at me bewildered, obviously she didn't know what was wrong.

"I can't believe he just did that to me! His girlfriend? Who does he think he is?" She fumed.

I shrugged, "Maybe it's the first day of his man-period."

She giggled, "You know, I thought that I was going to hate you."

I was a tad shocked. I didn't like her, but what had I done to make her want to hate me?

"Oh?" I said, trying to sound nonchalant, "Why is that?"

"Because Rose said that you were a boyfriend stealing whore.", she said, as if it were painfully obvious.

I furrowed my brow, "And who is this Rose, and what the fuck is her problem?"

I guess my voice must've been getting louder because Alice rushed to my side, and began to whisper in my ear.

"Rose is Emmett's girlfriend, Bella. She knows about your past with Emmett…and she's not happy."

I smiled wickedly, "Thanks Alice."

She winked and went back to Jasper's side. Unfortunately for me, Rose and Emmett weren't in my lunch, so I wouldn't have the chance to fuck with them…yet.

The bell rang and Alice walked along side me to my next class, which just happened to be Honors European and Russian history, a class I was sure to love. I just happen to be a closet history buff.

"What the hell was that about Alice?" I asked, more than slightly annoyed.

"I have no clue. We all know Edward's a prude, but he looked like he wanted to kill someone."

"No shit Sherlock."

She frowned at me, "Well aren't you in a lovely mood. I thought this was phase one of your dastardly plan."

I reciprocated the frown, "It was _supposed_ to be, but I haven't seen Emmett all god damn day. Or his bitchy girlfriend. I was hoping they'd be in our lunch."

Alice shrugged, "They have it the period before we do."

She was silent for several moments until she saw me stop outside my next class.

"Holy shit! You're in Honors European and Russian history?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Um, yeah. What's your damage?"

"You'll just have to walk right in and see."

"Alice, if I didn't love you, I'd think you were seriously delusional."

She giggled, "You know I am, and that's the reason you love me. Now get to fucking class, you'll be late." She said in a sing-song voice, and skipped away from me.

"Fuckin' speed-riddled pixie." I muttered.

I opened the door and walked up to the teacher, Mr. Maddox. He absentmindedly pointed me to a seat in the third row. Without glancing around, I took my seat and grabbed a notebook and pen.

"Well fuck me sideways, look who it is." Boomed a loud voice.

I turned my head to the left and who was sitting there but Emmett.

"Is this her Em?" A voice on my right said.

I turned to see who was talking about me and was face to face with Aphrodite incarnate. Fucking Rosalie, I knew it. This must be her.

"Hi, I'm Bella, you must be Rosalie." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh I know who you are." The vapid blonde hissed.

"Super. So I assume you know I fucked your man."

Her lovely face turned sinister, "Oh I know that too, I _made love_ with him last night. Have you ever made love Bella? Or are you only capable of 'fucking'?"

"Excuse me Barbie, but I fear that if I keep looking at you my IQ will drop, and I won't be able to get into college. So you'll have to keep your bullshit to yourself."

Barbarella Jr. spluttered angrily and went back to whatever she was doing, most likely filing her nails or brushing her hair. I turned my attention to Emmett.

"How are you today Emmett?" I asked kindly.

"Look Bella, you can't just talk to my girlfriend like that and expect me to be nice you. That shit's all kinds of fucked up."

I pouted, "I'm sorry Em, I won't do it again." I fluttered my eyelashes and he smiled.

He sighed heavily, "I'm good Bells, how are you?"

"Eh, can't complain. I'm going to a party tonight?"

"No fucking way, there isn't a party I don't know about, or go to."

"Oh yes fucking way Mr. McCarty, down at La Push."

He scowled, "Oh. It's not worth it don't waste your time."

"Why wouldn't I go, I was personally invited by Jacob, he was very keen on me going."

"You are not going if he's gonna be there." He growled.

Okay, I knew I was putting on a show to piss him off, but no one, and I mean no one, tells me what to do.

"The fuck I'm not Emmett. I'll go where I want, with whomever I want, whenever I want. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Oh yes there is. I'm going."

"Emmett McCarty you are not going anywhere with this trailer trash skank."

"I wouldn't be going by myself Rose, you're coming too."

"The hell I am. I'll get sand everywhere."

Before he could retort Mr. Maddox started class and I ignored all the notes Emmett tried to pass. I'd say that Operation Filth was starting out well, except that I wasn't close enough to get to Edward yet. And I thought that Jacob was mighty fine. I was getting really confused.

The bell rang signaling the end of class, I ignored Rosalie's rude remarks and Emmett's angry looks and walked out of class.

Alice found me leaning against my car she wore a scowl on her pretty face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, instantly concerned.

"I just got a call from Esme, she said that Edward stormed in the house a few hours ago told her that he was depressed and needed to get away and demanded to go stay with my aunt and uncle."

"He's…gone?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah…for now anyway. But he's really freaked my parents out. And the wicked bitch of the east is surely going to rain hell upon us all."

"Well don't tell her this afternoon, she gave me her address and I'm trying to buddy up to her."

"I know, I know, but it won't do any good if Edward isn't here, will it?"

"No, but it's a start."

"True, we'll take Edward's Volvo, he took Carlisle's Mercedes."

"Sounds good, I wanna get something…I dunno, smoking hot."

"Why?" Alice asked, suddenly curious.

"I was invited by Jake, and I don't know if you've noticed, but he's a babe."

She giggled, "Bella, you're boy crazy."

"True dat." I said jokingly.

We hopped in my car and headed to her house. After grabbing the Volvo –which I insisted she drove, I didn't wanna fuck his car up— we picked Tanya up.

"So Tanya," I started innocently, "I bet a guy like Edward leaves you pretty satisfied, huh?"

She frowned, "As if. He wants to 'wait'."

I giggled, "Why? He's got a smoking hot babe as a girlfriend." I smiled sweetly.

"I know right? He thinks that we have a 'pure' relationship, but a girl's got needs."

Alice's mouth dropped open and I grinned widely. I dropped the topic until I could get her distracted with clothing. We went to a little boutique called Slackers, and after Tanya was wrist-deep in clothing I began the interrogation.

"So…if you've got needs, what are you doing about them?" I asked, feigning actual curiosity.

She giggled, " I have my ways."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I know this…guy. And if you're in a bind, which I totally am, he'll help you out."

"Who?" I asked, she actually had me curious.

"His name is Laurent. He's my biology tutor."

"Oh so when Edward said you were studying…"

She laughed, "So he told you about my anatomy lesson?"

"Yeah, he was worried, but he couldn't quite put his finger on the problem."

"Well that's what Laurent is for."

I picked up a blue camisole that I could pair with a pair of black skinny jeans and my leather jacket and examined it.

"When do you find time to mess around with him?"

"Oh well he comes over to tutor me almost every night."

I giggled, "You're quite the deviant."

She sighed, "I do like Edward, but I wouldn't have to cheat if he would just put out. I'm a very sexual being Bella."

"I'm sure."

I dropped the conversation, I was beginning to pity Edward…even more than I already was. She didn't deserve him.

I walked over to Alice where she was trying on shoes.

"I wanna get out of here, she's such a skank."

Alice's eyes went wide and she begged me to spill, so I did.

"That fucking bitch!" she hissed loudly.

"Shh! She'll hear you. Can we please motor? I wanna get ready for tonight."

"Yeah fine, let's go drop off the little tramp so she can get tutored."

I laughed. We made our purchases and dropped Tanya at home with false promises of doing this again.

"Alright, it's time to make you even hotter!" Alice said enthusiastically.

I sighed, "Fine, just don't make me look like a two-dollar whore."

She giggled, "I couldn't, Tanya would kill me, that's her personal style."

"You're evil."

She smiled brightly, "I learned from the best."

As we got ready, I couldn't help feel horridly guilty. I had come to Forks, with the intentions of being in love, and now I'm tearing people apart. I felt like pond scum, but the way I saw it, I was owed some happiness and I was hell bent on getting it.


	10. Hells Bells

**EmPOV-**

Oh Hell naw! Who in the fuck does Bella think she is? First she talks to my girl like she's some common ho, then she's all 'I'll do whatever I want', blah blah blah. Is she on crack? This is definitely not the Bella I knew.

Is it wrong that I completely hate her and yet totally want to hit that shit? I asked Jasper, and he was all 'Why don't you ask Rose?'. Well fuck you buddy, I'm not retarded. I like my balls where they are, fuck you very much. If I asked her something like that I'd be singing soprano, and I'm attached to my sexy bass voice.

I walked Rosalie to her car after school; I parked in front of hers.

"Babe, I'd really appreciate it if you came along tonight."

"Why Emmett? For that bitch Bella? She's just trying to steal you back." She crossed her arms over her chest.

I put my finger under her chin and forced her to look me in the eyes.

"Nobody could do that baby; I'm yours and no one else's."

She smiled.

"Then why are you being so…strange?"

I sighed heavily, "I've known her for years Rosie, and even though we have a rocky past, I don't want her getting fucked around by Jake. I mean, you know him, he's not the best of guys."

She nodded, "Yeah, even if she is a bitch he's sleazy."

"Fuckin' right he is. So will you do me this huge favor, Rose?"

She jutted her lower lip out slightly while she thought on it. "Well…"

My eyes widened, waiting for her answer.

"What will you do for me in return?"

"Anything!" I answered, a little too quickly.

She giggled, "Anything?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Shopping, every weekend, Port Angeles, Seattle and Portland, for three weeks."

I frowned, "Awe, baby…"

She held up her hand, "Take it or leave it, Em."

"Fine. Deal. But I'm not happy about it."

"And I'm not happy about babysitting your ex…whatever she was."

"Cool."

We said our goodbyes and headed to our respective houses. Both of us had homework to do before the party.

I am in hell.

**EPOV-**

I drove as fast as I could. I couldn't believe I had let myself get that close to making an ass out of myself. Everything that she-devil did made me want her more. I felt like if she got to close…I could love her, and that scared the hell out of me. Not only because I was involved but because she was so much more…experienced than I was. And to top it off, she got that experience from my own brother!

I felt like a cad. Of course I had some sexual thoughts about Tanya, I am a man. But they were usually only oral sex fantasies. I found myself fantasizing about Bella doing the most lurid things I could think of. Albeit there weren't that many, my family didn't think me prude for no good reason. I was a prude.

I looked in the rearview mirror and scowled at myself. My hair was always perfect, my clothes were always ironed. I spoke articulately and rarely allowed myself to get out of control

I am a robot.

But I don't want to be a robot or a prude. I want to be the kind of guy that Bella would want.

I sighed heavily, "Bella isn't mine." I muttered.

However, I didn't know how much longer I could deal with Tanya. I mean, I was her lap-dog. I took whatever she said at face value, rarely questioning her. I was whipped, and not even from sex. I just was without a backbone.

I slammed down on the brakes; the car came to a screeching halt.

"I'm done!" I yelled to no one in particular.

I turned around and headed back home. I would be there in a few hours. But I didn't plan on going to my house; I was going to see Tanya. I was going to tell her, that I cared for her, but I wasn't in love with her, and I that I thought we should break-up. I didn't think she'd be too heartbroken over me. Hell, she didn't even remember how long we'd been together. Alice was more committed to shoes than Tanya was to me.

But I wasn't just finished with Tanya; I was finished with Prude-ward, as Emmett so delicately put it. I was going to be the James Dean that Bella craved. I was going to be the cigarette smoking, motorcycle riding, Hennessy drinking man that Bella would fall head over heals in love with.

Sooner than I had realized I was nearing Port Angeles. I decided I would make a few stops. I went to a barber shop and got my hair cut. Not short or anything, just a trim, but I got it styled; the receptionist deemed it 'sex-hair'. I liked it…no, I should say…I dug it. Yeah, that sounds more rugged.

I went to the local thrift store and searched for a beat up leather jacket and beat up Doc Martins. Check. I then went to H&M and bought tight black jeans that I thought would go well with my new…naughty Edward look.

After gathering my purchases I headed to Tanya's house…I had a strange feeling that it wouldn't be pretty.

Her car was in the drive-way along with one I had never seen before. I assumed it must be her parent's new car or something like that, maybe a friend.

I walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

No answer.

I knocked several times.

No answer.

So I tried the doorknob, surprisingly, it was open.

"Tanya?" I called.

No reply.

I looked around the entire first floor. She wasn't there. Odd. Suddenly, I heard Tanya's giggling voice coming from upstairs.

I took the stairs two at a time, desperate to get home so that I could change, and head out to this party at La Push. Uninvited…oh yeah, I'm a rebel.

I came to her door, and opened it.

"Tanya, we need to talk…holy shit!"

I was eating carpet before I could process what was happening. I slowly picked my jaw up from the floor and stared straight ahead. There on her desk was my soon to be ex-girlfriend Tanya with some dude plowing her into oblivion.

"Pure my ass." I said loudly, because apparently my entrance had not interrupted them.

"Fuck me Edward." Tanya gasped when she finally noticed I was there.

"No thanks, it seems this dude's got that area covered."

"Hey buddy, do you mind? We're in the middle of something." The guy said, dick still buried in my soon to be ex.

"No, I'll be out of your hair; I just wanted to tell you Tanya, that I think we should break up. I'd say it's not you it's me…but apparently…it is you. Carry on then."

I turned quickly and left. Curiously, I was not at all upset by what I had seen. I was a free man. Who cares if she was getting it from someone else, I was mind-fucking the hell out of Bella. Hopefully…she'd be mine soon.

I got into Carlisle's Mercedes and headed home. To become…Edward Cullen: Rebel Without A Cause.

It took a mere matter of minutes for the transformation to happen.

'_Sweet,' _I thought, _'It'll only take me a few minutes to get ready in the morning, I can sleep longer.'_

I put a pack of Marlboro's in my jacket pocket, a flask full of Hennessy on the inside pocket and went into my garage. For my seventeenth birthday Emmett had bought me a Ducati, so that Jazz and I could ride together. At the time I thought it was dangerous…but now…I was fucking ready to go.

I casually thought about pulling on a helmet…naw fuck helmets. I straddled the red motorcycle and sped away. I was late; I was even more of a rebel. Fashionably late. Watch out Bella, hold onto your panties.

**BPOV-**

Alice and I arrived at the beach party exactly on time, because Alice can be creepy-anal at times. Jake and his friends were just setting up the fire wood.

"Bells! Pixie! What's up!" Jake called, noticing our arrival.

"Hey Jake!" He pulled us both into a bone-crushing hug.

"You guy are early."

Alice shook our head, "We're here at the exact time you told us to be."

He laughed, "Yeah, but aren't girls supposed to show up late?"

"Not these girls, we're dtp."

Jake raised an eyebrow at my overly anxious little friend.

"Down to party."

Jake practically fell down he was laughing so hard.

"I have some I.C. Light and Rolling Rock down there in a cooler, and Sam's bringing a keg. So go on and get your drink on."

I giggled, "Well fuck me! I didn't know you'd be so well stocked."

He smiled wickedly, "I might have to take you up on the Bells."

My insides gurgled, maybe he was skeezy. The way he said that…it made me kinda sick. I really wished that Edward was here. Alas, he was off gallivanting far away from me.

Alice and I went over to a grouping of logs and sat down. The only people who were there were kids from the rez. A tall boy with long black hair and russet skin came and sat down next to me.

"Hi, I'm Embry. What's your name?" He asked politely.

I smiled, he seemed nice enough. "Bella."

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I inquired.

"It's just a coincidence that your name is Bella."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "It is?"

"Yeah, that just happens to be the name of my _next _girlfriend."

I punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"What the shit?" He yelled, angrily.

"Don't be a slime-ball and she won't do it again." Alice said from beside me.

"Whatever, bitch." He walked away.

Alice giggled, "What is it with you attracting the pariahs of society?"

I pouted, "I do not."

"Yes honey, you do."

"Okay, then please, enlighten me."

"Emmett."

"Good point."

"Mike."

I scowled, "True." She was on a roll.

"That joker."

"Fine…I get it."

"Jake."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me Bells. Jacob."

"He seemed perfectly nice. A little overzealous, but nice nonetheless."

"Okay Bella, do you want to know why my brothers hate him so much?" Alice asked, in a timid voice, her eyes staring intently at my chucks.

"Sure, Ali." I said, trying to encourage her, meanwhile looking around making sure Jake was nowhere near. Apparently he had gone back to his house to grab some more alcohol.

"This happened the summer before Jasper and I started dating. Jake had just gotten kicked out of the La Push school and had started at Forks High."

She looked at me, making sure I was paying attention. I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I had pretty much given up on Jasper, he was dating some girl named Angela at the time, and of course I was crushed. I knew from the moment I met him we were supposed to be together. So imagine my heartbreak when he starts dating that chick."

I smiled weakly, knowing exactly how she must have felt.

"Anyway, it was a few months into school when Jake started talking to me. I was so excited. He was this cute, rebellious guy, and he was actually showing interest in _me._ Naturally I said yes when he asked me out."

She paused, and I assumed she was editing some of her story that she found unimportant.

"He was my first everything Bella. He gave me my first kiss right here, on First Beach. He was my first boyfriend. And he took my virginity. I thought I was in love with him, he told me he loved me and that if I loved him I would let him…"

She broke off, and shuddered. She quickly recovered quickly.

"I would let him make love to me. This was not at all what happened. My parents were out of town, and my brothers were at Jasper's house. It was hard, fast, and painful. It was over in minutes. After he had finished, he threw his clothes on, and got up. As he was walking out the door, he called to me. 'Hey, that was nice Alice, thanks for that. But I think we should see other people. If you wanna hook-up some time though, I'm down. Never change kid.' And with that he left. He was probably cool with me coming tonight because he thought he would get a repeat. My brothers came home and found me sitting in the living room, looking like hell, and I told them everything."

A single tear traveled down her tiny face, "Alice…I didn't know. We can leave."

She shook her head, "No we can't. Emmett is coming tonight."

"What?" I asked, momentarily distracted.

"Yeah, he's bringing Rose, and it's your job to make him jealous. I was hoping it would be with Edward…but since he's gone, you'll have to make due with Jake."

I scrunched up my face in disgust, "You think I'd actually let that pig touch me after what you just told me? I'm not like that Alice."

She giggled, "That's why I came, and I don't think he'll try anything if we're both here. All you have to do is flirt with him. And face it Bells, you could flirt with a rock and make it look hot."

I laughed loudly, "Do you have any idea of how much I adore you?"

She smiled sweetly, "About half as much as I love you?"

"Not possible Alice." I pulled her in for a quick hug.

I heard a loud rumble and several cars pulled up and kids got out, a few yelling 'party!'. Suddenly there was a loud scream and the pounding of a kick drum. I turned around, wondering where the sound had come from.

There was a mini-stage like area, set up with instruments and Jake was there. He was standing there with a guitar in his hand arm raised.

"What the fuck is up everybody?!" He yelled.

The crowd of people screamed and he laughed.

"We're gonna play a little music for ya, how's that sound?"

The crowd went wild. Literally.

"Here's a little song from my favorite movie of all time. I immediately recognized the opening guitar rifts and kicked myself for loving the song that was coming, because of who would be singing it.

'_Scotty doesn't know, that Fiona and me do it in my van every Sunday. She tells him she's in church, but she doesn't go, still she's on her knees…'_

To my surprise Alice was pulling on my arm begging me to dance with her. I, being the kick ass friend that I am, obliged.

"I love this song!" She yelled over the blaring bass lines.

"Me too!"

The song soon ended and we went to grab some beers. Jake's band played a few more songs, until he declared they were going on an hour break so they could, 'get some brewski's'.

I was sipping my I.C. Light, when I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie had arrived. He was searching the crowd, presumably for me. Upon seeing me he grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her along. At that very moment Jake wandered up to me.

"Hey, hey pretty lady." He crooned in my ear, making me want to vomit…everywhere.

"Hey yourself…" I said, trying to look, enamored.

"What do you think of my band?" He asked, clearly impressed with himself.

"You guys are…great." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Yeah, we're trying to get some gigs; we wanna cut a demo soon."

"Cool," I said shortly, wanting to end the conversation, but Emmett was nearing me, looking pissed.

"What's the name of your band Jake?"

He laughed, "Whore Island."

I couldn't help it, I cracked up. He frowned.

"What's so damn funny?"

"You named your band after something Ron Burgundy said in Anchorman?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So the line is, 'Go back to your home on whore island', there are so many better quotes you could've used." It was getting hard to breathe, I was laughing so hard.

"Oh really, Miss Ron Burgundy aficionado, why don't you share with the class?"

"Fine, try these on for size, Dirty Pirate Hookers, Pants Party, Dirty Reuben Love, Sex Panther…need I go on?"

He began to laugh, "I guess your right. It's Sam's favorite movie, and it's his equipment and van we use, so he got to pick the name."

I giggled, "Maybe he should be fired."

"Yeah, maybe."

Just then Emmett and Rose were standing in front of us.

"What the fuck is up Jacob?" Emmett said, his words snarled.

"Nothin' man." Jake answered, clearly not catching on.

"Hi Emmett, Rose. What are you two doing here?"

Rose frowned. "Ask Emmett." She spat, clearly not wanting to be here.

"I told you Bella, there wasn't a party that I didn't go to."

"Ah, I see."

"What are you two up to?" He asked his eyes boring into mine.

"None of your damn business Emmett." Jake said, angry.

"Bella is my business Jacob."

Rose's face turned beet red, "Excuse me Emmett? What was that?"

"Shit…nothing babe."

I looked at Rose, "I don't want your man sweetie, not when I have someone like this."

I patted Jacob's chest and pulled his face down to mine, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Gross. He had this goofy smile on his face when I was finished.

"Come on Jake, let's go somewhere quiet."

That was mistake number two, number one was kissing him. I shouldn't go anywhere with him alone. As I lead him away from a spluttering Emmett, and a pissy Rosalie, I searched the crowd of people desperately for Alice. She was sitting on a log talking to Jasper…funny; I don't remember him showing up.

Before I knew it, Jacob and I were in the woods. He pushed me against a tree.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this Bella." He slurred into my ear.

I put my hands to his chest and pushed, "Jake, get off me!" I screamed.

"You know you want this baby. I've known you since I was little, and it's about time I get you all to myself."

He crushed his lips to mine angrily forcing mine to open. His one hand was wrapped around the back of my neck, holding me to the kiss. The other had snaked its way up my camisole and was gripping my breast tightly, painfully. I cried out in pain when he pinched my nipple.

"Stop it Jake! You're hurting me! Please!"

He laughed against my lips, "You're saying no, but your body says yes, your nipples are hard as rocks babe."

"That's because it's cold out and you hurt them. ASSHOLE!" I screamed, shoving against him again.

He squeezed the back of my neck hard. "Stop fussing or you won't enjoy this." He growled.

I let my hands drop to my sides. Tears streamed down my face. I just prayed that it would be quick.

And then it was a blur. Jacob howled in pain and he was off of me. I heard a scuffle, skin on skin. I slid down the tree, and began to sob.

I heard a high pitch scream and a thud.

I was shaking profusely.

And then I felt hands on me. All I could think of was that Jake was back. I screamed weakly. And slapped my hands around limply.

"Bella, shh, it's alright. He's unconscious. He won't ever touch you again. I'm so sorry."

I recognized the voice. But the smell was wrong. It didn't smell like him. What the hell?

I opened my eyes.

"Oh my God." I whispered, my hands flying to his face to make sure he was real.


	11. What are we waiting for?

"_Oh my God." I whispered, my hands flying to his face to make sure he was real. _

**BPOV-**

"James? Is that you?"

James' big blue eyes stared down at me, concern colored his face.

"Yeah sweetie it's me."

I threw my arms around him and sobbed.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Phoenix?"

He laughed, "There was some kinda bomb threat, and they gave us a week off school for it, so I figured, why not come out and visit my girl."

He smiled sweetly, I missed him so much.

"You look like shit." He accused.

"Well, being molested by a tan ape can do that to you."

He growled, "I don't think he'll be touching anyone anymore."

"I hope he doesn't sue you." I said, worried.

James shook his head, "Bells, I'm only here for a week, he won't know who to sue."

I laughed. "Hey James?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can I get off the ground now?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, do you wanna go back to your party?"

I shook my head, "I'd really rather go home. But I'll have to text my friend to let her know where I am."

He nodded and helped me up. He slipped off his worn jean jacket and slipped it over my shoulders. He lead me to the parking lot and up to his car.

"I can't believe you drove the General all the way up here!" I exclaimed.

"You think I'd leave him behind?" He questioned, patting his 1970 Plymouth Barracuda

I shrugged. We got in his car, and I gave him directions.

"Bella?" He asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?"

"When did you get all hot?"

I slapped his arm, "Are you saying I was a dog before?"

"Naw, but if I was straight…I'd totally hit that shit."

I laughed, "Sure, sure."

"James?"

"Yes?"

"You smell weird?"

"I do?"

"Yeah, you smell like…hippies."

He laughed loudly, "My boyfriend Mike wears Patchouli, I was with him before I left, so I reek of it."

"I can't believe you have a new boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me?"

He shook his head, "I tried, but little miss move away changed her number." He admonished.

I slapped my forehead, "Shit. I forgot, Alice got me a new phone."

I shrugged, "It's all gravy, who's Alice?"

"Oh you'll _love _her. She loves shopping more than you do."

He giggled, "Doubt it."

"No really, she's part of the reason for new Bella."

He nodded, "The other being Emmett?"

I frowned, "I don't wanna talk about him right now."

"That's fine dear, we have all week."

I smiled weakly and rested my head against the cool glass window. I needed to see Edward. I desperately wished that it was Edward who came to my rescue. Where did he go? Was he ever coming back? What did I do to him?

**EPOV-**

I arrived at First Beach about two hours late. There was music blaring and bodies swaying everywhere I went. Every brunette I saw, I thought was Bella. None were.

I saw Alice and Jasper situated on a log, chatting intensely. I waved, but they looked at me confused. Ah, right, my new threads. Forgot. Whoops.

I saw Rosalie, her hips swayed in time with music. But Emmett was no where near her. I went and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Rose?"

She turned slowly, her eyes went from annoyed to shocked in zero seconds flat.

"Edward? Is that you?"

"Yeah it is."

"Whoa, you look…" She broke off.

"What?"

"You're a fox."

I laughed, "Yeah, sure. Have you seen Emmett?"

"Not since he went all caveman on Jake, for hanging out with her. He stormed off."

"And why aren't you with him?" I asked.

"Because he's my boyfriend, yet he acts like Bella is his property."

I shrugged, "They have a past Rose, no matter what happens, they will always have a past."

She nodded and went back to her dancing. Silly girl.

I wandered down towards the water. I sighed happily, there he was.

"Emmett!" I called. He was sitting with his feet in the frigid water, shoes on and everything. Clearly wasted.

"Ass-wart!" He slurred.

"Did you just call me an ass wart?" I asked dumfounded.

"No silly, that's your name."

"Where's Bella?"

"You look like a tool."

I scowled, "Where's Bella."

He frowned, "Bella kissed Jacob Blech, then she took him to the woods. I think they're doing the hanky panky."

He made a lewd gesture with his fingers.

"You're drunk, and disgusting. Find Rose and go home!" I ordered.

"Yes, Daddy. But you must promise to spank me when you get home."

I kicked sand at him and walked towards the forest. There were two sets of footprints. One, behemoth sized, the other petite and lady like. That must be them.

I followed them until I heard groaning.

'_Please don't let them be screwing. Please don't let them be screwing.' _I chanted in my head.

I followed the groaning until I tripped over a squishy log.

"What the balls!" I yelled, sounding more and more like Emmett.

"Dude, get off me!" The log yelled.

I scrambled to my feet and stared at the squishy form in front of me. It was Jacob. His eyes were black, and his mouth was bleeding.

"What the hell happened to you."

"I was getting lucky, and some ass wad beat the shit out of me."

"Where's Bella?"

"How the hell should I know, I don't even remember seeing her here."

"Then who were you getting lucky with?"

He shrugged and then winced, "I dunno, some drunk chick. I'm wasted and sore, can you please, fuck off?"

I turned on my heel and went back to the party, searching for Alice. I found her in the same place I had seen her earlier.

"Alice, where is Bella?"

Alice frowned, "She went home."

"Why?"

"She told me she'd tell me about it later."

Alice froze as she took in my appearance.

"Whoa, Edward."

"What is it now Alice?" I growled.

"You look awesome."

I smiled, "Thanks, I'm gonna stop by her house and make sure she made it home alright."

"Okay, you really do look great Edward."

"Thanks Alice. See you later Jazz."

We said our goodbyes and I turned around and I hopped on my bike and headed to Bella's house.

I pulled into her drive-way. The chief was not there, Bella was, and so was someone else. It was a bright orange muscle car. Very masculine.

I don't know why I did it, but instead of walking up to the door, I went to peer into the window. Bella was asleep on the couch, her head was in the lap of a blonde guy. Who looked like he could be a movie star.

My heart fell into my stomach. Of course she wasn't available. Why had I even thought that she wanted me? She never came out and said anything.

I backed away from the window slowly, and went to get on my bike.

No, it wasn't going to end this way. If she wanted to play fine. I can be nonchalant, I can be cool. She won't be able to resist. I know it, because she hated it when guys blatantly hit on her. I had overheard her and Alice talking about Mike. I wouldn't give up just because she was with another guy.

For all she knew, I still had a girlfriend. Maybe she thought that I'm off limits.

I kick-started my bike and sped away, tomorrow would be interesting. It would be a sort of a…test, for me.

When I got home Emmett was passed out on the floor, instead of in his apartment, Alice and Jasper were making sandwiches and talking.

"I'm home," I announced.

Emmett didn't stir, but Alice looked up at me expectantly.

"Where's Bella?"

I shrugged, "At her house, asleep on top of some guy."

Her little mouth dropped open, "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head at her and sat down on a chair beside the island in the kitchen.

"Don't feel sorry for me. She still thinks I have a girlfriend. I haven't given up hope yet."

I stopped for a minute, analyzing their faces, "Wait, Alice how do you know how I feel?"

She smiled knowingly, "I just kinda, knew. It's not that hard. I mean, sure, she was with Emmett, but the way she looks at you…I just knew."

"What do you mean the way she looks at me?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"I can't really explain it Edward. Let's just say that Tanya never looked at you that way…"she broke off, "Did you say that Bella still thinks you have you a girlfriend?"

I nodded.

"You don't?"

I shook my head.

I watched as realization washed across her face, "You know."

"Yep, I was going over to her house to tell her I thought we should break up, because I wasn't in love with her…and I caught her."

Jasper laughed, "I told you she was getting it from somewhere Edward. A girl like that doesn't just stop asking for sex."

I chuckled, "You were right."

Alice frowned, "What are you going to do about Bella? I mean, obviously this new look of yours was inspired by our dear Bella's own transformation, so what's going on? Was this all for not?"

I shook my head laughing, "No, I'm going to keep this new look, and she's just going to have to realize that she's meant for me."

"What if it doesn't work?"

I shrugged, "It will."

"But if it doesn't?"

I held up my hand, "Stop, I trust her with my heart. She won't let me down."

"Can I…talk to her? Maybe, edge her in your direction?" She asked, hopefully.

"Nope, it's gotta be of her own volition. If she wants me, I'm hers."

Alice looked as if she wanted to say more, but Jasper stopped her with a kiss. I smiled thankfully at him, and he motioned for me to get lost, obviously wanting to deepen the kiss.

I went upstairs and into Emmett's old room. He kept random things in there, like old posters and clothes he didn't want anymore. I searched and found the posters that I wanted. The Clash, The Smiths, The Dead Kennedy's and the Adicts. I remembered the exact moment when he bought these. Jasper decided this was the kind of music he was into, so of course Emmett became interested. He soon abandoned these posters in favor of scantily clad women. I honestly couldn't blame him for it, even if these posters were metaphorical gold.

I grabbed the posters and some thumb tacks and went to work on my room.

I couldn't just be new Edward in looks, but my room had to reflect my transformation. I would have Alice go shopping for me so I wouldn't have to wear the same clothes over and over again. She'd be happy with that. I sent her a text, not wanting to walk in on anything. She quickly texted back saying that she'd get right on it.

I laughed wondering how she managed to multi-task so well. After hanging the posters up I went to my desk and found some sharpies. I was a decent artist, but being friends with Jasper helped my skills a lot. He was a fantastic painter.

I was going to draw on my walls. I figured it would give it a personal touch. Because if I was being honest, my room didn't look lived in.

I began sketching eyes, they started out plain and normal, not anybody in particular. But when I stepped back it was obvious to me whose eyes they were.

_Bella. Bella. Bella._

Everything about her surrounded me, she wasn't with me, and yet…her influence was everywhere. I had even changed my shampoo. Just so that I could smell her.

'_I'm such a freak'_

I wrote the lyrics to several songs I had in my head on the wall in deep black. I looked around to survey my work and felt appeased. I lay on my bed and waited for sleep to find me. I wanted so desperately for the weekend to pass, so that Bella could see me. I wouldn't pester her over the weekend.

I had never felt so alive, I had never felt so…at home in my own skin. I had known nothing of this world I had so absolutely thrown myself into, and yet…not once did I feel out of place. But then again, I had only converted less than twenty-four hours ago.

I closed my eyes…and soon I was asleep. 

**BPOV-**

I awoke the next morning, startled that I was in my own bed. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as the previous evening's events came pouring back to me. I was suddenly alert, searching my room for James. Sure enough he was there, sitting in my rocking chair, staring at me.

"You know, you're kinda heavy." He said, a smile in his voice.

"Yeah well, you're kind of a douche." I said

"Is that how you treat the man who saved your virtue?"

I giggled, "Oh I'm sorry. Thank you."

He walked over to my bed and put his arms around me. "I wish you were a man sometimes." He said, sighing.

I laughed a little too loudly, because Charlie snorted. I waited and since he didn't come running into my room, I figured I was cool to continue speaking.

"Why is that?"

He smiled, "Because then I could love you properly. But you've got all those girl bits." He screwed his face up in distaste.

I grabbed my boobs in shock, "What? You don't like Boris and Natasha?"

He laughed, "You named your tee-taws?"

I nodded.

"In all seriousness Bella, how're you doing?"

I sighed heavily, "I feel grateful. And I think that I may really like someone. Maybe…love him."

He frowned, "Emmett?"

I shook my head, "He doesn't feel the same. I'm trying to move on. His brother actually."

He tsk-tsk'd me, "Honey you are treading dangerous waters."

"Why?"

"Emmett's brother? Didn't you think of the jealousy factor?" He asked incredulously.

"What jealousy factor James? Emmett is not in love with me. He told me he never was, and he didn't need to say that he never will. He has super-tramp Rosalie to take care of his primal and emotional needs. I was nothing but a training kit with a brain." I scoffed.

He put his hands on my cheeks, "Bella-rino, that big monkey-man loved you, maybe he still does. He's just to thickheaded to realize it. I bet that if you made a play for the brother, he'd be on you like white on rice."

"But what if I want the brother?"

"Then have the brother. But you can at least make Emmett squirm, can't you?"

"I guess."

"Good, then it's settled."

I shook my head, "Nothing is settled, I'll do what I want…when I know what I want."

He laughed, "I think you mean when you know _who _you want."

I shrugged, "You say tomato…"

I spent the weekend with James and Alice. I had filled Alice in on what happened. She was furious with me for not staying and telling her. She told me that both Edward and Emmett were there all night and would've helped me. I was quick to tell her that neither one was there when I truly needed it. Something was off with her. There was something that she wasn't telling me. I was right about her and James getting along, once she got passed the fact that he was gay. (James didn't look like he'd be into guys, he wasn't a stereotype).

I sat her down Sunday night when James had made a Chinese food run.

"Okay runtlette, spill."

She feigned confusion, "I don't know what you want me to spill Miss Swan. I assure you I know nothing."

"Alice, something is wrong. I can tell." She shook her head, so I decided to play her own card against her.

I pouted, "Don't you love me Alice?"

She looked shocked, "Of course I do! I wouldn't be helping you with your Emmett situation if I didn't."

"Then why are you hiding something from me? I thought we were the very best of friends."

She sighed, "We are Bella. It's just not my place to tell."

I gave in, "Alright…but if it gets super important, tell me."

She nodded. And James waltzed into the room with hot and fresh food. We chowed down and soon Alice was saying that she had to go. She told me not to bother picking her up, that Jasper was providing her with transportation. Odd. She hated riding his bike. I shook it off as love-bird stuff.

James helped me pick my outfit out for the morning. We decided on a forties inspired black dress with pinstripes and red lapels. It was truly gorgeous. We paired it with clear tights with a black seam up the back, and red sling-back pumps. He said I'd be 'dressed to kill. We set my hair in pin curls, so that I'd have a cute short wave, to go with my retro look. James really was the best guy friend a girl could ask for.

I woke up the next morning early. I didn't have to be at school until seven, but I was up at five. I had to get make hair and make-up just right. James was spending the night (Charlie completely was left in the dark), so he said he'd help me. He had said that if I was going for a retro look I wasn't going to half-ass it. I would have to do it all the way. And who was I to argue? He knew his shit.

I was ready to go by six forty-five. I hopped in my baby and tried driving slowly. I wanted to calm my nerves. I would show Edward that it was me he wanted, not that air-head whore, Tanya.

I arrived at school at six fifty-three, fuck driving slowly. I searched the parking lot for Edward's Volvo…nada. Jasper's bike was there, and usually Jasper and Alice would wait for me…but they too were no where in sight. I sighed angrily, and leaned against my car.

There were plenty of stairs, a bunch of winks, several from the male staff. But no Edward. What the flying mother of fuck? Where was he?

I was about to head in when I heard the roaring of an engine. I tried really hard to not get turned on…but it was hard. I love anything with an engine. I turned around and watched sex on legs slowly dismount his Ducati. His hair looked oddly familiar. It was cream worthy. His black Ray Bans glinted in the dim sunlight that broke through the clouds. He seemed to be searching the parking lot for something…or someone. His gaze stopped when he spotted me. I was so glad that I was leaning against Roxy, because my knees went weak.

He smiled, and I wondered what I had did right to make him look at me that way. That smile…that crooked, familiar smile…should've been illegal. I tried to smile at him, but it probably looked like a grimace.

"Bella!" The sexface called. His sinful velvet voice saturated my soul.

He lifted his sunglasses off, and piercing emerald eyes slapped me in the brain.

_Edward. Edward. Edward. _

"You look…beautiful. The forties works well on you." He complimented.

I giggled, "Edward…what happened to you?"

He frowned, "What? Do I look like a tool?"

I smiled at the use of the word 'tool'. Apparently this new Edward was created for me. It seemed that the old Edward was still there. I was swimming in delight. My traitorous brain screaming Hannah Montana lyrics, simply because it had nothing better to do.

'_You get the best of both worlds!'_ BrainBella screamed.

I couldn't help agreeing. I did, I got my hardcore, sexpot along with my sincere, honest, trustworthy dude. At least, that's what seemed to be going on. I'd have to delve into him more, to truly find out.

I shook my head, "No…not at all. You look…um…delicious." I mentally slapped myself for saying that. Apparently my filter had dissipated.

His smile turned sinful again, "As do you, love, as do you."

"Wanna walk me to class?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound too eager.

"There is nothing, and I mean nothing I'd rather do."

He grabbed my Volcom bag and slung it over his shoulder, his other hand rested on the small of my back. I had to think of the grossest things possible to keep myself from jumping him.

_Bea Arthur, dead babies, dog poop, Renee and Phil screwing…_

It was going to be a long day.


	12. Brother vs Brother steel cagedeathmatch

**EmPOV-**

Needless to say, my weekend blew. First off, Bella didn't listen to me and went off with that asshole, and he tried to rape her. (Alice filled me in.) And apparently caring about Bella…as a friend, is a major no-no in Rose's book. She said that as far as she's concerned we were on a "break" and that when I got my shit together; maybe she'd take me back. To top it all off, I've had a hangover all weekend. Super.

Basically, I'm fucked in the ass, no soap-on-a-rope option. Damn. I ran my fingers through my curly hair trying to make myself not look like a homeless dude. No such luck. There were deep purple marks under my eyes. I missed Rose so much. She just didn't understand. Bella…is so important to me. I mean, not in a romantic way—I don't think. Dude my fucking head needs to stop being so damn confusing.

I threw on a wife-beater and a plaid button up, shuffled into some jeans and random tennis shoes and sulked out the front door into my jeep. I was going to be late to school, but I really didn't care. I needed to see Bella…shit, I mean Rose. Hell, I don't know what I mean. I love Rose. I know that, but seeing Bella go off with Jacob…killed me. And finding out from Alice that he forced himself on her. I was ready to kill him. But apparently I was beaten to the punch. God damn pun intended.

I pulled into the parking lot and crazily, I had enough time to get into school. I jogged lazily toward the front doors. I smirked at the office ladies and made my way to my locker. That's when I saw them.

Well I saw her. Bella, looking like some old-fashioned movie star, giggling over some James Dean wannabe. I sauntered up to them, forgetting my locker and first period class completely.

"Bells."

She turned her head, and her smile faded, "Emmett? You look like hell."

I laughed humorlessly, "I wish I could say the same about you, but I can't. You look fine."

She smiled warily, "Thanks. What's up?"

"Who's this joker?" I said, jerking a thumb to the back of Lames Dean's head.

He turned around, "You're brother."

"Whoa, Eddie?"

He smiled, "Yup."

"What are you doing with Bella?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Talking to her."

I frowned, "Is that all?"

He nodded, "Am I no longer allowed to speak with my friends?"

Bella's smile was gone when he said friends.

"Yeah, Emmett, he's allowed to talk to me." She glanced at her watch.

She smiled at Edward, "I'll see you in bio, alright?"

He smiled crookedly, "Sure."

"Bye Em, you really do look like hell." She said sincerely.

I chuckled, "Thanks Bells see ya later."

She waved to us both and sauntered off. I stared at her ass, wondering when she learned to dress like that.

"You shouldn't treat her that way." Edward said, staring after her as well.

I glared, "And what way is that, brother dear? You barely know her. Just because you ditched your dork attire, and are no longer tied down does not make you Professor Bullshit."

He laughed darkly, "I know enough Emmett. I know that you really hurt her, and she's done with you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "It is."

I thought on his words for a second. "Care to make a wager?"

Edward frowned, "What about Emmett?"

"Bella."

He snarled at me, "You have no claim on her anymore Emmett. You threw her away. And you have Rosalie. Stick to what you know best."

I frowned at him, "First off, Rosalie and I are no longer together. She thinks that I'm immature, and that I shouldn't care about my friends."

He interrupted me, "Friends? Meaning Bella."

"Maybe. Secondly, I am sticking to what I know best. I know Bella."

"You _used _to know her. You have no idea what your actions have done to her. I don't even know the full extent. The only person she talks to about you is Alice."

"Look, do you want to make a bet or not?" I asked, annoyed at his little tirade.

Edward huffed a sigh, "Fine. What are the terms of this 'bet'?"

"We're going to see who Bella wants, it'll be a contest…bet…thinger. Whoever knows Bella best will be the one she chooses. And whoever wins…well obviously gets Bella."

"So we're going to tell Bella?" He asked skeptically.

"Ugh, fuck no. Dude, that would be stupid, and we'd both be in major pain."

He nodded his head, "Well you said that whomever Bella was to choose would be declared the winner. How will we know who she definitely chooses?"

He had me there; I had never had to compete with anyone over Bella. I got it.

"Prom." I said, hella proud of myself.

"Prom?"

"Yeah, we'll be extra super awesome around her, and after a while we'll each ask her to prom. Whoever she says yes to, wins."

He shook his head, "I don't think so. We can't take turns asking. That isn't fair to her. Besides, Alice says she doesn't like to dance."

"Well…let's put it this way. We'll seduce her, not sexually. Been there done that, not that I wouldn't do it again. Bella…is…amazing." I smiled goofily, and Edward snarled again. "Anyway, we'll both ask her to be our girlfriends. And whoever she says yes to, wins."

He nodded thoughtfully, "I can see how that could work."

"Are you chicken Eddo?" I teased.

"Nope. Deal."

We shook on it and I headed to my first class. Let the games begin brother. Let the games begin.

**EPOV-**

The second after shaking hands with Emmett, I regretted my actions. If Bella were to find out…she'd be furious. Emmett had hurt her once already. I should've told him how desperately in love with her I was. I don't even know when I'd fallen for her. It just…happened. I guess that's what love is. There isn't an in between.

To quote O*Town, "I want it all, or nothing at all." Gah! My insides are such pussies. I may look…well…as Bella put it, delicious, but I'm such a dork on the inside.

Limp dick. That's what Emmett would say. My inner voice growled when I thought of Emmett. He was my brother, and I loved him. But he had already had his chance. I wanted to make Bella mine.

And I had just gone and fucked it up. Emmett does not like to lose. I would have to work so much harder. He was right about somethings. He did know her inside and out. Literally.

They had a past…but we have a future.

My morning passed quickly. I soon found myself stalking quickly to Biology. My hands were clammy and there was a lump of fear in my throat. I picked my balls off the floor and marched to my seat and waited for Bella.

Moments before the bell rang; my personal Sophia Lauren waltzed in and sat next to me.

"Hi." She said sheepishly.

"Hello, love." I smiled.

"How's your day going?" She asked lamely, clearing her throat. She was nervous. And deep down it thrilled me to know that I was the cause of her nervousness.

"It was slow in your absence."

The most beautiful blush crept across her face. I quickly put my hand to her cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. I missed you. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

She smiled sweetly, "I missed you too Edward." Her voice was quiet, as if she were telling me a deep dark secret.

I was slightly aware that our teacher had started class. But we were practically whispering anyway.

I leaned close, so that my lips almost touched her ear, "Are you busy this evening?"

She shuddered, "No."

"Would you be interested in accompanying me to dinner?"

"Um…that sounds lovely. But I have to cook for my father."

"We'll order him a pizza, and it'll be waiting for him when he gets home."

She giggled softly, "You've thought of everything haven't you?"

I smiled against her earlobe, "Yes, and everything will be perfect…as long as you say yes."

She shuddered again, this time slightly more noticeably. "How could I say no?"

"So then it's a date."

"Yes, a date."

"I cannot wait."

"Uh…me neither."

I leaned back, and began to write notes, trying to calm my hormones. I snuck glances at her. That glorious blush never left her face and she was breathing heavily.

I smiled to myself. Maybe Emmett wouldn't have a chance. Not when she was reacting to me this way. Maybe…she felt the same.

The class went by extraordinarily fast. I was particularly disappointed. Because even though we were off to lunch, I would have to deal with my family and friends…and although I hoped not, Tanya.

Hopefully she had gotten the message about the whole, you're a whore, I don't want you deal.

"Hungry?" I murmured to Bella, as we walked into the cafeteria.

"A little, "She admitted, "but not for anything huge. Maybe just some hash browns or a small salad."

I nodded, "Sounds good." I walked towards the lunch line and Bella followed.

We quickly got our lunches and made our way to a bouncing Alice and smiling Jasper.

"Hey Al, Jazz." I greeted.

"Hi Edward, Bella, will you sit next to me?" Alice spat.

Bella looked at me, asking for my approval, I nodded. I wanted her to know, that I wouldn't force her hand on any matter. Plus she'd be sitting across from me.

"So, Edward. You look good." Alice hedged.

I smiled appreciatively, "Thanks Alice." I knew full well that she was just bringing up my new look for Bella's sake.

"What do you think of the brand new Edward, Bells?" Alice asked, sneaky little elf.

Bella blushed, "He…uh…looks great. He's a whole new person."

I began to pick at my food, this was awkward and pointless. I needed to talk to Bella alone more. But that's what our date is for anyway.

I looked up and saw Bella glaring, not at me, but next to me. I turned, curiously. Tanya.

"Hey baby," she purred, "you look so hot. Did you do that for me?"

"Tanya." I growled, "I told you the other night that this relationship was over."

I looked at Bella; her eyes were wide, no longer with fury, but with excitement.

Tanya pouted, "Babe, I thought we could talk about that. If you're willing to make love to me, then I can drop Laurent."

I laughed humorlessly, "What do you take me for?"

"WH—what?" she spluttered.

"To make love to you _Tanya_, would imply that I was in love with you in the first place. Which I never was. I _cared _for you, but never once did I say I loved you. That would've been a lie. You broke my trust fully, and we're finished. End. Of. Story."

Tanya's face turned dark, "You couldn't fuck me if you tried McCarty. I'm not even sure you have a dick. I think I was your cover, maybe you're gay."

I opened my mouth to say something but Bella beat me to it, "I can personally assure you that he's not gay. He's been ever so satisfying Tanya. It's a shame that he's never found you worthy to show you his...natural talents."

I sat there dumbfounded, I mean…sure I wanted to make love to Bella. But we hadn't yet; we hadn't even gone a date yet. Why would she say those things?

"You…whore." Tanya spat, "You boyfriend stealing whore! First you fuck Emmett, and when dumps you for someone whose worthy of a McCarty, you move on to the next brother. I'm surprised you haven't fucked Alice. She'd gladly take you."

Jasper stood up, his face, absolutely lethal. "Tanya, I have never in my life hit a woman." He closed his eyes, trying to gather his wits, "But if you ever even speak of Alice, I will gladly slap the taste of semen you so seem to enjoy, out of your mouth."

Tanya spluttered wordlessly and stomped off. Alice had tears in her eyes, not from sadness; she leapt into Jasper's arms, kissing him passionately.

I looked at Bella, whose eyes were shining from excitement.

"Why'd you say that?"

She looked confused, "Because she's a bitch, and I didn't want her spreading rumors about you. Plus…if we're going on a date tonight, I don't want people thinking that I was dating someone that Tanya could rip apart so easily."

I beamed. Dating. She said DATING.

Alice removed herself from Jasper's lap, and stared open mouth at both of us.

"Date?!?!" She screeched.

I laughed.

"Bella…"she murmured, her face turning tragic, "How could you not tell me?"

Bella giggled, "Alice, he just asked me out last period. I hadn't had the chance to."

"You must let me help you get ready!"

Bella smiled, "Sure Alice, you and James can help."

James. This must be the man I saw at her house. Now was the time to ask her about it. I had to gather my balls and just do it.

"James? Who is he?" I asked, trying to sound merely curious.

"He's her best friend from Phoenix." Alice said, before Bella could answer.

I looked at her.

"Friend?" I asked…now obviously I was a little jealous.

Bella giggled, "Yes, _friend._ We could never be more than just friends. I'm not his type."

Alice laughed loudly, "No, but Edward you are!"

I was baffled, "I'm not a girl." I said, offended that they were still making fun of me.

"No you're not and that's the point." Alice said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I'm…confused."

Bella shook her head, "He's gay Edward. And even so, he has a boyfriend."

"Oh. I feel stupid."

"Don't. Alice is convoluted."

I expected Alice to take offense, but she didn't. She just smiled. Okay…so Bella wasn't taken. I should've never made that bet…or whatever it is with Emmett. She'd be purely mine.

"I'm gonna go smoke." I said, trying to get Bella's attention, to make her think I was cool.

"Edward, you don't smoke." Jasper said, annoyingly.

"I do now."

"I'll go with you." Bella offered.

I smiled and lead her outside.

I pulled out the pack of cigarettes I had in my jacket and put one in my mouth. It took me forever to light it.

"I never knew you smoked." Bella said cautiously.

I opened my mouth to speak, forgetting the mouth of smoke I had just inhaled and I began to cough. I sounded deathly.

"I guess that answers your question. I don't."

I threw the pack of cigarettes away. And looked at the ground.

"Why did you try to smoke Edward?"

I sighed, "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"I was trying to impress you."

She giggled.

"What?" I asked, embarrassed.

"You don't need to impress me. Never did. You've dazzled me from day one Edward."

I was speechless. I was going to win her. She would be mine.

"I…I did?"

"Yup. And F.Y.I., I hate kissing an ashtray." She said seductively.

"Why would kiss an ashtray?"

She smiled leaned into me for a small hug. My heart thumped unevenly. She glanced up at my face and stood on her tip toes, so that we were face to face. Then, before I had anytime to react, she pressed her lips to mine. Gently. Softly.

She broke away, and even though the kiss was short. We were both panting. It was like our lips were electrically charged. Her lips felt like home.

The wondrous blush washed over her face again. I put my hand to her cheek and reveled in the warmth.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"I love that blush."

"You do?"

"Yep. It's mine." Uh-oh…too much. She's going to freak and run away.

Instead she smiled, "Yup. All yours."

I bent down and kissed her gently. The bell rang and she groaned.

"I better get to class."

"Wanna skip?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled devilishly, "Sounds good. Your car or mine?"

"Yours if you'd like…but I'd need to drive. I have something to show you."

She thought about it for a minute. "Cool. I trust you with her."

"Good." We headed to our car. This was slowly turning into the best day ever. Whoops, Spongebob moment. But it really was. I could see myself with this girl, forever.


	13. The Date!

**BPOV-**

The drive to my house was silent, but not awkward. And I was cool with that. It gave me time to think. Did I really like this boy? Or was I using him? I took a deep internal breath and made a mental pro's and con's list.

**Emmett-Pro's**

He's funny and charming. He's great in bed. I've known him for years. He used to be my best friend.

**Edward-Pro's**

He's sweet and kind. He's nurturing and pure. He seems to really like me. He too is funny. I could see myself with him, eternally.

Okay, so on mental-paper they were great. But I hadn't thought of the con's…uh-oh.

**Emmett-Con's**

He's arrogant and conceited. He dumped me for Rosalie. He screamed at me and told me he never loved me.

**Edward Con's**

He dated Tanya. He was inexperienced.

To the naked eye, Edward was the obvious choice. But to me…I don't know, I was unsure. I had a history with Emmett. And I was pissed. It's not like I wanted him back, I wanted to show him how much he had really hurt me. But by doing that, am I denying myself happiness?

I pulled into my drive-way completely forgetting that James was waiting for me in my room. I sighed nervously.

"Edward?"

He smiled at me, "Yeah, Bella?"

"Remember James?"

"You're friend you were telling me about earlier?"

I nodded, "He's staying with me for the week. So he's going to be here."

Edward was still smiling.

"Is that okay?" I asked nervously.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

"Of course it is. I would never deny you a friend. One is never so rich as to refuse a friend, Bella."

"So you don't care that he's a guy?"

He shook his head, "You can have as many guy friends as you want, Bella. Besides, you said he was gay. So shouldn't _you _be the one upset here?" He asked with a smile.

I laughed. Oh shit. I hadn't thought about that. But James has a boyfriend; he wouldn't try anything…would he?

"Come on. Let's go get ready for our 'date'." I said, smiling foolishly.

"Yes, let's."

I grabbed his hand and we walked inside.

"James!" I called.

I heard shuffling upstairs, my door slammed and feet on the stairs.

"Bellarino! You're home! And early! Oh this is great! We can go shop—oh." He stopped dead when he saw Edward.

"Who's this?" James asked, turning extremely business-like.

"This," I said, motioning towards Edward, "Is Edward. My date for this evening."

"Oh really?"

I nodded.

He walked up to Edward, eyeing him like a piece of meat. My stomach lurched.

"Well hello handsome! I'm James, Bella's best friend from Phoenix. Or as I like to call it, Satan's asshole."

Edward's eyes widened. "Edward. Nice to…uh…meet you." He thrust his hand out to shake with James.

James just stared at his hand and laughed.

"I don't shake hands, but it's still great to meet you."

Edward laughed nervously. He obviously had never dealt with someone of James'…caliber.

The room went quiet. James was smiling widely at Edward, and Edward was staring back at him.

"Um, James, we were just gonna chill for a while, and then we're going out to dinner."

"Ooh, dinner sounds lovely. Where are we going?"

I frowned, "Uh, it's kind of a date."

His face fell ever so slightly, "It's all gravy, Bells. I get it. At least let me help you get ready."

His face was hopeful, and even though I was not getting all gussied up…again, I would let him 'help'.

"Of course."

I wandered to the kitchen, wondering what we three would do until date time. Edward followed, with James close behind.

"Anybody thirsty?" I asked.

"Water, please?" James asked, sweetly.

I looked to Edward, "Same."

I reached in the fridge and pulled out three water bottles and ushered everybody into the living room.

I sat on the loveseat, and Edward sat down next to me. James took a seat in the recliner across from the both of us.

"So how did you two meet?" James asked, obviously wanting to get the skinny on Eddo and I.

"I…um…know his brother, and I'm friends with his sister." I stated, trying to convey with my eyes that it would be wise of him to drop said subject…pronto.

James' eyes lit up in understanding. "Cool."

"How did you and Bella meet?" Edward asked, coolly.

James laughed loudly, "Oh we've known each other since she moved to Phoenix."

"Really?"

"Mmm Hmm, Renee and Bells moved in right next door to me. Our mothers tried, in vain, to set us up."

Edward frowned slightly.

"Bella and I would play dress up, and Pretty, Pretty Princess. I always won, and Bella was always stuck with the black ring."

James smiled triumphantly and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Bitter are we?" He asked.

"You only won because you cheated. Cheater!"

James feigned offense, "I did no such thing! Anyway, back to my story before Bella so rudely interrupted."

I flipped him the bird.

"When we were fourteen there was a dance at school. Our mothers basically told us that we were to go together. And if you knew our mothers…they never give up. We had a fun time dancing until we went outside to cool off. Bella's best girl friend, Makenna was making out with her boyfriend Charles. Bella looked at me and said 'Is that what we're supposed to do?' I shrugged, 'I guess so.' I didn't have the heart to tell her that I thought that Charles was a total babe. I was totally unsure of my sexuality at el time-o. Any hoo, long story short, Bella and I made out a little. It was insanely awkward. I burped in her mouth. She threw up on my new suit. We decided we were best friends. Later that month I told Charles I thought he was hot. And he decked me."

I was positive that I was beet red. And I didn't want to look at Edward, out of fear of what I might see.

I heard this hissing sound. I finally peaked. Edward's lips were pursed in a thin line, and his body was shaking.

I was nervous so I asked, "Are you alright?"

I didn't get an answer, he just started cracking up. Tears were streaming from his eyes and he was holding his sides.

"What's so fucking funny?" I growled.

"That was the best story I've ever heard!"

"I'm glad you find my embarrassing life amusing." I pouted.

He stopped laughing and cupped a hand around my cheek, "Bella, love. If it makes you feel any better, when James said that you 'made-out a little' I was insanely jealous."

I smiled, in spite of myself, "You're amazing, you know that?"

He grinned his crooked grin, "So you've said."

James cleared his throat, "So…isn't Charlie gonna be home in an hour?"

"Oh. Yeah. Edward, can you order a pizza for him? James is gonna help me get ready."

James headed up the stairs.

"Sure. What kind?"

"Charlie likes sausage and green peppers."

"Alright. I'm paying"

I shook my head, "No you aren't! He's my father, I'll pay."

He laughed softly, "Bella, if we weren't going out, would you be ordering a pizza?"

I thought on it for a minute, "Well…no."

"That's settled then."

I huffed a large sigh and stomped up stairs, slipping only twice. I walked swiftly to my room and shut the door tightly.

"What the hell was that James?"

He widened his eyes and pouted, "What did I do Bella-bean?"

"Umm, you hit on my boyfriend. Which, might I remind you, is against girl-code."

He smiled brightly, "Did you just refer to Edward as your 'boyfriend'?"

I shook my head, "What? Uh, no. I didn't. Wait. Did I?"

"Yup." James answered smugly.

"Fuck me."

"No thanks dear, you don't come with the right equipment."

I laughed, "I'm so fucked James. Nothing is going as planned."

He shrugged, "So?"

I scowled, "What do you mean so?

He sighed as if it were insanely obvious, which it wasn't. "Listen to me, I think…that it's time to give up this whole, make Emmett squirm bullshit. It's not working because you're not that kind of person. You're sweet, and kind and loving. You aren't a bitchy, vindictive tramp. Maybe you _planned _on things working out differently, but I'm pretty sure this is for the best."

I sat on my bed, slowly taking the pins from my hair, running my fingers through it thoughtfully.

"I…you're right." I said quietly.

"Hmm? What was that? I don't think I heard you." He teased.

I wiped off my lipstick dramatically, "I _said, _that you are right. I really tried to be the kind of girl that would get, and keep Emmett's attention. But being with Edward—",James shot me a suggestive look, "not in a sexual way, has changed the way I'm looking at things. I don't think Emmett and I were ever a good fit. He's so protective over me, but the more I think about him…" I sighed breaking off in thought.

"What Bells? Tell me."

"The more I think about Emmett, the more I see him as a brother."

James scrunched his face up, "You had sex with your brother then."

I rolled my eyes, "Ew. Can you please get your mind out of the gutter?"

He shook his head, "Nope. How do you feel about Edward though?"

I shrugged, "I dunno."

"That's not good enough. You do know."

Damn it. He knew me too well. "Fine, I get butterflies in my stomach when I think about him. I swoon when I smell him, yeah I know it's creepy, but it happened. When other girls hit on him…I want to rip their throats out. It's like…he turned the light on in a dark room, and I'm seeing everything clearly for the first time."

James wiped at his eye, "I knew it."

I frowned, "Knew what, Mr. Cryptic-pants?"

"You love him."

"No. I don't know him well enough to love him." I argued.

"Trust me Bella, I know you better than you know yourself. You love him, and you want him to see the real you."

I was quiet for a minute as I contemplated his words.

"Damn you, why do you have to make sense!?"

He laughed. "Because I'm practically perfect in every way."

"Sure, sure Mary Poppins. Shouldn't I be getting ready?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, you should. But you need to take that dress off."

"What kind of contraption are you going to put me in now James?" I whined.

He threw some clothes at me, "Those."

I examined each article of clothing. He had given me a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a sapphire blue fitted sweater. He tossed my black chucks at me and smiled.

"What's this?" I asked in confusion.

"If you want him to know the real you, you need to look slightly less…vamped."

"You dressed me." I accused.

"And you look hot. But you aren't trying to seduce the pants off of Eddie-poo…yet. You're trying to get to know him."

"Yeah, yeah."

I threw on the clothes, washed off the heavy make-up. Opting for my Burt's Bee's and a light powder blue shadow. I spun around sloppily in front of James, throwing my hands up like Vanna White.

"Ta da! What do you think?"

He smiled, "There's the bumbling Bella I know and love."

"I have two words for you James."

He rolled his eyes, "I bet you do. Come on then, what are they?"

I smiled sweetly, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome Bella-bean. Now you have a date to go on. We've wasted so much 'getting to know you' time blabbering on and on. Scoot." He waved his hands at me.

"Yes, mother. What are you going to do while we're gone?"

"Alice invited me to go shopping with her and her boy-toy."

"Ah, James heaven then."

He laughed and playfully flipped me off. I tried to be graceful whilst walking down the stairs. I almost made it too, but apparently one of my chuck's came untied and I stepped on it. Luckily Edward was there to catch me.

"Ugh, thanks. I'm sorry. I'm dangerous."

I looked up and his emerald eyes were sparkling, alight with some emotion that I wasn't able to get a hold on.

"Yes, you are the most dangerous creature I've ever met.", he murmured.

I blushed foolishly.

"You look beautiful." He complimented.

"Thanks."

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

I nodded. We called out our goodbyes to James who had stayed upstairs, and left.

It was strange for me, sitting in the passenger seat of my own car. But oddly enough I was at ease with Edward behind the wheel. He felt the same need for speed that I did.

Our comfortable silence didn't last long.

"I like James." Edward said, confidently.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm glad you two got along."

He smiled, "He seems like he's important to you. And anybody that you care about can't be bad."

I blushed furiously, wishing that I could get my emotions in check, knowing that I wouldn't.

"That's really sweet of you to say, Edward."

"I meant it. May I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." I answered, my nerves getting the best of me.

"What kept you upstairs for so long? I wasn't being impatient, I'm just curious. I heard arguing." He smiled nervously…he really was adorable.

"Oh that. James thinks he knows what's best for me. And I sort of admitted that he was right, about several things."

Edward's sinful laughed filled my car with a palpable energy.

"Care to divulge?" He asked curiously.

"Er…not at the moment." He looked sad, "But I will in due time."

"Good."

I stared out the window, noticing that we had exited Forks.

"Where are we going?"

He sighed, "To my happy place."

I smiled, "If it makes you happy, I'm sure I'll be ecstatic."

That unfamiliar emotion clouded in his eyes again. I wanted to kiss the light pattern of freckles that swept across his perfect nose and spilled onto his high cheekbones. His full lips curved into my favorite lopsided grin. And I sighed happily.

"What was that for?" He asked, in a worried tone.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm just…really happy."

He reached his right hand out and grasped mine. "As am I."

We were silent the rest of the way, his hand never left mine. And if I had any say in the matter, it never would. He pulled off onto a shoulder in the road, and put it into park.

"What are we doing?"

"Well, to get to my happy place, we need to go for a little…walk."

"I should warn you about my klutziness, but you've already witnessed that in action. So I assume you aren't worried about that."

He leaned in and cupped my face with hand. "Bella," he said sincerely, "I would never, ever let something bad happen to you. What I'm holding in my hand is very important to me."

I felt happy moisture rim my eyes.

"I'm sorry if I'm being to forward. I didn't mean to make you unhappy." He said sadly, withdrawing his hand.

I snatched it back quickly, placing a kiss on his palm.

"Happy tears, Edward. Very, very happy tears."

**EPOV-**

I did **not **like James. Not one little bit. It had nothing to do with the fact that he's gay. It's all based around the fact that he is so close to my Bella. But I told her I liked him because I was not going to make her unhappy by making her friend uncomfortable with my awkward jealousy fits.

My hand tingled from the sensation of her lips pressed chastely to my palm. I shivered in delight. Okay…that sounded really lame, but it was true.

I got out of the car and walked around to help her out. I was glad she was wearing chuck's, it would make this little 'walk' easier. I was afraid that she would be wearing heels like she did at school today.

We walked towards the trail head and I veered to the left, away from the path.

"Um, Edward?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"The trails that way." She pointed her thumb back towards the path.

I laughed, "I know, but that won't lead us to where I want to take you."

"Oh.", was all she said.

"Nervous?"

"Nah, I'm just a little afraid of falling. I should be used to it by now, I'm not though."

"I told you I won't let anything bad happen to you."

She smiled and muttered something along the lines of 'suit yourself'. She had the most ridiculous notions about herself.

She only stumbled a few times. Each time I caught and steadied her. She would blush, and I would swoon like the sissy that I am.

I saw it then. My 'happy place'. I exhaled happily and nudged Bella's shoulder. She was currently trying to pick deer excrement off of her shoe.

"We're here." I said in an eerie voice, not unlike the little girl in Poltergeist.

She glanced up. "I don't see anything Edward."

"Just wait."

We trudged along, and pushed our way through a thick mass of trees.

My happy place. A beautiful meadow. It was as if the trees were afraid to touch it. It was a perfect circle, with wild flowers growing aimlessly, here and there. I came here to think, and to compose. I came here the night I realized that Bella would be mine. I wrote her a song here.

"What do you think?" I asked, extremely nervous that she wouldn't like it, or wouldn't appreciate it.

"It's…perfect." She said quietly. I looked over and saw that tears, once again, were staining her beautiful face.

When I reached to wipe them away she swatted at my hand.

"Happy tears, remember?"

I laughed, "Sorry, I'll remember that for the future."

"Good, Because you'll need to learn to differentiate. I cry when I'm angry."

I gulped dramatically, "Uh-oh, what have I gotten myself into?" I asked jokingly.

"You don't even know." She answered seriously.

I ushered her to the middle of the meadow and told her that I would be right back. I jaunted over to a big tree that had a hole in it. Quickly I removed the cooler I had put there early this morning. I thought ahead, not knowing if she'd accept or not.

I brought it over to her and set it on the ground. Opening it, I pulled out a blanket and laid it down for her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Someone was cocky enough to think ahead." She quipped.

"Not cocky, hopeful. I didn't want to have to spend a lot of time away from you. So…I prepared."

She giggled and playfully slapped my shoulder.

"Well it worked."

"What worked?"

"I'm impressed."

I grinned and she blushed. At the moment I would've loved to hear what she was thinking. I desperately wanted to know why she blushed when I smiled. She was a confusing woman, but I dug it.

I pulled out some sandwiches, because they were the only thing other than egg salad that I could make and not destroy.

"What kind of sandwiches are those?" Bella asked.

"Um, PB&J."I answered nervously.

She laughed lightly, "My favorite. How did you know?"

I did an internal happy dance. "I didn't, it's one of the only things I can make and not kill." Shit. I didn't want her to know that.

"You know, I can cook. Really well actually. If you want we can have one-on-one cooking lessons." She was smiling and her eyes were alight with the promises of something other than cooking lessons.

I pouted playfully, "You mean…you'd be my…my Emeril."

She pulled some grass out of the ground and held it out in front of her. I raised an eyebrow, slightly questioning her sanity. Then, right before I turned to grab something else out of the cooler, she chucked the grass at me and yelled "BAM!"

I jumped fifteen feet in the air and landed on my ass breathing heavily. She was laughing her ass off.

"You wanted me to be Emeril. So I was Emeril."

"You scared the shit out of me!" I accused.

She shrugged, "Yep."

She started to walk towards the blanket, but I caught her ankle with my feet and tripped her. She fell right on top of me. It would've been an ingenious plan had I not seen her face.

"You…you…tripped me!" She spluttered.

"Yep."

"I thought you said you'd catch me if I tried to fall!"

"I did catch you. See you're on me, not the ground." I said confidently.

"Oh right. Well then, my hero." She gushed and swept my hair out of my eyes.

"Uh, that's me." My voice shook as she lowered her face close to mine.

I waited for the kiss I knew was coming, but it never did. She was hovering a few inches above my lips. It was pure torture! And she knew it. Her eyes were closed, as if she were enjoying the proximity to my lips, but working very hard not to kiss me. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I flipped her. I was the one on top now.

"Edward what the fu—"She began to protest, but I silenced her with my lips. For a minute I thought she would bite me, but instead she moaned softly and opened her mouth to mine.

I had never French kissed Tanya before. She had said that she didn't like to do it because she didn't know where my mouth was. So essentially, I was in uncharted waters here.

Our tongues dueled for dominance. Hers would win temporarily, but I would soon meet it with renewed passion. She broke off, needing to breathe.

"Holy French-kiss batman!" She panted.

I couldn't help it; I rolled off her and began to laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"You're perfect!"

"Oh."

I turned to face her. "Bella, that was…"

"Most triumphant." She finished.

"Oh yes, Bella S. Preston Esquire. It was most triumphant and most excellent."

She laughed, "If I'm Bella S. Preston Esquire than that must make you Ed Theodore Logan."

"Righteous."

She smiled brightly, "And you think I'm perfect! Nobody and I mean nobody has a love for Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure like I do."

"I definitely do." I said, supremely happy.

She sighed, "I think I've met my match."

I propped myself up on my elbow and began to trace patterns on her sweater-clad stomach.

"Is that a bad thing?"

She shook her head, "No. Actually it's wicked-awesome."

I laughed, "Since when are you from Boston?"

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Since now!"

"Fine with me. You hungry?" I asked, momentarily remembering the sandwiches and food I had brought.

She didn't have time to answer because her stomach growled loudly.

"Dinner time for the human." I announced.

"If I'm human what would that make you?" She asked defiantly.

"Me? I'm Batman."

"Me? I'm Batman."

"Silly Edward, Batman is human. He's just in a costume."

"Yeah, well then I'm superhuman. Shut up."

She laughed and we dug into the food. I could lay like this forever


	14. Revenge is some sweet shit!

**EPOV-**

I wasn't quite sure when I had become this romantic sap, but I definitely wasn't hating it. As Bella and I ate our dinner, I stared at her. Which, I guess is extremely creepy. But what would you do if a gorgeous woman, who was interested in you was sitting right in front of you? You would stare, so I'm not a creep. Fuck you.

She's so attentive to everything. I loved the way she would close her eyes while savoring a bit of sandwich. I loved the way she would make a small '_mmm'_ sound when the carbon from the pop she was drinking would slip down her throat. She was absolutely alluring. I loved the way her face would scrunch when bits of strawberry jelly would slip from her sandwich and land on her. She would mumble obscenities and I would smile, showing her that I didn't care if she was covered in pig shit. She was breathtaking. And…and I was a fucker.

I had risked everything by making a stupid pig-headed bet. I acted like a primate. I plastered a smile on my face while I warred with my conscience on the inside. Emmett's my brother, and I love him, but this was his fault. I suppose I shouldn't blame it all on him, because I did say yes. But as I said, I'm a fucker. Bella. She was…everything. She was sassy and emotional, and sexy and intelligent. And for some unforeseen reason, she wanted me. ME! Plain, simple Edward. That may be because I'm now jazzy, sexed up Edward.

'_God you sound like such a fucking girl in your head!' _ My brain yelled at me.

'_Yeah? Your mom.'_

My brain scowled at me, _'Your mom is my mom asshole.'_

'_Oh.'_

I must've looked like a full blown invalid, because Bella was snapping her fingers in front of my face and calling my name.

"Where'd you go?" She asked.

I laughed uneasily, "I had some…uh…things to think about."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Care to share?"

"Only if you tell me what James was right about earlier."

She frowned, "Fine. You first."

I wagged my finger at her, "Uh-uh, ladies first."

She sighed, "Okay, but only because I'm gonna get some later."

My mouth dropped open, "With whom?"

She giggled, "Oh I dunno…this hot guy who really digs me."

She leaned forward and kissed me softly. She tasted like strawberry jelly and root beer. I loved every minute of it.

"Alright enough distractions. You first miss." I chastised.

"Yes sir!" She saluted.

I stayed silent so that she would proceed.

"I was confused on my feelings. Basically he said that you made me happy. And that…" She stopped and blushed.

"What did he tell you?"

She sighed again, "That you loved me. And that I loved you."

My heart exploded into a billion happy little pieces. My brain did the cha-cha. And my dick stood at attention. _'Down Voldemort!' _I silently commanded.

What? So what if I named my dick after the Dark Lord in Harry Potter. I am a nerd…remember?

"I know half of that is true." I stated nervously.

She cocked an eyebrow at me, "Oh, and which half?"

I smiled, "The half where I love you." Oh fuck-a-luck-a-ding-dong.

She leaned closer to me, "Well I happen to know that the other half of that is absolutely right."

"Really? And what half would that be Miss Swan?"

"Well Mr. McCarty, since you already told me that you loved me…the only other part is the one where I love you."

I pulled her close to me, so that our noses were almost touching. I gazed into the melted chocolate that were her beauteous eyes.

"Isabella, I love you. It took a lot of soul searching for me to realize. But you are the only one for me."

A tear slid down her face. And I fought the urge to wipe it away. Happy tears…I hoped.

"Edward, I'm not good at telling people how I feel. I've only told one other person that I loved them…only to be told that they never loved me. But I don't feel that apprehension with you. You are mine, and mine alone. I love you."

I felt something cold and wet slide down my cheek. She reached her little head up and kissed it away.

"Don't cry, I love you." She said quietly.

"Happy tears." I muttered, and they were…partly. They were also guilty tears.

"You don't sound convinced." She accused.

"I still have something to tell you Bella." I mumbled.

"Oh, right. Go ahead." She pulled away from me.

I told her everything, about the bet, and Emmett and Rosalie's break-up, and the fact that I was sorry. She sat in silence, I waited for her to slap me. I deserved that. I needed that.

"Bella, say something!" I whined.

"Let's get him." She said maliciously.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"He thinks he can fuck with me this way? Fuck with _us _this way? He's already destroyed my happiness once. He will not take you away from me. You are mine!"

Voldemort leapt up, eagerly wanting to ravish her.

"Bella, I agreed to the bet." I said…even though I could've let her go.

She tackled me.

"I know, but there's a difference."

"Oh?"

She sighed, obviously not wanting to tell me the difference. So I snaked my hands up her back and traced patterns on the soft warm skin I found there. She shuddered.

"What Emmett and I had…was purely physical."

I winced.

"Please don't be upset. I thought it was love. I had never, ever felt anything like this."

She motioned to us.

"I realize now that everything I had with him…was pure lust. There was no love involved. And I set out to get him to break up with Rose. I didn't want him back, I just wanted him hurt. Then when James and I spoke today, when he helped me realized that all I ever wanted, and could want is you—",she tapped my nose,"—I decided that he wasn't worth it anymore. But then you told me of this…bet, and I can't let this go. He needs to learn not to fuck with me."

I sighed happily, "Okay. I'm in. But what are we going to do?"

"He wants me because he can't have me. And because you're going after me. Right?"

I nodded.

"Well, for this to work we're gonna need to talk with Rose."

I shook my head, "She hates you Bells. She'll never work with you to get back at Emmett."

"Yes she will."

"How?"

"She still loves Emmett. I hate to admit it but they are perfect for each other. I need to explain to her that I'm not after her man, that I have a man of my own. She'll help me. My plan is to make it look like I'm not interested in you."

My heart dropped, "You don't want people to know about us?" I asked sadly.

She kissed me passionately, and quickly pulled away to speak.

"Only for a short period of time. If Rose agrees, which she will, it won't take long for Emmett to see who he truly wants."

"I get it. Now, continue on your original thought."

She smiled, "You're gonna look like you're pissed. Because as far as Emmett is concerned, the bet is still on. You're gonna go after Rosalie. You're gonna ask her out. And then the next day at school you guys will be all over each other. Before Emmett knows that you've gone out with Rose, I'm going to hit on him. He's going to think that he's won, or winning. Then you show up. It'll completely blow him out of the water."

I smiled, "It sounds like you thought all of this out for a long time."

"Nah, obviously I didn't if I just found out. I'm just crafty."

"That you are."

She frowned, "What's wrong."

"I don't like the part where you hit on Emmett."

"I won't do anything with him. Only one man gets to have me that way."

"And who would that be?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Well, Charlie's down at La Push tomorrow night, visiting with Billy Black. If you come over…I'll tell you who gets to have me. Better yet…I'll show you."

Voldemort twitched in anticipation. I was really going to need to get a leash for him. He was becoming an nuisance.

"Okay. Only because you're so…accommodating."

She laughed a breathy laugh, "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

I shrugged, "I wouldn't know."

Her face became serious, but her eyes were alight.

"Edward, may I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

She blushed. "Um, are you a…you know?"

I laughed loudly, "What is a 'you know'?"


	15. It's time!

**EMPOV-**

Dirty fucking hobo balls I hate being sick. It really fucking sucks. I was fine all night long. Alice and I hung out, I asked where Edward was, she said she didn't know, maybe hanging out with Jasper. It seemed odd, but whatever, I'm not one to pry. I went to bed looking forward to starting my…perusal of fair Bella.

But my body had other ideas. I woke up with my eyes crusted shut, my nose crusted over, my mouth dry and chest ache-y. At first I thought that Alice had put glue over my eyelids and nostrils…again. But the second I sat up…I began to cough.

I picked my cell phone up and called the house-line. My mom answered, cheerfully.

"Emmett! Why are you calling? Just come on over for breakfast." She reprimanded, happily.

"Mom!" I wheezed, "I can't see, I can't smell and my throat is all itchy."

"Emmett, if you want to stay home, all you have to do is ask."

"Mom, please! Send dad over!"

"Honey, he's at the hospital. He's working this morning." She reminded me, her tone growing more worried.

"I'm freakin' out here! Can you come over?"

"I'll be right up sweetie, I'll call Dr. Gerandy immediately."

After a bunch of bullshit with me just having to wash the crust out of my eyes and nose. And the good doc giving me some shit about me not being allowed to leave my room. I was royally pissed.

This fucking sucks! Now Edward would have at least all this week to mack on Bella, while I'm stuck on my deathbed. Quarantined.

Fuck this shit.

**BPOV-**

When I woke up, I noticed that my phone was alight with new texts. I quickly rubbed the sleep from my eyes and picked it up to read the messages.

The first was from Edward.

_Good morning Beautiful!_

_I just wanted to say that I'll miss you today._

_Terribly._

_Yours always-_

_E_

I blushed, thankful that he was nowhere near. The second text was from Alice.

_Bella-_

_Are you ready for today? I am so psyched!_

_Drive me today? Love ya!_

_Ali _

I thought that those had been the only ones when I noticed a second text from Edward.

_I have the best news! Well not really._

_But anyway, Emmett is sick! He'll be out of school all week._

_Don't worry about him, he's on lock down. We can be together._

_I adore you—_

_E_

Shit. This certainly put a hold on our revenge plans, but that means I would get to spend more time with Edward. I was worried about Emmett. So I decided to text him.

_Emmett-_

_I heard you're that you're sick._

_I hope you feel better._

_See you when I'm allowed. _

_--Bella._

I didn't get a response, I guessed that he was asleep. I quickly dressed for school and was out the door.

The day flew by in a blur. My stomach was in knots when I thought about Edward and my…date this evening. Having sex with Emmett was different than this would be. I knew it. Emmett and my first time…was awkward to say the least.

Neither of us knew what we were doing. At the time we were just friends and both horny. So…the first time wasn't important really.

But with Edward, it would be monumental. I mean I'm crazy in love with Edward. And he's nervous because he's afraid he'll suck. He hasn't said so, but I can tell. And I'm worried that he'll think I'm a skank.

I just want everything to be perfect.

Edward and I walked to our cars in silence. He had parked right next to me.

"Now, I'm going to go home first. I'll see Charlie off. He'll be away for most of the night. And by the time he gets back…he'll go straight to bed."

He smiled, "Are you completely sure about this Bella? I can wait. I was willing to wait until marriage. I just don't want to take advantage of you."

"Please, take advantage of your all to willing girlfriend. Get real." I scoffed, my face then became serious, "Are you completely sure Edward?"

He grabbed my face in his hands, "Bella, I love you. And I want to be with you in every possible way I can." He then kissed me with force, and passion.

I felt my eyes roll back into my head with all the emotions that this kiss contained.

"I'll text you when he leaves." I said quietly.

He nodded, "I'll be waiting by the phone."

I giggled, "I love you."

"And I love you, my Bella."

We got into our respective cars and drove off in opposite directions. The ride home was quick, mostly because my lead foot kicked in. Whoops.

I burst through the door when I got home.

"Charlie?"

No answer.

"Charlie, I'm home!" I called.

No answer.

I shrugged, I walked into the kitchen. Maybe he wasn't home yet, or maybe he had fallen asleep. I decided I would start on his dinner, hoping that it would get him back out of the house faster.

I felt like such a deviant, stealing my boyfriend's virtue. But I knew he wanted it, I knew he loved me. So why was I feeling so guilty? I shrugged off that thought when I saw a note on the fridge.

_Bella-_

_I got off early, came home and went down to La Push. I'm eating dinner with Billy. _

_Don't wait up for me. _

_Love-_

_Dad._

_PS-there's money in the candy jar so you can order a pizza. You cook too much!_

I laughed. Everything was going according to plan…but better. I ran upstairs and quickly stripped off my clothes. I went to my lingerie drawer and searched for something to wear.

I didn't want to freak him out, so anything red, or bustier like would be out. I wasn't wearing thigh-hi's so I didn't need anything with garters. I found a sapphire blue bra and panty set. It had light blue lace across the front. It was innocent and sexy at the same time. It even had a little bow that rested between my breasts. Perfect.

After I was in the lingerie I went to the bathroom to shave and primp.

I brushed my hair and sprayed my favorite freesia perfume under my hair, at the base of my head. I dusted my face with lilac shimmer. When I was positive that I was ready I put my actual clothes on, over my sexy-time clothes and wandered downstairs.

I ordered Edward and my favorite pizza. Buffalo chicken. And then I called him and explained about Charlie. He asked why I hadn't called him immediately, and I told him that I had to be perfect for him. I felt that annoying blush creep up my cheeks. Damn.

I had to get my emotions under control, being friends with Jasper usually helped because he was so mellow all the time. His mood could just…rub off on somebody. But I didn't want to call him and say, 'Hey Jazz, wanna help calm me down before I take Edward's virginity?'. That would be awkward.

Just then there was a light knock on the door. I put on 'Sex on Fire', by Kings of Leon, because I think that it's an incredibly sexy, soulful song, and I ran to answer it.

If I would've known what he was going to look like, I would have answered the door naked. He was wearing a tight fitted Siouxsie and the Banshee's vintage concert tee, very tight black jeans and chucks. His hair was the casual disarray that it always was, except that it had traces of rain in it, making it sparkle like diamonds. When I opened the door, he smiled that sinful smile at me. And being the complete girl that I am, swooned.

He caught me before I hit the floor. I opened my eyes, his face was anxious and worried.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked.

I laughed, "You shouldn't be allowed to leave the house dressed like that." I croaked.

He furrowed his brow, "Too much? I thought I looked overdone."

I pulled his face down to mine, so that I could whisper in his ear.

"It is too much, but in a deliciously bad way, Edward."

He lifted me off the ground and shut the door.

"What do you mean by that?"

I grinned, "I mean, you looking like that should be illegal. You're too smokin' hot for your own damn good."

He laughed, "You should talk Bella. You tempt every man on the face of this earth."

I rolled my eyes, "Hungry? Pizza should be here soon."

"Yeah, I'm starved."

I led him into the kitchen and we sat at the table.

He reached into his leather bomber jacket and pulled out a handful of condoms.

I laughed, "What the hell, Edward? Are we sexin' a marathon?"

He frowned, "I didn't know which kind you liked. So I bought all the kinds I thought you would enjoy."

I smiled and blushed. He wanted this to be about me, and I wanted this to be about him. I began rifling through his sexy stash.

There was, ribbed for her pleasure, vibrating base, swirled tip, mint, strawberry, blackberry, hell I think there may have even been pumpkin.

"You really do think of everything." I mumbled.

"Bella, we don't have to do anything. I would never force you to."

I smile genuinely, "Thanks for the offer Edward, but I want you, I need you and I love you. The only way we wouldn't be doing anything, would be if you weren't ready."

He shook his head, "Believe me, I'm ready. But…I just want it to be the best it could possibly be. I don't want you to be unhappy with me."

I reached out and cupped his face, "I could never be unhappy with you."

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the doorbell. I got the door and put our pizza on the table. We ate in silence. Both of us too nervous to say anything.

When I finished I put the box in the fridge and the dishes in the sink. I turned around and Edward was brushing his teeth.

"Where did you get a toothbrush?" I asked, incredulously.

He smiled sheepishly, "I didn't want to kiss you with pizza breath."

"That's cool, I was just about to go brush mine. Why don't you come upstairs with me, and you can get comfortable while I brush."

He ran his long fingers through his hair, nervously. "Um, upstairs? As in, where your room is?" He asked.

I smiled brightly, "Well, yes." And then his nerves hit me like a freight train, "Are you sure you want to be with me, Edward? I'm not going to force anything of you."

He walked over to me, "I already told you, Bella, there is nothing and nobody I want more. Now, let's get you brushed."

I chuckled softly and led him upstairs. I had him wait in the hall while I checked my room for messes or embarrassing things. You never know.

There were some dirty clothes piled up, I shoved them in the bottom of my closet. I made my bed, spraying the sheets lightly with Febreeze, you can never be too careful. And then I turned on my stain-glass lamp and beckoned for Edward to come in.

"Wow. It's so…so you. I love it." He said in awe.

I blushed, again, "Thanks. Have a seat, I'll be right back."

He nodded and went to sit on my royal purple fleur de lis comforter. I rushed out of the room and ran quickly to the bathroom. I couldn't leave him waiting in my room for too long. He could decide to snoop through my things. I didn't know what he'd find.

I brushed my teeth furiously with my Colgate, making sure that there were no traces of pizza left in them. I reapplied my vanilla deodorant and tried to calm my nerves before walking back to face my fate.

I slowly walked through the door, nervous about what I would find. Edward was sitting, still as stone on my bed, looking at me lovingly. It warmed my heart…and loins. I smiled and walked over to the speakers that were attached to my iPod. I looked through the songs before I found my, 'Puccini is for lovers' mix and put it on softly, for ambiance.

"So…" I began, unsure of what to say or do. With Emmett it was usually, wham-bam-thank you ma'am. I mentally slapped myself, no Emmett thoughts tonight. This was about Edward and I. Bellward…if I may.

"Bella, before we do anything, I just wanted to say that I love you. And I'll love you no matter what."

A tear slipped from my eye. "As I you, Edward. Nothing will stop me from loving you."

And then his lips were attached to mine, softly at first. Testing the waters. We had kissed deeper than this, but tonight…tonight was all about romance. I let my fingers slip into his soft, bronze locks, my fingernails gently grazing his scalp. He uttered a low moan and I shuddered.

He traced my lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. As if I would say no! Again, ever so slowly, our tongues began to dance. Not dueling, not fighting for dominance, just dancing. Slipping and sliding. Suddenly I needed more.

I clutched to his head for dear life and tried to smash his lips harder into mine. When his tongue would touch mine I would moan. The room was spinning. It was too hot. I pushed him away from me. His face scrunched up in confusion.

I pulled him to the edge of my bed, and I stood up, straddling his legs.

"Bella?" He asked, confused, and turned on.

"Shh…no more words. Let our bodies do the talking." I knew I was being cheesy, but I didn't care. My Edward deserved cheesy romance. And I would be the one to give it to him.

**EPOV-**

God, we were wearing too many clothes. I have to admit that I was a tad bit hurt when she pushed me away. She told me that we would let our bodies talk for us. Voldemort leapt up in excitement. Singing his happy song. My dick…was insane.

She straddled my legs, and looked down at me seductively. I grinned. She slowly began to finger the edge of her shirt, pulling it up over her smooth creamy skin. When the blasted material was finally off of her, I gasped in surprise. She was wearing a sapphire blue bra, that had a lighter blue lace on it. It was the perfect blend of innocence and sexuality, I had ever imagined. And the way it looked on her, evoked a beast in me that could not be contained. I was no longer arguing with my cock, I was warring with my inner monster.

I grabbed her by the hips and flipped her so that I was leaning on top of her. I kissed her deeply and reached behind her, trying to unclasp her bra. Ugh, whoever created those clasp-y things…should rot in hell. For real and for true.

She giggled and quickly took care of the bra. It landed with a soft thump on the hardwood floor. But my eyes weren't anywhere near the bra, they were glued to her. Her soft round breasts heaved slightly with her labored breath. Her dusky pink nipples hardened at the sudden rush of cool air. I reached down and rubbed my thumb over it. If it was possible it hardened further.

Bella moaned and ground herself against me. I smiled, she was enjoying this as much as I was. So I took her pert nipple in between my thumb and forefinger and began to roll it. She continued with her groaning and moaning. My cock began to twitch.

I decided that since she was enjoying herself so much, I would try something new. I lowered my head to the other nipple, and gently flicked it with my tongue. Bella hissed at the cool sensation my saliva made with the air. I chuckled.

Quickly, I sucked it into my mouth, lavishing it with unyielding attention. She moaned and groaned and bucked her hips against me.

"Edward, please." She whimpered.

I lifted my head from her breasts, "Please what, love?"

"Too much clothes…" She groaned.

I looked down and realized that I was still fully dressed and that she still had her pants, and probably panties on.

I stood up and began to disrobe at lightening speed. When I turned my attention back to Bella, she was only in sapphire blue panties. I moaned.

"Edward, I need you." She said, her voice thick with lust.

I knelt on the floor and inhaled her heady scent. I began to leave a trail of kisses from her knee, up her thigh. When I reached the center of her legs, I placed a chaste kiss on her lace covered sex. She hissed.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

I chuckled, "Tasting you, love. You must tell me if you don't like what I'm doing." I commanded.

She nodded.

I removed her panties quickly, chucking them across the room.

"Bella, spread yourself for me."

She opened her knees, as wide as they would go. And I gawked. I had never seen something so pink and beautiful. Her folds were slick with her arousal, her clit swollen in need.

I bent down and licked one long line from her entrance to right above her clit. She gasped, and bucked against my face. I placed my strong hands on her thighs, holding her to the mattress.

I leaned back slightly, and blew cold air on her, watching as her skin prickled and a fresh flow of arousal pooled on her comforter. I bent back down and licked long circles around her clit, but never actually touching it. I wanted to bring her to the edge, keep her there, and then let her fall into her orgasm.

Up and down, side to side, I traced light patterns around her clit.

"Stop...fucking…teasing…me." She growled.

I chuckled into her sex, eliciting a small moan from her pink, swollen mouth. After a few more figure eights, I took her swollen bud into my mouth, and began to suckle. Her hips rose on their own accord, my name fell multiple times from her mouth, increasing my own arousal. I sucked harder and harder, all the while swirling my tongue around her. I wanted her to come for me.

I traced her entrance with my finger. Teasing, again. I know, I know, naughty Edward. When I saw her stomach clenching, on the precipice of her release, I thrust said finger deep inside of her. And then…she exploded.

"Shitpisscocksuckingmotherfuckergawwwwwwd!" She screamed.

I continued my ministrations while she rode out her waves of pleasure. I reveled in the taste of her, sucking her dry.

Soon she had enough and pulled me up to kiss her. I let her taste herself on my lips, and she moaned.

"Edward…"she panted, "where the hell did you learn to do that?"

I smiled shyly, "I didn't _learn, _I just listened to the sounds you were making, and did whatever created the most sound."

She kissed me furiously, "Bravo."

I smiled, I win.

"You're turn."

She didn't let me answer, she rolled out from my grasp and ended up on top of me. Her heated sex, resting, mere inches from my hard as a granite cock. She kissed me again, and dismounted me.

She knelt in the same position I had recently left. Her big brown eyes begged me for permission. Right, like I would deny her _that._

She lowered her head to face my dick and gasped.

"I thought you would be big, Edward…but my God!"

I blushed slightly until she kissed the tip of my penis. I gasped and tried my best not to buck and slap her in the face with it. I don't think she would have appreciated that.

She licked languorously in a swirling motion, up and down my shaft. Her hands flew to my balls, and began to massage them lightly. I wasn't going to last long, but I would try.

Without warning, she took my length into her mouth, using her other hand to make up for what she couldn't fit in her hot little mouth.

My eyes rolled back into my head, and my hands fisted in her hair. She moaned, and vibrations shook my body.

"Bella…ungh…gonna…cum…move." I grunted.

And then she did what I never expected. She sucked harder, and didn't move. She was going to swallow! Holy shit! Where has she been all my life?

Finally, I exploded, with a grunt of her name and a thrust upward. I came. And it was good.

**BPOV-**

He tasted sweet and salty. Like two of my favorite foods…that hadn't been invented yet. I swallowed his sweet nectar and got up to kiss him.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

I shook my head, "No thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

He laughed, "You sound like a parrot."

I smiled and kissed him softly. Unlike before, these kisses were not soft, they were desperate with need. Even though we had each gotten off, our need was…endless. I let him roll me so that he was on top.

He reached for a condom that he left on my nightstand and I stopped him.

"Bella, we must use protection."

I laughed, "We are."

"What? How?" He asked, warily.

"I'm on the pill. I have been for a little over a year."

He smiled in relief. "Oh."

I kissed him, "Are you ready?"

He nodded and began to kiss me passionately. Our tongues dancing again. He reached down between us and rubbed my clit slowly, making sure that I was ready.

I moaned and grabbed for his dick, placing at my entrance.

He groaned loudly.

"Please, Edward, I need you."

That was all it took. He entered me quickly, we simultaneously moaned. He was so huge. He took a minute so that I would get used to him. I leaned up and suckled his earlobe.

"You're no longer a virgin." I whispered.

"I'm glad it was with you, love." He whispered right back.

And then his lips were on mine, and he began to move. His thrusts were hard and fast, but slow at the same time. I had never felt anything like it. He was hitting spots in me, that I had no idea existed. God, how I loved this man.

I felt the coil in my stomach begin to tighten.

"Oh…Edward…I'm gonna cum. Fuck, baby…cum with me." I begged.

He picked up his pace, and I clenched my walls, egging him on. All I saw was fireworks and his emerald green eyes. I screamed his name and scraped my nails along his back. He pumped two more times, and then fell to the side of me.

His dick slipped out, and I groaned at the loss.

"Christ, Bella." He panted.

"I know."

"That was…mind blowing."

I smiled, "The best I have ever had, hands down." And it was the truth. I was in love with him, and I not only had the pleasure of being with him sexually, but being with him emotionally. I had an emotional and physical orgasm. My body and mind were spent.

And it was well worth it. I wasn't letting go. Not for anyone or anything.

Just then, I heard the door open downstairs.

"Bella!?" A voice called.

Oh shit.


	16. Interruptions and Contemplations

**A/N: I'd like to thank all of you, right now. Those who read, and review and rate. You seriously make my days, nights, weeks, months and year. I know I'm kinda shitty with responding to them, so I'm sorry. But you guys are wonderful! I love each and every one of you! :) **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV-**

Who the fuck could be home right now? Charlie wasn't expected until late night, and it totally didn't sound like him. I knew it wasn't James, because he was at Nemesis, a gay club in Tacoma. And the voice didn't sound masculine…at all. I turned frantically to Edward who had slipped under the covers and was cowering slightly.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, holding back a giggle.

"I'm hiding from your father." He said, his eyes filled with pure terror.

"It's not Charlie I have no idea who it is." The voice sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure. I didn't memorize people's voices…except for Edward. I'm lame.

"Who has a key to your house?" He whispered frantically.

I shrugged, "We leave it unlocked when somebody's home. There's never trouble. Plus Charlie leaves his spare gun here."

"Bella?" The strange voice called again.

I jumped under the covers with Edward, feeling his skin flush with mine got me hot again. Damn these teenage hormones! Slowly the covers began to rise…suspiciously close to where his cock would be. So I peeked. He was excited too.

"I bet if we're really quiet, whoever it is will go away. I can't go down there now, not looking like I do. I'm ridiculous looking, all post-coital glow-y and dopey smile."

He smiled, "I can be very quiet."

Oh hell naw, round two?"

I shuffled towards him, pressing my breast against his cool, but sweaty chest. He groaned softly.

"Just how quiet can you be?" I simpered.

He showed me with a kiss. I sucked on his bottom lip. His strong hand flew to my hair, pressing me deeper into the kiss. I roughly pushed him back and straddled his lap.

He raised an eyebrow, and then…well I sort of attacked him. I impaled myself on his impressive length, earning a throaty growl from Edward.

I warned him with a wicked glare. He sucked his lips in, obviously not trusting himself. I leaned on his shoulders for support, being on top took some muscle work. And I hadn't been…intimate with anyone for a few months. I was rusty.

He lifted his head and bit down on my left nipple. I squealed, loudly. Shitfuck.

"Shh!" he urged.

I nodded, making my hips roll, stimulating my bundle of nerves on his wiring hairs. I moaned. God why couldn't I be quiet. He gave me a look asking whether we should stop. I answered by clenching my walls around his cock. Showing him who was boss.

Big mistake.

We should have stopped. Because about two seconds later, the door swung open.

"Bella? Oh my God! Edward!" The high-pitched voice squealed.

Alice.

"God Alice…go away!" I moaned, ducking my head into Edward's shoulder.

She giggled, "We were supposed to talk about the plan, but we can't at our house because Emmett is being a whiney baby and staying in the main house."

I sighed, "We're a little busy, Alice."

She smiled, "I can see that. Way to go Edward! Never thought you had it in you. I should be saying that to Bella though, huh. Well I'll go and wait downstairs. By all means finish."

I nodded in thanks, and went back to my work. As the door softly shut, Edward growled.

"What the fuck Bella?" He snarled.

"What?" I asked trying to get him to focus on the task at hand.

"That's my fucking sister?"

"And?" I panted.

"She just saw us making love!"

"Which we're still trying to do." I reasoned.

"I'll never live this down." I whined.

"Well then let's make this good so that you can forget."

He grinned wickedly. It made me nervous.

"What?"

"You've made a monster of me." He hissed.

Suddenly he grabbed me by the waist and picked me up.

"Edward!" I shrieked, not from pleasure, but from shock.

"You were bad. It's time to be punished."

"P-punished?" I squeaked, now officially turned on.

"Oh yes. I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk."

"Yesss…" I hissed.

He slammed me into my closet door and proceeded to fuck me senseless. He was hard and unrelenting.

His thick cock slammed into me, I was sure we broke the closet. I reached my hand behind us to check. Nope. We were good.

I got a handful of his ass, and squeezed hard. He made some grunting noise, and began to go faster. He smashed his lips into mine, biting at my tongue.

"Bella…cum…with me." He hissed.

And I did. His voice was as sexy if not more than he was. As my walls clenched his cock, effectively milking him dry, he backed me away from the closet and plopped me down on the bed.

"I'm sorry." I said, embarrassed.

His head shot up like a bullet, "For what?"

I blushed, "Well…Alice caught us. And I know that I'll never be able to live it down, but you…you have to live with her."

I buried my head in my hands. He pulled my head up. His green eyes were liquid fire.

"First of all, never hide your face from me. You're mine, it's mine. And I always want to see it. Second of all, she won't care. I've seen way more of her and Jasper than I ever needed to. It'll be…hmm…all gravy."

I had to laugh, he had picked up on my favorite phrase.

I ruffled his unruly hair, "I love you, you know that?"

He smiled brightly, "I do. And I love you, you know that?"

I giggled, oh how girly I had become. "I do. We better get dressed. We have a bubbly little pixie waiting for us. Well, me essentially, but you aren't going anywhere."

We got dressed and headed downstairs for a long chat with Alice. She immediately launched into a long-winded explanation about how she would never tell anyone what she saw. And I quote, "I'll totally burn my retinas, because believe me babes, that was not something I wanted to see."

She could be an irritating sprite sometimes, but you gotta love Alice. We talked about our strategy for what seemed like forever, until Alice decided that she needed to go and see Jasper. Edward thought it best that he go home as well, seeing as it was eleven-thirty and Charlie would be back in an hour or so. Reluctantly I kissed him goodnight and went to bed.

How in the hell did I end up so lucky? I had an amazing group of friends, a loving boyfriend…and…a problem. Every time life starts looking up for me, I have to try and fuck it up with revenge schemes. I was seriously having my doubts about our 'plan', but once again I was in too deep, and it had been my suggestion. So I would have to go along with it. I guess…

**EmPOV-**

My week passed hella slowly. But lucky for me the I was free and clear to go back to school. I wasn't really excited for the school thing…it was more for the Bella thing. I have never lost a bet, and I was definitely not gonna start now. Besides, I knew Bella like the back of my hand. She was my best friend for…well forever. Of course she would go to prom with me. I win. HAHA!

I sighed heavily, I missed Rose. A lot. But I had to forge passed her for the moment, because I had a bet at stake. You know, my mom was right, I have a fucking gambling problem. I barked a laugh, and it hurt, my throat was still tender. I dressed quickly, shoving on a tight polo shirt and khaki pants. I examined myself in the mirror.

'_Damn', _I thought, '_Looking like this…it'll be a piece of cake.'_

I asked Edward for a ride to school. I wasn't feeling a hundred percent, and I wouldn't risk the life of my beloved jeep. I was surprised when he said yes. He had been way awkward this past week, he was avoiding me. I could feel it. I shrugged off my errant thoughts and walked out the door where Edward was sitting.

"What up, bro?" I asked, cheerfully.

He grinned, "Not much, man. How're you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Eh, can't really complain. I gotta job to do, so I'm totally focused on my game plan."

I watched his mouth tighten into a thin line, from the corner of my eye. His hands gripped the wheel.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He muttered.

"Are you gonna talk to her first?" I asked. I didn't wanna step on his game, after all, I played fair.

He shook his head, "Nope, I've got some other stuff to take care of first. You can go first."

I patted him on the back, "Thanks man. Don't worry though, you'll have your chance."

He chuckled, "You better believe I will."

We pulled into school and I my mouth dropped open. I saw the two most beautiful women on the planet talking to each other. The brunette was wearing a dark blue, hella short dress, with long sleeves and killer boots. The blonde was wearing a red and white polka dot—just as short—dress, with bright red, come fuck me heels. I wiped the trickle of drool that had pooled at the corner of my mouth and got out of the car.

I sauntered over to them, about to bring out my A game, when I recognized them. Mother fuckin' Rose and Bella. Christ Almighty. They were getting along? What the fuck? What had happened when I was out sick? It was only a week. I knew that I was supposed to be fawning over Bella, but when Rose looked that way…I couldn't help it.

"Hey Rosie." I purred.

She turned around and her eyes brightened. I thought she was gonna molest me. She squealed.

"Eddie!"

Hold the mother fuckin' phone. Eddie? She couldn't be talking about my brother.

I followed her as she ran into Edward's arms. He smiled brightly and hugged her tightly. Mother Fucker. _.! _

"I missed you." She cooed, into his ears.

He chuckled, "I missed you too Rosie."

'_MY NICKNAME! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CALL HER THAT!' _ I fumed internally.

"You look stunning today." He complimented her.

"You don't look to bad yourself, stud."

Okay, it's official…I'ma vomit.

"What's this?" I asked, trying to conceal my outrage.

Rosalie smiled, "I finally found a man, who can respect me."

Edward beamed, "And I finally found a woman who can take care of my…needs."

I was two seconds away from pounding my brother into oblivion, when I felt a small hand on my arm.

"Hi, Em." Bella soothed.

I turned around to face her. She really was beautiful, and if it weren't for the fact that I was head over heels in love with Rose…she would've taken my breath away. But I sucked up my true feelings and stuck to the bet.

"Hi Bells, you look gorgeous."

She giggled and slapped my arm playfully.

"How're you feeling? I was so worried about you." She said, honestly.

I puffed up my chest, "It was really touch and go for a moment there, but I sucked it up. I'm doing much better now that you're around."

She smiled brightly at me, "I missed you Emmett."

She seemed so earnest, I almost felt bad.

"I missed you too babe. How about we head in?"

She nodded and took my arm. I was vaguely aware of Edward and Rose cooing sweet nothings at each other behind me. But I was trying to focus all of my energy on the sex-bomb that was Bella.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The day was a clusterfuck of suck. Any time I saw Edward, Rose was hanging off of him. And they were absolutely disgusting. She would nibble his earlobe and he would shiver, he would massage her back and she would moan. I felt ill.

And for some odd reason, Bella was all over me. Since she had gotten here, she had been like…frigid bitch with me. And all of a sudden she was all up on my jock. I had to admit it was nice to have _someone _up on my jock…but I wished it was Rose.

During the class I had with Bells and Rose, they were talking about how Rose had a date with Edward that night. So I loudly suggested that Bella and I go out as well. That would've been cool, but after she agreed, Rose asked to make it a double date.

Fuck. Me.

It was hard enough seeing them all over each other at school, but in an intimate dinner setting… I didn't know how I'd take it.

Bella went home with Rose to get ready, they said they wouldn't be changing, but just talking…strategy. Weird, I know. I scrambled into Edward's car and didn't say a word the entire way home. If he even said one thing to me…I'd deck him. And I was pretty sure he knew it, because he was silent.

I made a bee line for my lil' apartment and he went to the main house. I told him to come get me when we were getting the girls. I changed from my polo-khaki outfit to a pair of dark wash jeans and a black button up shirt. I rolled the sleeves and left a few buttons undone. I knew that Rose liked to look at my chest, I hoped maybe she'd spend some time looking at me. But I couldn't be sure.

God, why did I make this stupid bet? I would've never driven Rose into Edward's arms. And Bella would be with Edward…where she belonged. I am such a fuck up! Fuck-a-luck-a-ding-dong. I swiped at an angry tear that trekked down my cheek.

Look at what this bombshell does to me!

I picked up the remote to my stereo and let depressing music fill my apartment. I was blissfully unaware of the world until I heard a light knock at my door.

Here we go. I've got nothing to lose really.

**BPOV-**

The ride to Rose's house was silent. We were getting along, but this day was rough on all four of us. Of that I had no doubt. We scrambled out of her M3 and walked into her house and up to her room.

When the door was shut Rose began to cry. Seeing her in such a fragile state of mind destroyed me, I began to cry.

We sat on the floor sobbing.

"I-I…I love him…so much Bella. I miss him, God, I miss him." She hiccupped.

I snuffled, "I know Rosie. I'm so sorry. It was so hard seeing you with Edward like that. I love him, entirely."

We clung to each other, not worrying about how we looked. We stayed that way until an hour before the boys were coming to get us.

I put my hands on Rosalie's cheeks, "Alright girly, we've gotta suck it up. When Emmett learns his lesson, this will be over and everything will be alright. Remember, pretend that everything you're saying to Edward, you're actually saying to Emmett. I'll do the same."

She nodded, "We really need to fix our make-up. We look like trailer trash guests on the Maury show."

I giggled and she got up and walked to her vanity, grabbing a tool chest. Which wasn't odd, she was a car nut. But she walked over to me, and opened it up.

"Rose, I don't think that using a wrench on me will work."

She laughed, "This isn't filled with tools, dumb ass."

"Oh?"

She turned the box and I gasped. It was filled with every kind of make-up you could imagine. All name brand; Mac, Urban Decay, Smash Box, Aqua Net.

And then she attacked me. I never saw it coming. I was horrified. But by the time she was finished I looked pretty. So I hugged her.

"Thank you!" I squealed.

She giggled, "Anytime. Now can I fix _my _face?"

I nodded and she got to work. Just as she finished we heard the doorbell ring.

It's show time.


	17. Date night!

**EPOV-**

I sighed heavily while driving Emmett and myself to Rosalie's, where we would be picking Rose and Bella up for our date. Under normal circumstances, I would find myself excited. Not now. This was backwards day. I couldn't be with the one I loved; I had to show affection to my brother's ex-girlfriend, in an attempt to make him see his mistakes.

The things I do for love…and revenge. The ride over was relatively silent, except for Emmett's mumbling. Something about how he had to concentrate on bombshell Bella, not Rose. I could see that he still loved Rosalie, if his pride didn't get in the way, I'm sure that this whole situation would be over with by now. Sadly…it isn't.

I put the car in park and opened my door. Emmett, not wanting to be beaten to the front door, rushed out of my car, leaving the door gaping. I rolled my eyes, and shut the door. I followed Emmett silently. He rang the doorbell quietly, and we stood there in an awkward silence.

In what seemed like hours, the door finally opened. Rose stood there, in the same outfit she wore to school and smiled faintly.

"Come on in boys." She purred, half-heartedly.

I smiled and rubbed her back reassuringly. This wasn't easy on any of us that was obvious. A rush of blue flew past me and Bella was in Emmett's arms. I knew she was just playing her part, but she actually seemed excited.

"I missed you, Em." She said, softly, biting her lower lip.

My heart lurched, and I felt the strange desire to punch my brother in the face.

"Uh…really? I mean, I missed you too, Bells."

He smiled and hugged her back. I took that time to examine her. She was still wearing the blue dress from earlier, but she had pulled part of her choppy hair back, out of her face. A few wisps of chocolate hair hung around her eyes. I yearned to wipe them away.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked the girls, curtly.

"Yep, let me grab my purse." Rose said quietly.

She opened the closet door and grabbed her purse and we made our way out the door to my car.

"We're not taking the M3?" Emmett asked, noticeably surprised.

Rose shook her head. "I'm letting my man drive." She answered simply.

I walked around my car to open Rose's door. She smiled appreciatively and got in. Emmett watched me and copied my actions with Bella. Bella smiled and thanked him.

The car ride to the restaurant was filled with mindless chatter. We told our respective dates that they looked beautiful and they smiled and thanked us. Rose fiddled with the radio finding a station she liked. Apparently it was a song both she and Bella liked, because instantaneously, my car was filled with loud singing.

'_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no._

_You're in and you're out,_

_You're up and you're down._

_You're wrong when it's right._

_It's black and it's white._

_We fight, we break-up._

_We kiss, we make-up.'_

As the song continued both girls were dancing seductively while shooting pointed glances at Emmett, who had become extremely uncomfortable and extremely silent.

I pulled into the Mad Mex parking lot and we walked into the restaurant. Mad Mex was a Mexican restaurant that we had all come to enjoy. It had the absolute best make your own fajitas. When deciding on where to eat, Mad Mex had been a unanimous decision.

I walked up to the hostess podium and asked for a table for four. She looked up and a bewildered expression crossed her face. She gathered our menus and quietly asked us to follow her.

"Good thinking, Emmett. I really like it when E—when I ate here last."

'_Nice Save, Bella.' _I thought, thankfully. I had taken Bella here while Emmett was sick.

We chatted nicely while waiting for our waitress to come, we had all decided to get the make your own fajitas, but our waitress was nowhere to be found.

While deep in conversation about piano, with Rosalie, somebody cleared their voice. I glanced up to see the fakest person I had ever met in my life, and remember, I dated Tanya.

She had platinum blonde hair, a bright white cheesy smile, obviously fake breasts and her purple contacts were sliding off of her irises. Plastic, plastic, plastic.

"Hello there," she simpered in a nasally voice, "my name is Heidi and I'll be your server this evening."

I noticed that she wasn't paying attention to the girls at all. Her eyes flitted between Emmett and me.

"Can I get you gentlemen something to drink?" She asked, earning a snarl and a growl from Bella and Rosalie.

"Four cokes, please." Emmett said.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks—"

"We already know what we want to eat." Emmett had cut her off, brilliant thinking.

"Oh. Okay, go ahead."

We each placed our order and Heidi walked away, mumbling something about men with no taste.

"Bitch is about to die." Rosalie spat.

"Hell yeah! I will rip out her extensions with my bare fucking hands." Bella growled.

"Why would you need to do that?" I asked.

"Are you completely off your rocker? She was all over you!" Rosalie asked, annoyance coloring her tone.

"Ladies, that fake bimbo could never hold our attention. Especially not with the two most beautiful women in all of Washington are sitting across from us."

I mentally hi-fived Emmett, he was on a fucking roll with the nice guy stuff. Too bad he can't realize that he's meant to be with Rosalie.

Our dinner came relatively quickly, but wasn't served to us by Heidi. Shame, really.

We were eating our dinner and making small talk. And then I made the mistake of calling Rosalie, 'Rosie'.

"What the fuck dude?" Emmett asked, angrily

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"You don't get to call her that. She's not your Rosie."

"Well, I'm not yours asshole." Rosalie intervened.

"Look that was our thing, not his. He is not allowed to call you that."

Rosalie slammed her fork on the table and pointed a finger at Emmett.

"You don't get to decided who calls me anything. You aren't my boyfriend anymore remember. You made your choice. You have no claim on me!" She snapped.

"Beg to differ, _Rosie, _you are the one who dumped me, not the other way around. So you made your choice. Deal with it." Emmett retorted.

"I only dumped you because you were straying from me Emmett. You wanted Bella back; I wasn't going to fight for you. Either you want me or you don't. And you do NOT get to call me Rosie. That is slated for someone who _loves _me."

"I would have never cheated on you Rosie; I loved you with all of my fucking heart. Yeah, Bella turning into sex queen made me think of her in a different light, but I was with you. And I did plan on staying with you."

"It didn't seem that way, you were drinking more, and you weren't talking to me. And you said Bella's name in your sleep!"

"I…I was confused, okay?"

The manager of the restaurant started over.

"Guys, shut up! The manager is coming over here." Bella whispered.

"No, Emmett and I are going to discuss this outside." She barked.

"We…we are?" He stammered.

"Yes, now let's go!"

"Sure thing…_Rosie._"

Rosalie's face turned a shade of pink, and her hands were shaking. She grabbed Emmett by the shirt collar and yanked him outside.

The manager noticed this, and walked the other way.

"You know…he's going to be murdered." Bella said quietly.

I shrugged, "I hope not. They really need to work this out."

She nodded her head, "I love you Edward. I can't stand seeing you with someone else."

My heart swelled with love and joy.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how much that means to me. You know, you're a great actress. I thought that you were back to your 'get Emmett back' plan." I admitted.

She shook her head, "No! I'm so over him."

I leaned over and kissed her passionately. We decided to continue eating with out Rosalie and Emmett; we didn't know how long they would be.

**EmPOV-**

I followed Rosalie outside; we walked into the ally between the restaurant and a work-out machine building.

"You wanted to continue this, so go ahead." I prompted.

"Back the fuck up." She stated simply.

"Excuse me?"

She folded her arms across her chest.

"You heard me. You have no right to say anything about who I date, or who I fuck."

My heart sank.

"You…you fucked him?" I asked, my voice cracking a little.

She shrugged, "So what if I did? It's my body."

"But…"

"But nothing, Emmett. You gave me up. You decided you'd rather be a player. You didn't fight back. And now I have a man who makes me feel better than you ever could."

"I doubt that." I scoffed quietly.

"What was that?" She asked impatiently.

"I said that I doubt he can make you feel better than I did. Nobody can. And that's not jus' because I have a monster cock. But nobody could love you the way I do. And that makes the sexin' just that much better."

"You think you're hot shit, don't you? Wake up call! You aren't!! How can you say that nobody could ever love me the way that you did—"

"Do." I interjected.

"Fine, do…wait, what?"

"I do love you Rosalie. I never stopped. I just…" I sighed, " I let my pride get in the way…"

"I know." She said in a soft voice.

I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"What do you know?"

She sighed and leaned against the wall of the restaurant.

"I know about the bet."

I am a cockwalrus. Shit, shit, shitty, shit, shit.

"Oh. Listen, I'm really sorr—"

She held up her hand signaling me to stop.

"I don't want to hear it right now. We'll work our shit out. Right now…I need you."

Her voice lowered and the last few words were purred, not spoken.

I raised an eyebrow, "You _need _me? How can I be of service?"

And then she launched herself at me. Her lips crashed roughly onto mine, I stumbled back on to the opposite wall in the ally. Her hands fisted my hair, hard enough that it stung, but I didn't care. Her tongue traced my lips angrily, demanding entrance, and really…who was I to deny her?

When our tongues met, she moaned in ecstasy, sending a direct message to my boner. Which then decided to make an appearance. She giggled when she felt how hard I was.

"God I've missed you." She sighed between kisses.

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

Then it hit me. She was here with Edward and I was here with Bella. Oh shit. I pulled her away from me slightly so that I could look in her eyes.

"What about Edward and Bella?" I asked solemnly.

She smiled, "They're together, and fine."

I sighed, "I know that they're in there together, but won't they be pissed when they find out we're getting back together?"

She slapped my head lightly, "No idiot! I know that they're in the restaurant together, but that's not what I meant. What I mean is that they are together as a couple. Dating, screwing, laughing, loving. And they have been for a little over a week."

Okay, so I had been played, but I deserved it.

I pulled Rosalie back to me tightly, "Then what are we waiting for?"

She giggled, "Your pants to drop."

She quickly went to work on my pants, they fell to the ground with a clang from my belt buckle. I hiked her dress up, and saw she was wearing my favorite panties. I smiled devilishly.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Those are my favorites."

She smiled knowingly, "Duh, I was hoping that you'd come to your senses."

I flipped us so that she was leaning against the wall and I sunk to me knees. Pulling the red lacy thong aside a slipped a finger a long her slit, eliciting a moan.

"You're fucking drenched, baby." I said in awe.

"You know what arguing does to me Em." She panted.

I leaned close, taking in the scent of her arousal, she became impatient and bucked her hips at me. Again, I have a problem saying no.

I dipped my tongue into her wetness, and she growled. I used my left hand to part her so that I would have the best access imaginable. I traced from her hot entrance to her tight little bud, swirling circles around it, but not actually touching it. She whimpered. My strokes became more languid, circle after circle, then I'd throw in a figure eight. All the while not touching her clit. When her clit had become angry and swollen I flicked it with my tongue. She cried out. I shushed her so that we wouldn't be heard. I began to flick it faster and faster, her moans became more frequent. Her hands were fisted tightly into my hair, fastening me to her delectable pussy. I took the swollen bud into my mouth, suckling it and flicking it simultaneously.

She was close and I could feel it, so I stepped up my game by humming. The vibrations caused her orgasm to pour out over me. He knees buckled but I held her steady.

"Em…god I fucking love you." She panted.

"Mmm, and I love you." I moaned while licking her off of my face.

"I need you Emmett, inside of me."

I shimmied up and placed my cock at her entrance. She smiled when I kissed her lips and then I slammed into her. Her walls clenched my cock, and I knew that I wouldn't last long. I fucking needed her, and I needed to fuck her. Her nails scraped along my back, and I growled into her hair. I placed rough kisses from her head to neck., sucking. I wanted everyone to know that she was mine. Because she was. Rosalie Lillian Hale is mine, mine, mine!!!

"Ungh, Emmett harder!" She grunted.

I pumped harder and faster into her, she bucked into me and then I was gone. I released myself inside of her and my orgasm spurred her own. I pumped a few more times making sure she had gotten off. I pulled out of her slowly and missed the contact desperately.

I pulled my pants up and she fixed herself as well.

"I think that was the best make-up sex, ever." She said lovingly.

I nodded, "I know. It seems like all we ever have is make-up sex. But I dig it. As long as I can tell you I love you, and then we can fuck like monkeys, I'm down."

She giggled, "We should probably get back in there. They're most likely finished with dinner."

I smiled and we headed back in hand in hand.

We got to our table only to find Bella and Edward kissing passionately. They're hands were nowhere to be seen.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat.

"Oh, shit. Um, Emmett I can explain." Edward began.

Bella laughed, "No need babe, look at them."

Edward looked Rosalie and I up and down and then chuckled.

"Seems like our bet is over." He said confidently.

I nodded, "Yeah, we were fucking stupid."

"You started it."

"Yeah, well I finished it." I said.

Bella shook her head, "Nope, actually Edward finished it the moment he told me about the bet."

I glared at my brother. "You told!" I whined.

He nodded, "I love Bella, Emmett. And when you love someone you have to be honest. Were you honest with Rosalie?"

Rose smiled, "He told me most of it, and we're going to be having a long discussion later. But we had more…pressing matters at hand."

I grinned mischievously and Bella rolled her eyes.

"We're done eating. If you guys want to eat, go ahead, but we're gonna head out." Edward said grabbing Bella's hand.

I chuckled, "Actually, I had a quick bite to eat in the ally. I'm good. Babe you hungry?"

Rosie giggled, "Starving darling, just starving."


End file.
